If They Only Knew (Draco & Ginny) Part 1
by Delmar70
Summary: The Malfoys and the Weasleys are sworn enemies. As Draco and Ginny begin to fall in love, they are forced to do the only thing they can...Run away together. (This is a story I wrote twisting it a little. The characters are not mine as you know but the story is mine.)


**Chapter 1: Sworn Enemies**

It was the first day of School for Hogwarts witches and wizards. This was Ginny Weasley's first year and she was extremely nervous. As she went through her room once more, she heard her mum holler from the kitchen. "Ginny! It's time to go!" Ginny turned and quickly dashed out her bedroom door. "Coming Mum!" She yelled, trotting down the stairs. The others were already outside. This was the most important day of her life. Ginny would soon find out what Hogwarts was all about. Secretly, she hoped the sorting hat would put her in the same House as her brothers. At least she wouldn't feel alone.

As they reached platform 9 3/4, she gazed around, trying to take everything in at once. "Well, here we are Ginny. Don't forget to owl us as soon as you can, ok?" Molly told her daughter, as she gave her a hug. Ginny could tell that she was just as nervous as her. "I will Mum." She promised. The boys were already aboard the Hogwarts Express. They already knew the routine. Ginny took one more look around, including at her parents, before stepping onto the train. Molly and Arthur waved as it departed and was on its way.

Ginny took out a book to read and noticed a boy sit across from her. "So what is your name?" He asked, with a bit 'know-it-all' attitude. "Ginny, what's yours?" She returned. The boy smirked at her. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He assured her. Ginny looked at him curiously. She had heard all about the Malfoy family and they were enemies of the Weasleys. Just then Ron Weasley walked in with his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "What are you doing by my sister, Malfoy? I suggest you leave now." He ordered. Draco looked up at him. "Don't worry Weasley. I wouldn't waste my time on pathetic rats!" He announced, as he got up to leave. He took one last look at Ginny. "Sorry. Didn't know you were a loser too." He turned and walked out. Ginny put her head down. Ron, Harry and Hermione all sat down by her. "Don't worry about him. He's all talk. Not to mention, an evil little twit!" Ron assured his sister. She smiled and looked out the window.

The train came to a slow stop. Ginny glanced out the window. "We're here!" Hermione announced. With excitement and fear both, Ginny jumped up to follow them. One by one, they got off the train. "Hello students! First years over here please!" Rubius Hagrid bellowed. Ginny looked at her brother, frightened. "Go ahead Ginny. That's Hagrid. It's ok." Ron informed her. Suddenly, she didn't feel so afraid anymore. She heard them talk about Hagrid all the time. Waving at the three of them, she slowly walked with the rest of the first years. "Ok. Line up please. My name is Hagrid. You will be coming with me." He said, as he took one last look around to make sure that everyone was with him. He began walking over toward the boats and the students followed closely behind. "Everyone get in the boats one at a time please." He ordered. Ginny was one of the first to get in a boat. So was Draco. "This is crazy." He whispered to one of his friends. Ginny didn't say anything to him. She just sat there wondering what was next.

When they reached the shore, Hagrid helped all of them out. "Don't worry about your belongings. They will be brought up to your rooms for you." He told them. "Now follow me to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall is waiting for you." One by one, they entered the main doors. Ginny could not believe her eyes. Everything was so big! "I bet i know what House you will be going into! You're not good enough for Slytherin that's for sure." Draco teased her, as his two friends laughed along with him. Ginny glared at him. "Shut up Malfoy! I heard all about you from my brothers!" She yelled in his face. Draco gave her an evil smirk.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts! Come up here and line up please. We will be having you come and sit in this chair one at a time. The sorting hat will then be placed on your head and will announce what House you will belong to. After you are sorted, you will have a seat at the table with the rest of the students from that House. Now, shall we begin?" Professor McGonagall took hold of the hat and from a list she announced the first student. "Corrina Patens!" A brown haired girl slowly walked up and sat in the chair. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Let me see, where to put you, I think it shall be,...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Corrina jumped up and ran over to that table. Professor McGonagall announced the next one. "Draco Malfoy!" He nudged Ginny as he worked his way through. When he sat on the chair, she put the sorting hat on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" It shouted before she even let go of the hat. He jumped up and put up his hands like they were cheering for him. "I knew it! There's no better place!" He shouted, as he glanced at Ginny. "Ginny Weasley!" She walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. "Well now, I think I know just where to put you. Another member of the family I see...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone screamed. Ron and her other brothers, Fred, George and Percy was clapping and cheering her on as she ran to the table.

After the sorting was all over, the meal was served for all the students. Ginny could not believe her eyes. Plates of food appeared out of nowhere. Empty glasses were filled with juice that never went empty! "This is so wonderful!" Ginny said, as she took some food. Not knowing what she would set her eyes on, Ginny looked around the room. All of a sudden, she found her eyes set on Draco Malfoy. He noticed her looking at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. "What a creep!" She whispered. Hermione heard her and followed her gaze to see who she was talking about. "Oh Draco? Yea he sure is! Don't mind him. He just thinks he is better than all of us." She said as she picked up her glass. Ginny knew that even though she didn't like Draco, this was going to be a very awesome year!

The students were allowed to go outside as long as they stayed on the grounds. Ginny looked over at Corrina. "Do you want to go for a walk and look around with me?" She asked, hoping Corrina would become a good friend. Corrina smiled, "Yea, let's go!" They both got up from the table and ran toward the main doors. Draco was standing outside with two of his friends. "Hey Weasley! Told you that you would be in that House! Slytherin wouldn't have taken you anyway!" He laughed, as Ginny and Corrina stormed passed. "Well, I can see why you are in Slytherin! You are nothing but an evil creep!" She returned, as they began to run down to the Quittich field. Draco gave her an evil look. "I'll get you Weasley Rat!" He yelled. "Come on let's go!" Draco and his friends walked on.

Later that night, Ginny and Corrina sat in the common room for a while. "Did you see his face when you called him an evil creep?" Corrina giggled. Ginny smiled at her and nodded. "Why do you two hate each other so much anyway?" She asked. "Well, I didn't know who he was until my brother Ron told me. The Malfoys and my family are sworn enemies." She explained to her. Corrina slowly nodded her head to let her know she understood. "Well, I'm getting kind of tired. You want to head up to our dorms?" She asked, as she stood up. Ginny did the same. "Yea. Let's go. I'm getting tired too." They walked up the stairs and entered their dorm room. About twenty minutes later, they were in bed. Ginny was so amazed by this place. She knew she was going to love it there. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Ginny and Corrina walked to their potions class together. "I wonder what this class is going to be like." Ginny stated, as she stared at the door. "I don't know but I got a feeling it is going to be fun!" Corrina giggled. They entered the room and their smiles soon left their faces when they seen Draco and his friends sitting at a back table. "Oh great." Ginny whispered. They walked over to the other side and sat down together.

"Good morning class. Welcome to Potions. My name is Professor Slughorn. Today is going to be an easy class. We will be learning some of the ingredients that will be used during our time here. Also I will be talking about a new potion. So we will get started. Please take out your books and paper. Write down the notes on the board. These are the ingredients we will learn today." He opened his own book and stood by the board. All the students began writing in their notebooks. Suddenly, as Ginny was writing down notes, she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked on the floor and noticed a crumpled up piece of paper lying by her feet. Slowly she picked it up and opened it. "You are ugly. Weasleys don't belong in a magical world. They need to be banished!" Right away she knew who it was from. Glancing over at Draco, their eyes met. He showed his teeth as if he was snarling at her. Ginny just turned and went back to writing.

"Ok class. Now at the beginning of class, I told you that I would be talking about a new potion. Well, let's take a break from the notes and talk about it." Professor Slughorn said, as he closed his book. Everyone put their quills down and closed their books as well. "Now, the new potion is called 'The Draught of Beastly Appearance.' It is used to disguise yourself so nobody can identify you. Can anyone take a guess at maybe two of the ingredients that would be used for such a potion?" He asked the class with curiosity. Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. What do you think are two of the ingredients?" Draco put his hand down and smirked. "Well Professor, it would probably be any type of dung and 1 Weasley." He snickered. Ginny whipped her head around and glared at him. "Now, now, Draco. That will be quite enough." Professor Slughorn corrected him, as he turned to the board. Ginny's glare was so filled with hate that it almost looked like her eyes were closed. She turned and watched the professor write something on the board. All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Well, that's it for today class. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said, as he dismissed the class. Ginny could not stand Draco and his friends were just as bad. Thinking about what he had said in class, she knew one thing for sure...Draco Malfoy was her OWN sworn enemy!

 **Chapter 2: The Christmas Promise**

As time went on, Ginny and Corrina became best friends. They spent most of their time together. Molly and Arthur were very proud of their daughter. Ginny was getting straight "A's" in all of her classes. She was only the second one in the family to get perfect grades. The other one was her brother, Percy.

There was only two more weeks before Christmas vacation and the kids were getting anxious. "I can't wait to go home for Christmas!" Corrina told Ginny. "I have no brothers or sisters and miss my parents a lot." Ginny smiled at her. "Well, I have a big family. My older brothers Charlie and Bill are coming home for Christmas, so the whole family will be together this year!" Ginny said, with excitement. As they were leaving the common room and heading to the Great Hall for supper, they met up with Draco and his friends. "Well, if it isn't the Weasley Rat!" He teased. "Why don't you, Crabbe and Goyle get lost Malfoy!" Ginny snarled. Corrina pulled her arm to continue walking. Draco sneered at her and walked away. "Oh, I can't stand him!" Ginny cringed. "I can tell." Corrina laughed. They entered the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting at a table by themselves. Ginny and Corrina went to join them. "Hello Ginny." Hermione said, right before she took a bite of food. "Hello." Ginny returned. Ron looked at her. "What's wrong? Is Malfoy still bothering you?" He asked, ready to confront Draco. "Actually, we bother each other. I can handle him!" Ginny assured her brother. They all continued eating.

There was a Quidditch match later that day. Everyone was on the bleachers cheering for their favorite team. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor. So, of course, Ginny was hoping that Draco's team would get slaughtered. Draco was hoping the same for Ginny. "Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch Match! Let it be a good and fair game! Ok people, let the match begin!" The announcer shouted over the microphone. Everyone screamed and cheered, clapping their hands. The teams flew out onto the field. The game began. "Gryffindor scores!" Ginny and Corrina screamed. Draco glared at Ginny, who happened to look at him, smiling. Tension between them filled the air. "Slytherin scores!" Said the announcer. This time, Draco got the glory. Back and forth they went. The game went on for about an hour and all of a sudden, "And Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!" Ginny, Corrina and the rest of the House jumped up screaming and clapping.

Later on that night, the common room was packed full. The girls decided to go to their dorm room. "Draco sure was mad." Corrina confirmed, thinking about the match. Ginny's smile widened at the thought of him gritting his teeth. "You know he's gonna pay us back as soon as Slytherin wins a game against us." Ginny admitted, as she glanced over at her. Corrina nodded in agreement as they both climbed into their beds to go to sleep.

Two days later, they were able to take a trip to Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, gave the students permission to go so they could buy Christmas Presents for their parents. "Wow! Look at all the stores!" Corrina screeched. Ginny smiled. She had been there twice before with her family. They ran to the door of one of the shops. Just as they opened it, Draco was coming out with Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley Rat what are you doing here? Isn't this place too rich for losers?" He teased. "Well, then you better leave Malfoy!" Ginny shot back. "Pathetic Rat!" He cringed, as they walked passed. Corrina giggled. "You two sure have a lovely relationship." She said, sarcastically. Ginny gave her a funny look. They began looking around the store.

Meanwhile, outside, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were picking on two Hufflepuff girls. "Stop it Draco! Get lost!" One of them cried. The three boys walked away laughing. Finally, it was time to go back to Hogwarts and every student was sad to leave. They were grateful for the time they got to spend there though.

"I can't believe I found something for every member of my family!" Ginny gleamed with excitement. "Yea! I got my parents something they are going to love!" Corrina cheered. That night, they both had a difficult time falling asleep.

Arriving at Potions class, they noticed Professor Slughorn writing something on the board. They got out their quills and paper and started copying down what he was writing. Ginny looked over and noticed that Draco was not sitting at the table with his friends. For once, she actually wondered where he was. Just then, Draco came in. "Well, nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy." Professor jokingly smiled. For some reason, Draco didn't give him a mean look. He didn't even look up at him at all. Ginny thought this was very strange, especially for him. "Where were you? Why were you late?" Crabbe whispered. "Nevermind." He answered. Crabbe just looked at him. Ginny looked over at him and for the first time, Draco glanced at her and quickly looked away. No smirk, no evil look and didn't even stick out his tongue.'What is going on with him?' She thought to herself.

After class, Ginny watched as Draco grabbed his book and rushed out the door. "Wow! Ok that was strange." Ginny said, as she looked at Corrina. "Why are you concerned?" She teased. Ginny smirked. "I'm not. It's just strange. I never seen him like this. He didn't even call me 'Weasley Rat' or anything!" She mentioned. Corrina just shook her head. They continued to their next class together.

Now, Draco was in four of Ginny's classes and all day he ignored her glances. He avoided every chance he had to look at her. "What is up with you, Draco? You're acting different." Goyle brought it up to his were in the common room at the time. "Fine. I'll tell you but you have to swear that you will keep it to yourself!" Draco warned him. Goyle nodded his head. "Last night, when I went to sleep, I had a dream that everyone was gone except me and someone else. I went outside by the boat house and there was this girl, sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. I sat down next to her. She told me that she didn't want to argue or fight because she actually liked me. I told her the same. We stood up and held hands, as we walked back up to the library. Suddenly, she asked me what the dorms looked like for us so we went up to the dorm room. I showed her my room and she closed the door behind her and locked it. We laid down on the bed and I leaned on top of her and we started kissing. After that, I held her in my arms. Then I woke up." Draco put his head down. Goyle stared at him for a moment. "Wow. Sounds like a good dream to me. What's the problem?" He asked. Draco gave him a disgusted look. "The girl in my dream was Weasley!" Goyle was shocked. He put his hand over his mouth. "Yea, Ginny! Now you see why I couldn't even look at her?!" Draco got up off the couch and paced the floor. "Well, Draco, it seems like it means only one thing. I mean, why you can't look at her." Goyle's voice was almost a whisper. "What? Why?" Draco stared at him, waiting for an answer. "You have true feelings for her." Goyle cringed, expecting Draco to hit him. "That's crazy! How could I have feelings for a Weasley?! As if!" He voiced his opinion loudly. "Then ask yourself this...why can't you look at her? It was just a dream." Goyle assured him. A smile was beginning to surface. "Shut up Goyle! I don't like her! No way! The thought of it disgusts me! That's why I couldn't look at her!" He yelled. To Goyle it almost seemed like Draco was trying to convince himself instead of Goyle. "I don't know. Stranger things have happened." Goyle told him. Draco just shook his head. A few minutes later, they went to bed.

As Draco laid there, staring at the ceiling, he began thinking about what Goyle had said. 'Could that be it? Am I really starting to have feelings for a Weasley? What would my parents say? They would kill me!' He thought. He closed his eyes, found himself thinking about his dream and drifted off to sleep.

Two days later, Ginny noticed Draco has not made any comments about her. She was actually finding herself wondering what was wrong. She was sitting in the library, doing some research for class when her concentration was interrupted. "Hey there you are." She looked up to see Corrina smiling. "Hello." She said, then went back to her book. "What's wrong?" Corrina asked her, sitting down. "I was just wondering what's going on with Draco. He hasn't teased me for four days." Corrina looked at her. "Seems kind of weird that you would be worried over Draco." She shyly grinned at Ginny. "It's just that I feel like something is wrong." She whispered.

When they left the library, they bumped into Ron. "Oh sorry Ginny. The three of us are going down to Hagrid's hut so I'll see you later." He informed her, as he continued walking. "Ok Ron." She answered. "You should of asked him if Draco says anything vicious to him at all." Corrina suggested. "No way! If Ron knew that Draco wasn't teasing me he would get suspicious and say something to him!" Ginny explained. She needed to change the subject. "Hey, I know the perfect spot to study. Want to go?" Ginny asked her. Corrina shrugged and followed her out the main doors.

At the edge of the grounds, was an open space with a bench. One single tree stood tall and strong behind it. As they got closer, they both stopped in their tracks. There, on the bench, sat Draco. Hearing Ginny gasp, he turned to look at her. He then quickly looked away, got up and left. "Draco wait!" Ginny yelled. He kept going. "What in the world is going on?" Ginny wondered, out loud. They sat down on the bench. "Ginny, what if the reason why Draco is acting this way is because he has feelings for you?" Corrina ran the idea past her. "Don't be silly!" She bursted out laughing. They opened their books and began to study.

That night, as Ginny was trying to sleep, she started to think about Draco. 'What if he DOES like me? Even if he did, it could never happen. Our parents would kill us!' She thought to herself. Realizing what she was thinking about, she gently slapped her forehead and went to sleep.

Well, six more days until Christmas vacation! In Potions class, they divided up into teams and played a potion game. The rest of the classes were pretty much the same way. After her last class, Ginny decided to go to her study spot by herself. She was secretly hoping Draco would be there so she could try to talk to him. When she reached the area, it was empty.

When Ginny arrived back at the common room, Corrina ran up to her. "Where were you?! I've been looking for you all day!" She blurted. Ginny laughed. "You mean for the last three hours?" Corrina smiled. "Yea, something like that. Listen, I have to tell you something!" Corrina pulled her up the stairs and into the dorm room. She closed the door and looked around the room to make sure nobody else was there. "What is it? You're acting really nervous." Ginny noticed. "Ok. I went to the library and as I was in the aisle, looking for a certain book, I overheard Goyle talking to Draco!" She gasped. Ginny's eyes widened. "What did you hear?" Corrina finally caught her breath. "Goyle said, 'Look, I know you don't want to talk to her but you're gonna have to sooner or later. She already knows somethings up because you don't tease her or even look at her anymore. You have to tell her why.' Then he heard me so he stopped talking. Ginny, I think Draco really does have feelings for you!" Ginny seemed like she was in shock. She began pacing the floor. "What am I going to do?" Ginny cried. She knew the families were sworn enemies. Then again, she don't really know for sure if he likes her. She decided to wait it out and see what happens. Corrina agreed not to say anything about it again. Ginny had a very hard time falling asleep that night, but she finally did. In the boys' dorms, Draco was lying on his bed. He was so confused. Now he was constantly thinking of Ginny and also had another dream about her. This time, everyone was there and they were holding hands as they walked down the hallways. Everyone was staring at them. When he walked her to her dorm room, he gave her a kiss goodnight and that's when he woke up. He knew he had to talk to her but he didn't know when to do it. 'Maybe tomorrow'. He thought to himself and then drifted off to sleep.

Two days before Christmas break, there was a special Quidditch match. This time, it was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Ginny and Corrina sat at the bottom of the bleachers. "Ladies and Gents! Welcome to our special quidditch match! Today is Slytherin versus Ravenclaw! Let the match be good and fair! And let the game begin!" The announcer shouted. Everyone cheered as the teams flew out onto the field. Ginny glanced over at Draco. She noticed he was clapping, but not as energetic as the first game. "Slytherin scores!" Ginny quickly looked over at him to see his reaction. Again, he just clapped. She shook her head and finished watching the game. Thirty minutes after it started, the announcer shouted, "Alazar caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the game!" Ginny was actually glad that they won. Once again, he was just clapping. Ginny motioned to Corrina to hurry. She ran until she came up behind Draco. "Hey Malfoy!" She said loudly. He turned around. "Good game." She said, smiling. "Yea thanks." He answered, then turned to walk away. Ginny and Corrina exchanged looks. That night, everyone was up late. They were all excited about the Christmas party the next day. Students would be dressed up and the party would start in the Great Hall at 1 pm. Finally, a hush fell over the school.

The Great Hall was decorated early in the morn. At about noon, Ginny and Corrina went to their rooms to get ready. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle did the same. "So are you going to talk to her? Today is your last chance." Goyle reminded Draco. "Yea I know. I will try to talk to her." He promised him. Ginny and Corrina walked into the Great Hall. Draco and his friends were already there. When he turned to see what Goyle was pointing at, his eyes widened. There stood Ginny, in a crystal blue dress, her hair pulled back with ringlets loosely down her back. White high heeled shoes fit her feet perfectly, and light make-up on her face. "She's beautiful." Draco whispered. "What was that?" Crabbe asked. "Nothing. Let's go get some sweets." He ordered, trying to hide the subject. Ginny noticed Draco right away. She went over to the treats with Corrina and purposely bumped into Draco. "Sorry, didn't see you there." She teased. He looked at her and even though he wanted to look away, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As the time went on, the students were having so much fun. Music was playing and kids were dancing. Towards the end of the night, Draco looked over at Ginny. "Goyle, I'll be right back. Going to talk to her." He said, keeping an eye on her the whole time. "About time." He teased. Draco patted him on the back and walked over to Ginny. "Ginny?" She turned around and almost dropped her juice. "You called me Ginny." She said with complete surprise. "Yea. Can we go somewhere alone for a minute? I need to talk to you." He asked, politely. She gave her juice to Corrina and walked out of the room with him. As they stood in the Entrance Hall, Draco stared at her. "What is it Draco?" She asked, curiously. "I was wondering if I could give you a Christmas promise." He stated. "A what?" She giggled. "A Christmas promise." He repeated. "Umm yea, I guess." She answered. "Well, my Christmas promise to you is that I will never say anything mean or evil to you again. If I see you, I won't make mean faces or anything like that. And last I promise...not to hate you." He explained it all. Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Draco. I Promise to do the same then. Merry Christmas Draco Malfoy. " She graciously smiled. "Merry Christmas, Ginny Weasley." He returned. Just then, Crabbe came out. They both looked at him. "Hey look where you two are standing." He said, pointing upward. They looked up and right over their heads was a mistle-toe! Ginny looked at Draco. "You have to kiss her, mate! It's the law!" He teased. Draco looked back at her and stared into her eyes. He held out his hands. Ginny glanced around to make sure nobody was there and then she placed her hands in his. He pulled her closer and they kissed. Crabbe stared at them in shock. "I can't believe you actually did it!" He gasped. "Just don't tell anyone!" Draco warned him.

They walked back into the Great Hall. Ron was standing at the table and saw them walk in together. He marched over to his sister. "What were you doing walking in with Malfoy?!" He demanded an answer. "We came to an agreement. He don't tease me and I don't tease him while we are in school. That's all." She assured him. "No Malfoy keeps his word! They don't know how to be nice!" Ron scolded. "Whatever! He promised and so did I! And for your information, he has not said one bad thing to me in a week!" Ginny yelled at her brother, before storming off to join Corrina. Ron's face was fire red. He bolted over to Hermione and Harry. "So what did he say?" Corrina asked, anxiously. "I'll tell you later in our room." She grinned. She turned to look at Draco. To her surprise, he smiled at her. "Attention everyone! The party is officially over! Please go to your dorms and get a good nights sleep! The Hogwarts Express leaves for home tomorrow morn!" Announced Professor Dumbledore.

When they got back to their rooms, Corrina couldn't wait any longer. "So? What happened?" She pushed. Ginny smiled, "Ok but you can't tell anyone! He asked me if he could give me a Christmas promise and I said yes. He promised that he would never do anything mean or vicious again. Also, he promised not to hate me." Ginny explained. "Wow. That's cool." She agreed. "Yea and then we found out from Crabbe that we were standing under a mistle-toe, so he pulled me closer and kissed me." Ginny blurted out very fast. "Whoa! What?!" Corrina screamed. "Shhh! Don't tell anyone! We could get into big trouble!" Ginny warned her. As she tried to go to sleep, she thought about Draco, and part of her wanted another kiss.

"All aboard!" Hagrid yelled to the students. Since Draco and Ginny couldn't be seen sitting together, they went their separate ways, but not before Ginny smiled at him and gave him a small wave. Draco smiled back but instead of waving, he showed her what he was hanging on to...The mistle-toe.

 **Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

Christmas break was over and the students were back in school. Ginny thought about Draco all during break. She seen him on the train but they didn't speak to each other. "So what did you get for Christmas?" Ginny asked Corrina. "Well, let's see, I got a new dress, a necklace, a notebook diary and an owl!" She listed. "Wow! That's great! I got a new dress too. Mum got me some new make-up." Ginny said, as she held it out to show her. After they finished admiring the gifts, they went down to the Great Hall to eat. They sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry as usual. Ginny lifted up her glass when her eyes met Draco's. He had a small grin on his face. Ginny smiled back. Corrina caught her and nudged her on the arm. "Make sure Ron doesn't see that." She warned her. Ginny put her cup to her mouth and glanced over at Ron. She had nothing to worry about. He was filling his face with food as usual.

Draco and his friends went to the common room after they finished eating. "So did you tell Ginny that you like her?" Goyle teased. Draco looked at him. "Why in the world would I do that?" He chuckled. "Oh I dunno. maybe because you do!" Goyle announced, more serious now. "I'm going to bed." Draco stated, as he got off the couch and headed upstairs. Crabbe and Goyle just sat there exchanging looks. As Ginny lay in bed, she thought about Draco and the mistletoe. She wondered what he did with it and could not help but wonder if there would be another kiss. She drifted off to sleep while this was on her mind. Corrina was going to say something to her but she noticed that she was sound asleep.

The next day, the girls went to their study spot. About an hour later, a voice was heard. "Has anyone ever told you that you study too much?" They both looked up. "Draco." Ginny said in surprise. Corrina looked at both of them before making an excuse to leave. Draco sat down on the bench beside her. "How can you concentrate on your book?" He grinned. "It's easy, why? Are you not able to concentrate?" She teased. "Uh, a little." He laughed. "Ok so what are you thinking about?" She questioned him. "Well, there is one thing that I would like to see happen again." He smirked. "And what would that be?" She asked, hoping it was the same thing she wanted. He looked into her eyes. "This." He whispered, as he slowly brought his face close to hers. "I really do like you, Ginny." Staring into each others eyes. "I really like you too Draco." They shared a gentle passionate kiss, as he held her in his arms.

When they decided to go back to the school, Ginny left first. Draco waited twenty minutes before he went back. Corrina was waiting in the common room. She ran up to Ginny with a huge smile on her face. "Well? How did it go?" She was practically jumping in place. "He told me he really liked me, I told him the same thing and then we kissed. After that he just held me in his arms." Ginny whispered. "Oh my gosh! How in the world are you both going to keep this a secret?!" Corrina was concerned for both of them. She knew that nobody could find out.

About a month later, Draco and Ginny tried to find the opportunity to be together every day. As time went on, their feelings were growing stronger and stronger for each other. "I can't believe it's almost the end of the school year." He said, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Don't remind me." She replied sadly. Draco knew what she meant. It would mean a while before they could be together again. Summer was going to drag on forever!

There was a quidditch match that was about to begin. Everyone headed to the bleachers. Draco took this chance to be close to Ginny. He sat behind her and they held hands underneath his robes. Nobody could see a thing, and they wanted to keep it that way. "Ladies and Gents! Welcome to our match of Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff! Let the game be good and fair and let us begin!" Everyone cheered. Ginny leaned her head back. "Who are you rooting for?" She yelled so he could hear her. "Doesn't matter to me!" He answered. "Hufflepuff Scores!" Half the people cheered. The game went back and forth for a good forty-five minutes. "Regina caught the snitch! Ravenclaw wins the game!"

After the game the students were allowed to do whatever they wanted because it was the weekend. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand. "The bench." He said, before walking away. She knew what he said was, 'Meet me at the bench.' They were beginning to understand each other's codes more and more. Ginny reached the place first. Draco snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, making her jump. "Guess who?" He joked. "Oh, my favorite little enemy?" She giggled. Draco removed his hands. "That would be right." He smirked. Draco sat next to her. They spent the next hour snuggling and kissing. Suddenly, they pulled apart when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Ginny asked, searching for any sign of what made the noise. "I dunno." Draco got up and looked the area over. As soon as they were convinced nobody was there they decided to head back to the school. As usual they went at different times.

Corrina, Hermione and Harry were in the common room when Ginny walked in. "Hey Ginny. Did you see your brother? He is acting very strange and he just left without saying a word." She was kind of surprised by the news. Usually her brother told them whatever was on his mind. "I don't know. I haven't seen him." She stated and sat down on the couch. Draco walked into the dorm room, and Crabbe and Goyle looked up at him. "So where did you disappear to? Or need I ask?" Goyle grinned. Draco stuck out his tongue at him. His friends laughed. After he got into bed, he took his magic quill and thought of what to say to Ginny. The quill read his mind and wrote everything down on paper. When he finished with his thoughts, the quill laid down next to the tablet. He leaned over and grabbed the paper. This is what it wrote:

My Dearest Ginny,

I never thought I would find someone who made me feel so much for her. The time we spend together, I will cherish in my heart forever. I hope that someday we can show the world how we really feel. I will always be there for you. My heart belongs to you for eternity.

All my love,

your favorite little enemy,

Draco

He smiled as he finished reading the last sentence. He was planning on giving it to her the next day. He put the paper down and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

The next day, Harry and Hermione caught up with Ron. "Hey mate. Where were you?" Harry asked. "I went to talk to Dumbledore about something. I asked him for some advice on how to handle it." Ron explained. "Like what?" Asked Hermione. "I will tell you later. I really don't want to think about it right now." They gave him a confused look. "Listen, I will catch up with you two later. I have to send an owl message to my parents." He told them, as he walked away. They knew something was bothering Ron. It was obvious by the look on his face. "I wonder what it could be." Hermione said, looking at Harry as if he had the answer."I don't know. He acted this way ever since he came back from his walk around the grounds yesterday." Harry replied, as they continued walking to the library.

Ginny was supposed to meet Corrina in the Great Hall, but she was running late. As Corrina sat at the table, a hand came over her and an envelope fell on the table. She looked at it and then saw who it was from. She understood that it was for Ginny. She nodded at Draco and hid the letter in her hand until Ginny got there. "Sorry I'm late." Ginny apologized as she sat down. Corrina gave her the letter. "What's this?" She asked, opening it. "A letter from your admirer." She teased. Ginny ripped it open and read it. Draco glanced over at her and noticed she was smiling. He got up and walked behind her. Pretending he dropped something, he bent down to pick it up. "The bench" He said loud enough for Ginny to hear. Then he left the room. Corrina told her to go ahead since she had some research to do anyway. As Ginny got up to leave, she noticed Ron staring at her. It seemed kind of strange though. He looked like he was glaring at her. She decided to ignore it and talk to him later. She had somewhere to be.

Draco sat there waiting for her to arrive. He never felt this happy in his life and he owed it all to a Weasley. It made him laugh when he thought about it. "Waiting for me?" She asked, walking up behind him. He stood up. "There you are." He held out his arms for a hug. As he kept his arms around her, he gave her a kiss. "So did you like your letter?" He grinned. "I loved it Draco." She answered. "That's good. Does Ron suspect anything?" He asked. "I don't think so. Although he did look angry when I left the Great Hall." She admitted, a little concerned. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her again.

In the Great Hall, Ron walked up to Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey, where's Malfoy?" He asked, with bitterness in his voice. Goyle looked up at him. "Dunno. Probably in the common room. Why are you looking for Draco?" He asked. "We have something to discuss." Ron gritted his teeth. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances. "Well, when you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Ron snarled and then walked away. They watched him, wondering what that was all about. "Do you think he knows?" Crabbe asked Goyle. He shook his head. "I don't see how. They both have been pretty careful about it." He answered. They left the room. "What is going on Ron? You're acting funny!" Hermione scolded him. "You'll find out soon." He promised.

Meanwhile, Corrina was in the library, looking at some books. "I'm back." Ginny whispered. Corrina looked up. "Hey, how did it go?" She winked. Ginny sat down. "Just perfect. Everything is just perfect." She sighed, as in a daze. Just then, the Gryffindor Prefect, Adam Creenie walked up and handed Ginny an envelope. As she looked at the front, she knew what it was. "Oh no! This isn't good!" She exclaimed. Corrina looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a howler! And it's from my Mum!" Ginny cried. She got up and ran to the bench. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened it.

GINNY WEASLEY!

YOUR FATHER AND I ARE WAITING IN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! THE MALFOYS ARE HERE SO DRACO WILL BE GETTING HIS HOWLER TOO! I SUGGEST YOU GET HERE IMMEDIATELY YOUNG LADY! NOW!

Ginny's eyes began to fill up with tears. 'How could they know? How did they find out?' She wondered. Hesitantly, she went to Dumbledore's office. Draco, on the other hand, took his letter outside to the quidditch field. When he opened it...

DRACO MALFOY!

HOW COULD YOU?! WE DON'T ASSOCIATE WITH WEASLEYS! YOU KNOW THIS! YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF! NOW!

Draco closed his eyes. "How?!" He voiced loudly. On his way, he made up his mind that he was going to tell the truth and confess his love for Ginny. Standing outside the door, Ginny was shaking. She didn't know what she was going to say. Carefully, she knocked on the door. It opened. There stood Draco's parents and hers, along with her brother Bill. Molly faced her with her hands on her hips. Her face was burning fire-red. "Well?! What is this I hear you are seeing Draco Malfoy?!" Just then, Draco walked in. "It's not like that." He found himself lying to protect Ginny. "We came to an agreement that we would not say or do anything vicious to one another while we are in school. Sort of a truce. It makes it easier to deal with while we're here." He explained. By the look on Ginny's face, it was a good lie. "Then what is this I heard that you and her were by a bench kissing?!" Lucius questioned his son. "What?! Who said that?!" He asked, almost yelling. "Now you listen, and listen good. We will NOT have this going on! If it continues, we will make sure you are placed at a different school!" Lucius ordered. "That goes for you too, Miss! No more or we will take you out of here!" Molly bellowed. "Don't worry. Nothing happened!" Draco tried to assure them. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the office, crying and gasping. Draco wanted to go after her, to comfort her, but he knew now there was no way he could. He walked slowly out the door with his head hung low.

The next day was the last day of school. Ginny vowed to stay in her room all summer. She could not imagine not being able to spend time with Draco. This was going to be the longest summer ever! As for Draco, he did have plans. Some of them DID involve Ginny.

 **Chapter 4: 2nd Year at Hogwarts**

Summer was difficult for Ginny but Draco found a way to see her twice. Once was at Hogsmeade in the back of HoneyDukes and the other time was at a professional quidditch tournament that both the families went to. Two of the best whole days of summer.

As Ginny got on the train, she spotted Draco. Oh how she wanted to run up to him. "Hey Ginny! Over here!" A voice came and she turned to see Corrina. "Hi." She returned, as she sat down. "So how was your summer?" Corrina asked. "Boring. I only had two really good days but I will tell you about that later." Ginny promised, when she seen Ron coming her way. "Hey sis." He said, as he, Harry and Hermione sat down with them. Corrina noticed the look on Ginny's face. It was somewhat anger and also disappointment. She knew that Ginny would tell her later when they were in their rooms.

Soon, the train came to a stop. Ginny was glad. She couldn't stand sitting by her brother any longer. Not after she found out that it was him who told on her and Draco. He truly was a Weasley RAT! As she got off the train, she seen Draco walking with his friends. Right before Ginny entered the main doors, an owl came to her with a message. She took it and petted the owl in thanks. "Who would be owling you I wonder?" Ron gritted his teeth. "It's not who you think it is Ron! Leave me alone!" Ginny yelled, as she ran away crying. Corrina ran after her.

Draco went to his dorm room and put his belongings away. When he was finished, he decided to go for a walk to the bench. He always felt closer to Ginny there. As he reached the area, he heard someone crying. "Ginny? You ok? What happened?" He asked, as he took her in his arms. "Oh, it's my stupid brother Ron! I wish he would stay out of my business!" She sobbed against Draco's chest. "I hate it when you cry. It makes me angry!" He roared. Draco held her in his arms until she stopped crying. They both agreed that they should get back. "Before we head back, I want to talk to you about something. I think I have a way to get Ron off your back but you have to agree to it." Draco told her. "What is it! I'll try anything!" She begged him to tell her. "Remember when we first met? How much we couldn't stand each other? Well, we have to make him believe we can't stand one another. I'll call you Weasley and you call me Malfoy and tell me to get lost. Stuff like that. If we continue to do that for a while, then maybe they will be convinced that we 'supposingly' hate each other." Draco suggested. Ginny looked into his eyes. "Ok. I guess it's worth trying. But one thing before we go back." Ginny said, just before she put her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. After that, they headed back.

When the girls were in their dorm room, Ginny told Corrina all about her two great days of summer. That night Ginny slept very comfortable and visions of Draco filled her dreams. She woke up twice and every time she fell back to sleep, it was Draco that she would dream about.

This year seemed like it was going by faster than the last. Ginny was getting good grades again and was able to see Draco once or twice a week, with no problems. Acting like they hated each other was actually working. Ron was starting to back off and not follow her around as much.

One day, all the students went to Hogsmeade to go Christmas shopping just like last year. Corrina bought a few items for her parents and Ginny bought for her family as well. She even bought something for Ron. Then she thought about Draco, when she seen a beautiful bracelet. She also had something engraved on the back of it:

MY FAVORITE LITTLE ENEMY.. ALL MY LOVE

She could not wait to give it to him. Soon, everyone was back at school. As Ginny was in the dorm room, wrapping Draco's gift, the owl returned with another note for Ginny. This time it had two words, 'the bench'. She smiled and finished wrapping the gift. Quickly, she grabbed it and headed to their area. Draco was pacing back and forth. He was anxious to give her the present he bought for her. "There you are." He said. Ginny went up to him. They hugged and kissed. "Merry Christmas Draco." She smiled. "Merry Christmas Ginny." The gesture was returned. As they exchanged gifts, Ginny told him to go first. She was excited to see what he thought of it. He began to unwrap it slowly. Once the paper was off, he opened the box. "Oh wow! It's great!" He told her as he took it out. "I had something engraved on it." She pointed to it. Draco read what it said. "I love it." He said in a low voice, before kissing her. "Your turn." He said, almost as excited as she was. She ripped the paper off of it and there was a box. When she opened it, she gasped. "Oh Draco! It's beautiful!" She choked. Draco took the ring out of the box. He gently placed it on her finger. It was a silver band with two hearts entwined. The hearts were made of diamonds. "It's a promise ring. It means I will be there for you and you will always have my heart. If you whisper my name over it, the hearts will open and it will make my ring glow. It's a way for us to reach each other when we are apart." He explained. A tear fell down her cheek. "I love it. Thank you." She cried. He gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you Ginny Weasley." "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." He held her in his arms.

The next day, all of the students got on the train to go home for the holidays. This time, Ron didn't think it was necessary to sit by his sister. Ginny was glad for that. As far as everyone else knew, the ring was a friendship ring from Corrina. It was her idea. Soon, they were off the train. Ginny went straight to her room. As she sat down on her bed, she put the back of her hand to her mouth. "Draco Malfoy." She whispered. Just as he told her, the two hearts opened up. Two minutes later, they opened again, but this time there was a faint whisper. "I love you Ginny." She laid down and curled up with her pillow.

"Hey Gin! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny sat up and looked around, realizing she slept through the whole night. Quickly she got up and headed downstairs. Everyone was at the table. "Morning Honey, come sit down and eat." Molly told her. She sat next to Hermione. "Hey look! It's a Malfoy!" Fred joked, pointing towards the window. Ginny whipped her head around. There on the window sill was an ugly crow. "Hey, you're right Fred. I believe it is!" George laughed. Ron decided to join in on the joke. "Actually, I think that's better-looking than Malfoy!" The three of them laughed. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" She screamed, jumping up and running up to her room crying. They all stared in shock. "Eat your breakfast everyone." Molly ordered, as she left the room to check on Ginny. She fell on her bed and cried into her pillow. How could they be so mean? They have no right to say how mean the Malfoys are! There was a knock at the door. "Go away!" She cried. "Ginny open this door." Molly demanded. Realizing who it was, Ginny went to unlock the door. Molly opened it. "I think we need to talk." She said, looking at her daughter. Ginny had such a sad face. "First of all, are you still seeing Draco Malfoy at school? Be honest with me." Actually a little afraid of the answer. "How can I? Ron follows me around everywhere! I don't even have any privacy! One day, Draco walked passed me and said hi, that's all and Ron jumped down my throat!" She tried catching her breath because of crying so hard. Molly sat on the bed next to her. "I understand how you feel Ginny, I do, but we do not associate with the Malfoys. They are evil. I do not want my daughter to be anywhere near them. Now you need to stop seeing him or we will be removing you from Hogwarts!" Molly stated firmly, as she stood up. "I suggest you pull yourself together and come back downstairs." She told her before walking out the door. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed. She put her hand to her mouth. "Draco Malfoy." She whispered, watching as the two hearts opened. Two minutes later she heard, "I'm here, love." She smiled, as she wiped the tears from her face.

As soon as they got back to Hogwarts, Ginny felt more at home. The words that her mum said kept repeating inside her ears. "I just don't understand it. She says she knows how I feel but how can she? She was never told to stay away from dad!" She whined, as Corrina sat there and listened. Ginny plopped on her bed. "Did you have a chance to tell Draco yet?" She asked, feeling sorry for her. Ginny just shook her head and turned over on her bed. She found herself too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Draco was sitting on his bed wondering what Ginny was doing. "Why don't you owl her?" Goyle suggested. "It's late. She's probably sleeping. I'll try tomorrow." Soon after, he fell asleep. That night he had a dream that he took Ginny to a hiding spot he found and they stayed there. Nobody in their families knew where they were. They were free to do whatever they wanted and didn't have to watch over their shoulders every second, afraid of getting caught together. It was great to have the girl of his dreams and nobody to tell him he couldn't.

The next day, Ginny went to the library with Corrina. The owl brought her a message. She took it off the owl and sent him on his way. After she read it, she could hear her mum's words again. "Well?" Corrina waited for Ginny to get up and leave. "I can't go. If anyone in my family finds out they will take me out of Hogwarts. I don't want to risk it." She cried. Corrina felt so bad for her best friend. She closed her books. "Come on! I have an idea!" She took Ginny's by the hand and began pulling her along. "Where are we going?" She moaned in pain from her hand being pulled tightly. "What did the message say?" She asked. Ginny told her what it said which meant Draco was at the area with the bench. "So he's there waiting for you?" Ginny shakingly nodded her head. "Good! Come on!" Corrina yelled, pulling again. "Corrina wait! I can't!" She cried. Stopping in their tracks, Corrina looked at her. "Yes we can! You're not going there to see Draco. We are going there to see, 'my boyfriend'." She made quotations with her fingers as she said 'my boyfriend'. "What are you talking about?" Ginny was confused. "You'll see!" She giggled, forcing Ginny to run the rest of the way.

When they got there, Draco was surprised to see Corrina with her. "Ok listen you two!" She panted, all out of breath. "You both need a way to be together without getting caught and I am the only option you have left. I will come here with Ginny, you can spend time together, but when we are in the school, we have to make it look like Draco and I are a couple. Everyone will see us together and it will take the attention off of both of you. Nobody will think we're coming here for you two to see each other. So what do you say?" Corrina waited anxiously for a response. Draco and Ginny both stared at her for a while. Then Draco spoke. "Ginny, I think she has a good idea!" He said with approval. "Ok, let's try it your way." Ginny agreed. Corrina smiled. "Great well, start spending time together! I'll wait over here!" They all laughed. They began kissing. Corrina had her back to them. All of a sudden, she could hear voices. It was Ron, Harry and Hermione coming their way! Corrina ran over to Draco and grabbed his arm. "What the?!" He stuttered. "I am so glad you ask me to be your girlfriend Draco. I've liked you for a long time. Let's go for a walk down by the boat house my love." Corrina played, holding onto his arm. The others got closer. Draco then realized what she was doing. "Sounds good." He said, winking at Ginny. They walked right toward the others. Ron had an astonished look on his face when he seen them together. "Hi guys! Draco and I are going for a walk to the boat house to be alone." She said in a believable way. "Really? How long have you two been a couple?" Ron asked, sarcastically. "None of your business Weasley! And that goes for your sister as well!" Draco played along. He actually sounded vicious for a moment. It worked. They seemed to have fooled them. They walked away arm in arm. "Can you believe him?! He tries to get my sister and when he realizes he can't, he moves on to her best friend!" Ron was furious at the thought of it. "Come on Ron. Let's just go to Hagrid's." Hermione said, as she grabbed his arm. They continued on their way. When it was clear, Draco and Corrina went back to the bench where Ginny was. "It worked! I can't believe it!" Ginny cheered. Draco threw his arms around her, giving her a loving kiss at the same time. "Don't mind me guys. I'm only the girlfriend." All three of them laughed. Draco let go of Ginny and looked at Corrina. "Ok you deserve this." He smirked as he gave her a hug and a little kiss on the hand. She blushed even though it was all in fun.

Well, their little scheme worked for the rest of the school year and Ron stopped following Ginny. Nobody had a clue! This was great! Now they have a way to be together! Let's just hope it stays that way...

 **Chapter 5: 14 and Waiting**

Ginny could not wait to get to Hogwarts. She wanted to see Draco so much. Draco smiled at her quickly as he got on the train. The two of them stayed in touch all summer through their rings and nobody ever knew. Now they had the perfect cover-up thanks to Corrina. They owed her a lot. Ginny sat down next to Corrina. "After we put our stuff away, we can go over to the area to see him." Corrina whispered to her. They didn't want to take the chance of anyone hearing them. "Thank you so much, Corrina. You don't know how much this means to us." Ginny assured her. "Well, I just felt bad watching you and Draco trying to see one another and you never get a break. It just didn't seem right to keep you two apart. No matter how much your parents hate each other." Corrina smiled, affectionately. Ginny decided, this year she was going to buy Corrina something for Christmas.

After the train came to a stop, Ginny practically jumped off. Her and Corrina ran to their room. Draco did the same thing. "Hey mate. Why don't you just go see her? You can put your stuff away later." Goyle told him, knowing how much Draco wanted to see Ginny. "I think I'll do that." He said, lying his trunk on his bed. Goyle and Crabbe waved as he walked out the door. Walking rapidly to the main doors, Draco could not wait to see her. He was almost running on his way to the area.

"Ok. Everything is put away! Let's go!" Ginny screeched, as her and Corrina walked towards the door. They ran down the stairs and out the main doors. "I'll beat you there!" Corrina shouted. "I doubt that!" Ginny yelled back. Of course, Ginny had a bigger reason for getting there. She won by a few feet. "Whoa! Slow down love, you're going to fall and hurt yourself!" Draco laughed. Ginny went up to him and collapsed in his arms. "I missed you so much." She panted. "I missed you too love." They held each other for a while. Corrina smiled and went to her usual spot to be the lookout. Draco rubbed Ginny's back as they kissed. The feelings they had for one another were very strong now. Corrina could see the love in their eyes every time they looked at each other. She was always one for true love.

When they got back to the Great Hall for supper, Draco and Corrina sat together to make it look good. Ginny sat by Hermione. "Do you want to come to Hagrid's hut with us after we eat?" She invited Ginny. "I am really tired. I think I'm just going to go and lay down." Ginny lied. Hermione nodded and continued eating. "Well, at least you're over Malfoy! That was a nightmare!" Ron groaned. "Yea well, family knows best." Ginny cringed just hearing herself say it. She knew they agreed to act like enemies, but it was difficult for her. Draco kept glancing over at her. The best thing about it was Ron had his back to Draco so he couldn't see it. That was one thing Ginny was glad about. It made it a little easier.

That night, Ginny had a dream that her and Draco got married and had a baby boy. They named him Roman Alexander Malfoy. In her dream, her, Draco and Roman were at her parents house and everyone was getting along great. When she woke up, she smiled, thinking how nice it would be for everyone to get along.

Classes were a bit harder this year. Ginny and Draco had three classes together. Corrina was in four of Ginny's. After class, they went out to their area. "I wish we could be like a normal couple." Ginny told him. "I know love, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen any time soon." He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "At least we have this time together." She sighed. Just then, Corrina came running up to them. "It's Ron! He's looking for you!" She whispered. Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss. "Love you." She whispered. "Love you too." He returned. She rushed over to the opening just in time. "There you are." Ron said. "What's up?" She asked. "Mum messaged me. Charlie got hurt but he's going to be fine. Her and dad are coming to get us in two days. We're all going down there to see him. Bill and Fleur might be moving so if they do, Mum said their house is going to be locked up until the next one of us get married. I just wanted you to know. Mum said to be ready when they come and get us." He explained. "How long are we going to be down there for?" She asked, wondering how long she would be away from Draco. "About two weeks, so we will be going from there to home for Christmas break." He told her, a little suspicious by the look on her face. "Two weeks?!" She whined. "What are you so upset about?" He asked, since she was about to start crying. "Nothing. It's just that my classes are more difficult this year and I don't want to be away too long and get behind on them." She lied. "Mum is going to get all of our homework so we can still do it." He told her. "Ok well, I guess I'm going to finish studying for my test tomorrow. After that, I'm going up to my room to pack." Ginny said, hoping he would leave. "All right. I'm going over to Hagrid's with Hermione and Harry so I better get going." Ron excused himself, before walking away. Ginny waited until he was out of site and then ran back to Draco, crying. "Oh Draco! I don't want to go for two weeks!" She cried. He put his arms around her. "I know love, but it will be fine. We still have our rings." He assured her, trying to comfort her. For about the next ten minutes, she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

Ginny and Corrina went back to their room. "I can't believe you're leaving for two weeks. Too bad your mum wouldn't let you stay here." Corrina complained. "I know. I think she is making sure I go because she doesn't want there to be a chance with Draco." Ginny grumbled. The two of them packed up Ginny's belongings and then went to bed.

The next day was very hard for her and Draco. They didn't want to be apart anymore. At least with her at Hogwarts, they could spend a little time together. Corrina was being the lookout again. "I don't want to go." She cried. "I know. I don't want you to go either love." He complained. They were lying down on the grass. Draco leaned over her and kissed her. He placed his hand on her stomach. Slowly, he moved his hand upward, under her shirt. Their breathing became heavy. Both heartbeats were pounding against each other. Draco decided to stop before their feelings wouldn't let them. "I would never hurt you Ginny. I love you." He told her, just before Corrina came by them. "Guys, I hate to interrupt but we are supposed to be in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes! Dumbledore wanted to talk to all of us remember?" Draco looked over at Ginny. "We better go." He frowned. They got up and he gave her one last kiss before heading out with Corrina. "You ready?" He asked her. "Yea. I'll meet you inside Ginny." She said, turning to walk with Draco. About five minutes later, Ginny began jogging up to the school.

Once everyone was in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Hello students. Today I have some news to share with all of you. A new law was put into effect this morn. It is no longer Seventeen years of age for using magic outside of Hogwarts. The new age is now Sixteen. If anyone is at least this age, they are allowed to use magic when they go home. The reason for this is because a new class will be introduced at Hogwarts. This is called 'Environmental Magic'. It will be required to use magic in different environments. So that will be all for now. Please go on to what you were all doing." He announced. Draco glanced over at Ginny. He made it a point to go up to Corrina while people could see him do it. "Hey hun. You want to go for a walk to our favorite place? I have some good news to tell you." He smirked. "Sure thing." Corrina answered, knowing what he meant. Ginny left first and headed over to the bench. Five minutes later, Draco and Corrina showed up. He threw his arms around Ginny. "Do you realize what this new age means?" He grinned. She gave him a confused look. "What are you thinking, Draco?" Kind of curious as to where he was going with this. "At the end of next year they can't stop us from being together! Ginny, we will be able to apperate! To somewhere, ANYWHERE in the world!" He was practically yelling, he was so excited. Ginny placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh Draco! This is wonderful! We just have to get through the rest of this year and next year and we can be together all the time!" She cried. "I love you!" Came flying out of her mouth, as she threw her arms around him. Corrina was so happy for them.

The three of them didn't notice that Luna Lovegood was standing behind them. Ginny turned around and screamed. "Luna!" She gasped. Draco whipped around. "Don't mind me. I believe in true love. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She smiled as she walked away. "Do you think she will say anything to anyone?" Draco asked, with a worried look. "I really don't think she will. Besides, you are HER boyfriend remember?" Ginny grinned. "Oh yea right. So, Corrina, you want to do some snogging?" He winked. "Um sure but let's wait until our next life." She joked back. Ginny stared at both of them. "You both are lucky you're joking or that 'next life' would come sooner than you think!" She let them know. They all burst out laughing.

 **Chapter 6: Hurry Back**

Ginny could not believe that it has only been one week since they came down to see Charlie. She wanted to get back to Hogwarts in the worst way. "Draco Malfoy, I love you." She whispered over the ring. Shortly after that she heard, "I love you too, my love. Miss you." She smiled, as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. In no time at all, she was in dreamland.

Molly was enjoying the time at Charlie's place. His kitchen was huge. Molly had so much space to make the meals. As breakfast was just about done, Ginny came down the stairs. Ron was sitting in one of the chairs with Hermione on his lap. Ginny sat down in the same room. "Hello Ginny. Did you sleep ok?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face. "I slept fine." Ginny answered. Ron gave her a funny look. "All right everyone, come and eat." Molly told them. Charlie was doing so much better now, from being attacked by a baby dragon. Everyone sat around the table.

"Draco. You have to study! You're going to fail." Corrina scolded him. She promised Ginny that she would keep him in line. Draco glanced over at her. "Sorry. I just can't concentrate. I miss her so much." Corrina had a sad look on her face. "I know you do. She misses you too. You need to do this or she will kick BOTH our butts when she gets back!" She giggled. Draco grinned. "You're right. Let's get started." For the next hour, Corrina was able to keep Draco studying and doing homework. Ginny was going to be proud of her.

Later that night, Ginny whispered back and forth with Draco, using the ring. It wasn't as good as being with him but at least it was something. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ginny asked. "It's Fleur." The voice on the other side of the door answered. "Come in." Ginny told her. The door opened and Fleur came in, wearing her night gown. "Can we talk?" Ginny looked up at her. "Sure. About what?" She asked, sitting up on her bed. "About Draco Malfoy." She whispered. "There's no need. I'm staying away from him. Did Mum ask you to come in and get some information for her?" Ginny asked, a little offended. Fleur shook her head. "No. Actually, I came to tell you I know how you feel. My father told me that I couldn't see Bill because he was not from France. As you can see, you and I are more alike than you think." She giggled. Ginny smiled. It made her feel better. "Now, I know that if I was you, there is no way I would let my parents tell me not to see him. I would find a way. I can tell by the look on your face you love him. Am I mistaken?" Ginny shook her head. "You're right. It just hurts. We want to be together so bad. I just wish there was a way for our families to get along." Ginny told her. "Well, I don't know if they will ever get along, but I do know that if you need some advice, you can always come to me. Even if you just want to talk. Ok?" Fleur assured her, smiling. "Thank you Fleur. I will be taking you up on the talks." Ginny promised her. She tapped Ginny on the shoulder before getting up to leave the room. "Wait Fleur. There is something I do want to ask, but I'm afraid you wouldn't tell me the answer." Ginny crinkled her nose. She always did that when she was a little worried about the answer. "What is it?" She asked, walking back over to the bed. "If you were me, and you wanted to see him, how would you go to him without being caught? I mean, I can't do apperation until the end of next year." Fleur smiled. "No. You couldn't do that, but if I were you, I would just use FLOO transportation." She winked at Ginny. Ginny's eyes got very wide. "I never thought of that! Wait, I couldn't do that either. There is no place in Hogwarts to enter." She put her head down and looked very sad again. "Well, I shouldn't tell you this but there is one place to enter." Ginny began to get very excited. "Where?!" She was so anxious to hear the answer. "You know that girl that died in the bathroom?" Ginny thought for a second. "You mean Moaning Myrtle?" Fleur nodded. "It is in the bathroom. It's her stall." Fleur whispered. "But you didn't hear it from me." She winked. Ginny threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much, Fleur. You don't know how much this means to me." "Yes, Ginny, I do." Fleur whispered. "Just one thing." Ginny put her hands together like she was praying. Fleur gave her a patient stare. "I don't have any FLOO powder and I can't really ask Mum for any. Do you know where I can get some?" She hoped the answer was yes. Fleur smiled. "Let me see what I can do." She winked and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. After she left the room, Ginny closed the door. As she jumped on her bed, she whispered over the ring. "Draco Malfoy, I might be using FLOO powder to come see you!" A few seconds later she heard, "What?! How? " They chatted back and forth for a while and then Ginny went to sleep.

The next day, the family had plans to down to Dragora Fields where they keep the dragons that Charlie trains. Fleur talked Molly into letting Ginny stay behind with her. "Ok everyone, let's go!" Molly ordered, as she held the door open. The only ones that stayed behind were Ginny, Fleur and Bill. Ginny was relieved. It would be difficult to talk about Draco with everyone there. Bill came walking out of their room, carrying a small pouch. He walked over to Ginny. "This is for you." He said, handing her the pouch. With curiosity, she opened it and looked inside. "FLOO powder!" She was surprised Bill would be involved with this. She stood there, looking at him. Bill smiled. "Ginny look, Fleur and I had a discussion about it last night. Even though I don't like this you and Draco thing, I won't stand in your way." He promised. "Thank you Bill." She cried, as she gave him a huge hug. "Now use only a handful to get there and a handful to get back. Today is Sunday, which means that all of the professors are in their offices all day. There's an old chimney place upstairs in the den. Use it to get there but say 'Moaning Myrtle's stall' very clearly or you will end up standing inside the toilet! I know Dragora Fields is a huge place and they will probably be gone for about three hours, so make sure you are back here in an hour and a half. Now hurry." Fleur advised her, pointing to the stairs. Ginny gave her and Bill a hug, before running up the stairs and into the den. Quickly, she took a handful of powder and stepped into the chimney place. "Moaning Myrtle's stall." She stated clearly and dropped the powder. Suddenly, all there was left was a huge cloud of dusty smoke! Ginny was gone.

Draco and Corrina were sitting in the library when he noticed his ring glowing. He held his hand to his mouth. "Open." He whispered. He heard, 'I'm in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Love you." He quickly looked up at Corrina. "We have to go!" He told her, standing up and grabbing his books. Corrina did the same. Rushing down the hall, she asked, "Where are we going?" Draco didn't even look back at her. "Ginny's here!" He smiled. When they got there, Draco pushed the doors open, causing them to slam against the wall. "About time." Ginny teased. "Ginny!" They rushed into each others arms. "How in the world did you get a hold of FLOO powder?!" He asked her. "Bill and Fleur gave it to me! He said he's not happy about us but he isn't going to stand in our way." She cheered. Draco gave her a huge hug.

A while later, as they were cuddling together, Corrina came walking back in. "You're still here?" She asked. After she found out what time it was, she jumped to her feet. "Oh my gosh Draco! I have to go! I'm a half hour late!" Quickly she grabbed a handful of powder. With one last kiss and one more 'I love you', she was gone.

"Where is she? They are going to be back soon!" Fleur was getting frantic and pacing the floor. "She'll be here. She knows she can't risk it." Bill assured his wife. Just then, there was a cloud of smoke in the chimney place. It was Ginny. "What took you so long? I was going crazy, thinking they might get back before you!" Fleur yelled. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time. But thank you so much for this. It was great!" Five minutes later, the rest of the family returned. Fleur put her hand on her chest and gave Ginny a 'that was close' kind of look. Ginny was so happy she was able to spend time with Draco and that Bill and Fleur knew, but the best part ... nobody else in the family did!

 **Chapter 7: The Surprise Teacher For Environmental Magic**

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny and Corrina went to their room to put their stuff away. When they were finished, they started down the stairs, to the Great Hall, to eat. As they opened the doors to enter, Ginny noticed that Draco was not there. "I wonder where he is." She said, looking around. Corrina just gave her a look and then they sat down at a table by themselves.

Lucius Malfoy entered the Hall and strolled up to Professor Dumbledore. "Lucius." He said, placing his goblet down. "Albus. I'm letting you know that since Draco is going to be sixteen after Christmas, he will be taking Environmental Magic this year instead of next year." Lucius informed him. "Very well, we will place his name on the list. Is there anything else?" He looked at Lucius with no emotion. "No that will be all...Albus." He said, giving him a half bow. "Lucius." Albus did the same.

After Lucius left, Professor Dumbledore kept an eye on Ginny. He watched her and Corrina leave the Hall. Just then he seen Ron walk by. "Mr. Weasley, please tell you sister that I would like to talk to her in my office." He told Ron. "Ok I'll tell her right away." He promised, before walking out to look for her. Walking towards the bench area, Corrina noticed Ron coming up behind them. "Ron's coming." She whispered to Ginny. "Ginny, hold up! I was told to tell you that Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office." He relayed the message, panting. "All right." She said, half disappointed that she wasn't able to see Draco. She said bye to Corrina and headed to his office.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked. "Ah Ginny, please come in. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the new class this year. Were you interested in signing up for it?" Dumbledore asked her, walking around his office. "Professor, I thought you had to be sixteen in order to take Environmental Magic. I'm only fifteen." She reminded him. "Yes you are, but Ginny you will be sixteen at the end of the year. You can sign up for it if you want. You have my permission." He told her. "I don't know, Professor. I mean, I don't think I have a reason to take it right now." She said. Dumbledore looked at her. "Draco Malfoy is taking it. I would think that would be a good reason to take it." He smiled, with a glimmer in his eyes. She quickly tried to think of something to say. "Professor, we aren't allowed to be around each other." Her voice a little shaky. "Miss Weasley, I often notice that when two people are in love, and they are told not to see each other, they always find a way to be together. So the bench area is a comfortable spot I presume." He teased. With her face turning red, she smiled. "I should have known that you would know." She stuttered. "Well, since I am not your parent or Draco's either, I see no reason to say anything." He winked at her. "Thank you Professor, and I think I will sign up for the class." She told him. Dumbledore showed her to the door and said goodbye as she left.

As soon as Ginny got outside, she dashed over to the bench area, where Corrina was waiting. "Well, what did he say?" She asked, curious. Ginny put her hand up as she tried to catch her breath. "He wanted me to sign up for Environmental Magic." She told her. Corrina gave her a funny look. Just then, Goyle walked up to them. "You know where Draco is?" He asked. "No I don't. I was hoping he would be here, but he never showed." She answered. "Well, if you see him tell 'em I'm looking for him ok?" He looked at Ginny. She nodded. Goyle turned to leave. "Well, we should get going back to the school." Corrina told her. Ginny stood up and went with her, a little disappointed.

Not too many people were in the common room. They sat down for a while. Harry and Hermione came in and joined them. "Hello." Hermione smiled. "Are you two going to be taking the new class this year?" Ginny asked them. They both shook their heads. Being a little relieved about that, Ginny decided to go up to her room. Corrina followed her.

The next morning, Ginny was just waking up, when the owl came in to give her a message. She took the note and opened it. 'After breakfast, meet me by the bench.' is what she read, smiling as she folded the note. Her and Corrina headed down to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, Ginny began looking all around for Draco. He was nowhere to be found. "Well, let's hurry up and eat. Then we can head over to the bench." Ginny suggested as they sat down at the table. Quickly they pushed down their food and gulped their juice. "Ok let's go." Corrina ordered. They got up and rushed out the doors. "I hope he's there!" Ginny said, running to the area. When they got there, nobody was around. "Where is he?" Disappointment filled her voice. Corrina shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait here for him to show up Ginny."

As they sat on the bench studying, they heard a branch break behind them. They both turned to see what or who it was. "Draco! Where were you?" Ginny asked, jumping up to run to him. "Hello love. My dad made me go with him on one of his business runs." Draco told her, rolling his eyes. He usually got quite bored on these trips. He kissed Ginny. "So I heard you are taking the new class this year." Ginny mentioned. "Yeah. My dad talked to Dumbledore about it yesterday." He said. Ginny smiled. "Are you hiding something from me?" He grinned. "Professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to sign up for it too. He told me you were taking it. He also knows about us and this place and said he has no reason to say anything." She laughed. Putting his arms around her, he gave her a huge hug.

Later that day, whoever was taking Environmental Magic was sent to the library to get the book they would need for the class. Draco and Ginny glanced at each other. "Ok everyone, take a seat at the back table please. I will give you a little information on what the class is about." Dumbledore announced. They all listened closely. This year, only six students were taking the class. After he gave them the information, he introduced the one who would be teaching the class. Ginny gasped and Draco's eyes widened. "Afternoon students. My name is Bill Weasley and I will be your instructor for this special class. Now you will be paired with a partner and you will study together, work on tests together, and homework will be done together. Get used to spending a lot of time with your partner. Ok so, Trina and Cory, you will be together. Lacey and Gretta, you two are together. That leaves...hmm...Ginny and Draco." Bill winked at his sister. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and smiled. The students got up to leave. Ginny and Draco walked over to Bill. He looked at Draco and held out his hand. Staring at it for a few seconds, Draco finally shook it. "Be good to her Draco. Don't ever hurt her." He whispered. "I promise with all my heart. Thank you, Bill." He whispered back. Bill gave Ginny a hug before he had to leave.

"Well, that was weird." Draco stated, as they left the library. Ginny was so happy. Now it was clear as to why Dumbledore wanted her to sign up for the class. It gave them a chance to be together. She never thought she would love the idea of starting class so much. They were able to be together for it and that's all that mattered.

 **Chapter 8: Not Again!**

It was now after Christmas break and the students were all back in school. Ginny was getting ready for her Environmental Magic class. Corrina walked with her until they reached the door of the classroom. "I'll see you later Ginny." Corrina said, as she walked away. Ginny waved and entered the room. Draco was already there and Bill was sitting at his desk in the front of the room. Draco walked up to her. "Well, you ready to sit next to me?" He grinned. "Of course." She said, as they went over to a table and sat down. It seemed a little strange to be able to sit next to him when other kids were around. Bill looked up and noticed everyone was there. "Ok class. Today we are going to go over a few things and also take notes." Bill informed the class. He walked over to the board and wrote down a set of rules. When he finished, they were told to write them down. Ginny thought it was great to have Bill as an instructor. Especially when he was the only sibling to not try and stop them from having a relationship.

Class only lasted two hours but it was nice to be able to work on certain things with Draco. After class, Ginny went up to Bill. "Hey Bill, how are we supposed to work and study together outside of class? I mean if Ron sees us he will run to Mum." Ginny told him. "Yea, I thought about that too. If you want you can use this room." Bill offered. Ginny and Draco both agreed that using the classroom would be best.

"Well, how did it go?" Corrina asked her. "It went very well, but it felt weird sitting next to Draco and not getting in trouble for it." She laughed. They went up to their room to go to bed. "I just hope it works out for you two and I hope Ron doesn't find out. It is going to be hard to keep it a secret that you're working together in class though. I'm sure if he found out, he would go straight to your mum." Corrina stated, as she climbed into bed. Ginny knew she was right. Ron would definitely tell on them that's for sure.

As Draco got up the next morning, he realized someone put shaving cream all over him and his bed. "All right, who did this?" He yelled, grinning. "Happy Birthday!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Draco was now sixteen. He smiled as he thought about being able to do magic now. Ginny was waiting at their area. "Waiting for me love?" He asked, leaning over to give her a kiss. "Happy Birthday." She whispered. "So what do I get as a present?" He teased. She stood up and took his hand. She laid down on the grass, with him lying next to her. Slowly, she began to unbutton her blouse. Draco could not believe she was actually doing this. He looked into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She said back. The passionate kissing and the gentle caressing almost took them to a whole new level. That is, until they heard a noise coming from the opening. Quickly, Ginny buttoned up and Draco jumped to his feet. "Hey guys." Corrina said, walking up to them. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

Later that night, Ginny had a dream that her and Draco were alone in a house that was very familiar. It was Bill and Fleur's old house. Molly and Arthur gave it to them! When she woke up, her eyes filled with tears. Oh how she wanted that dream to come true. Hermione came into Ginny's room to relay a message. "Bill is in Dumbledore's office and wants to talk to you." Ginny sat up on her bed. "Ok thanks." She yawned, as she got up to get dressed. Hermione left the room. Corrina walked with her until they arrived at his door. "Let me know what happens." Corrina told her, as she turned to leave. Ginny nodded, as she knocked on the door. It opened for her and she saw Bill standing next to Dumbledore. "Hey Bill. You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, walking in. "Yea, I'll see you later Professor." He told him, as he walked towards Ginny. "Come with me." He ordered, exiting the room. They hurried down the hall and entered the classroom for Environmental Magic. "Ok I wanted to let you know that Ron seen you and Draco together, as you were doing research for class. He came and told me. He didn't tell Mum or Dad because I told him I would take care of it." He smiled. "So how are we going to continue working together without Ron being a spy?" She cried. Bill put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I told you that you and Draco can use this classroom. If it becomes a real problem I will figure out something else." He winked. She knew she could trust him. "All right. I will let Draco know." Ginny told him, before giving him a hug and leaving.

With a heart filled with anger, she found Draco. "We need to talk. Meet me at the bench." She said, as she walked away before Ron could see them. Draco knew something was up. He left the table and went out the doors. "So what happened?" Corrina asked her. "Ron tried to get Draco and I in trouble again!" Corrina's eye widened. Draco was just arriving and he overheard what Ginny had said. "What happened?!" He demanded to know. Ginny gave him a hug. "Bill said that Ron seen us together when we were doing some research for class. He told Bill. He didn't tell our Mum and Dad because Bill told him he would take care of it. So he said from now on we can use the classroom and if that causes a problem he will figure something else out for us." She explained. Draco gave her a hug. "It's fine. Sounds like Bill has it under control. We just have to be careful from now on." He warned her. Ginny agreed. That night they used their rings to talk back and forth for a while before they fell asleep.

As time went on, Draco and Ginny were using the classroom with no problems. That is, until one day. "Ginny, Draco, can you stay after class? I need to talk to the both of you." Bill informed them. They stayed behind while the rest of the class left. "What is it Bill?" Ginny asked. "We need to go. I talked to Dumbledore and he gave me permission to take both of you with me." He told them, as they left the room and headed down the hall. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked with curiosity. Bill opened up the bathroom door. "My house." He answered, as he pulled out the FLOO powder. Ginny and Draco looked at each other. "Come on! We don't have much time!" He roared, pushing his sister into Moaning Myrtle's stall. "Just say 'Bill and Fleur's' and that's where you will go." Ginny went first, then Draco, then Bill. The three of them brushed themselves off when they got there. "What's going on Bill?" Ginny insisted. Bill looked at her and then turned his glance to Draco. "Ok I brought you here because Ron threatened to go to Mum and Dad if he sees you two together again. Dumbledore gave me permission to keep you two here until the end of the class. In the meantime, we need to figure out some arrangements." Bill told them. "Arrangements?" Draco asked. "Yea, we only have one spare bedroom. There is no way I am letting you two in the same room. That's not all. Our parents are going to find out eventually. You both need to decide what you want to do. Is this relationship worth it? What are you planning on doing when they find out?" He asked, expecting an answer to every question he threw at them. "Bill, look, I love your sister with all my heart. I would never hurt her. I want to be with her for a very long time, if not for the rest of my life." Draco told him. Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Ginny, is this how you feel too?" She looked at Draco again. "Yes." She cried. "Ok Well, I will try to help as long as I can. If Mum and Dad show up looking for you, I have no choice but to tell them you're here. Draco, if your parents ask, I'll have to tell them too. Understand?" He warned them. They both nodded. "Good, now let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Bill suggested, walking out the doorway.

Later that night, Bill allowed them to share the bedroom. "One, behave and two, I don't want to be an uncle quite yet." He teased. "Bill!" Ginny yelled, as she threw a pillow at him. Throwing it back, he laughed.

 **Chapter 9: And Away They Go!**

The plan that Bill came up with was actually working very well. Nobody knew they weren't at Hogwarts except Bill and Dumbledore. Ginny didn't even have a chance to tell Corrina. At least Ron won't get the chance to see them together again.

One day, Bill left them at the house and went shopping with Fleur. They were told not to answer the phone. They cuddled on the couch and listened to Muggle music. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Go ahead." She said, turning to look at him. "If our parents found out and tried to stop us from being together, what would you do?" He asked. "I'm not sure, but I know what I WANT to do." She told him. "So what do you want to do?" He was curious. She looked into his eyes. "Well, I want to stay together." She answered. "How bad? I mean, how far would you go to stay together?" He grinned. "What are you thinking?" She asked. "Well, we might have to take off if we want to stay together." He mentioned. "If that's what it takes." She said, with a serious look on her face. He sat up and his eyes were wide. "You would really be willing to take off with me?" He asked, in a low voice. "In a heartbeat." She whispered, as she leaned in for a kiss.

After a while, Fleur and Bill returned. "You two behaving?" Bill teased. They smiled at him. "Leave them two alone!" Fleur told him, slapping his arm. Ginny offered to help Fleur put the groceries away. They went into the kitchen. Bill took Draco to the basement to put some boxes away for Fleur. As they were down there, Ginny used that opportunity to talk to her. "Remember when you said I could talk to you anytime I wanted?" She asked. Fleur turned to look at her. "What is it Ginny?" She asked, knowing there was something on her mind. "I have very strong feelings for Draco and I want to be with him but it's something I want to do on my birthday because then I'll be sixteen." She revealed to Fleur. "Ginny, are you talking about sex?" She asked, almost dropping the bottle of milk. "Yea. I want to be with him now but I'm only fifteen. Is that so bad?" Fleur looked at her with concern. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need a truthful answer. Have you ever heard of a witch and wizard connecting?" She asked, in a whisper. Ginny shook her head. "Well, when a witch and wizard love each other, and I mean true love, they connect by making love. They are usually married first, although, they can still connect if they're not. Once the connection has been done, the witch, IF it is true love, will be with child. Now as I see it, what you and Draco have is true love, so be very careful in making the decision to connect." She explained. Ginny could tell there was something else to it. Something Fleur was keeping from her. "I understand. It just seems like you're not telling me something. Is there something else to this connection thing?" She wanted to know everything. "Ok Ginny, do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life with Draco?" She thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I do." She answered, smiling. "I'm going to tell you, even though I shouldn't. When a witch and wizard connect, it's like a bond that holds them together forever. Nobody can come between them. What I mean is, your parents cannot stop you. No matter how hard they tried. You would be connected for life. That is the only true thing that will stop your parents and Draco's from keeping you both apart. IF it's true love." She explained to her. Ginny's eyes widened. Finally there was something that could keep them together! "I don't want you rushing into this just because your parents won't be able to keep you apart. Promise me you will think long and hard before making that decision." Ginny looked at her and promised.

Later that evening, while her and Draco were lying next to each other, she couldn't help but think of the words Fleur said to her. Part of her wanted to turn over and make it happen right now, but she was determined to wait, at least until her birthday. She also would have to tell Draco about it first. "Goodnight, Love." Draco whispered. "Goodnight Draco." She returned, kissing one last time. He kept his arm around her while they drifted off to sleep. She had a dream that they connected and their parents found out. They tried to kill them in order to keep them apart! Draco was awakened by the jolting back and forth. "Ginny, Love, wake up." He whispered, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and held him tightly. "Shh, It's ok. It was just a bad dream." He comforted her. A few minutes later, she was fine and they both went back to sleep.

A week later, Bill informed them that it was time for a final exam. They needed to do some research at the library. "Bill, how can we go to the library? We can't be seen." She stated. "I know. We might have to have Fleur get the books for you and bring them back here." He suggested. Fleur agreed to do it. The next day, she came back with four books. "Thank you Fleur." Ginny said, as she took the books. "You're welcome." She returned, leaving the room.

About an hour later, the phone rang. Bill answered it. "Oh hi Mum." He said, placing his finger to his mouth for Ginny and Draco to be quiet. "No that's not what happened. They both are in my class. I would know if something was going on. They once bumped into each other when they had to do some research for class and that's when Ron saw them. He thought they were together. You know how Ron can be, always jumping to conclusions." He made a fake laugh. Ginny could feel her heart pounding. Draco put his arms around her to give her some comfort. For the first time, Bill seen exactly how much Draco truly loved his sister. He hung up the phone. "Well, that was scary. She still thinks you're at Hogwarts. She was just wondering what was going on because Ron had a talk with her. He also told her that he hasn't seen you two together since." He relayed the conversation to them. They all laughed. There was only two more weeks of school left and eleven more days til Ginny's sixteenth birthday.

That night they were lying down and Draco brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You never did say what you wanted for your birthday." He reminded her. "I don't know." She lied. "There's gotta be something you want." He said. "Yea, just to be with you without any problems. That's all I want." She told him. Finally they fell asleep.

The next morning, they were awakened by Bill. "Hey! Get up! Take this and go to our old house! Mum and Dad are here! They know you're not at Hogwarts! He tried to whisper. They jumped up and got dressed. Taking the FLOO powder and a bag that Bill gave them, they thanked him for all the help he gave them. As they were getting ready to leave, Molly barged in the room! "What in the bloody hell is going on?! Ginny Weasley! You are coming home with us right now!" Just then, Draco grabbed her arm and just as quick, they apperated! They were gone. Molly could not believe her eyes.

As soon as they reappeared, they found themselves at Bill and Fleurs old house. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded. A few seconds later, Ginny opened the bag that Bill gave them. She gasped. "What is it?" Draco was a little worried. "Galleons!" She cried. He pulled it out of her hand. There was a piece of paper inside. He took it out and unfolded it. "Ginny and Draco, take care and good luck. All our love, Bill and Fleur. Galleons are to help you, in the amount of 1,000,000!" He read in a loud voice. Ginny started to cry. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked just to make sure. "Yes I do, but we can't stay here. Mum will come here for sure!" She told him. He nodded. "I know where to go." He put his arm out and she grabbed a hold of it. Draco apperated...and they were gone again!

 **Chapter 10: Deatheaters!**

Draco and Ginny bought themselves a tent and put it up in the woods. When they were finished, they went out and bought some groceries and supplies. Putting the stuff away, Ginny looked over at Draco. "Do you think we are going to be ok?" She asked, in a nervous voice. "We'll be fine love." He answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I better make us something to eat." She said, walking into the kitchen area.

Meanwhile, back at Bill and Fleur's place, Molly and Arthur were furious. "Where did they go?!" She asked Bill. "I don't know. They didn't say anything while they were here." He lied. "And just what were they doing here anyway?!" She yelled. Bill took a deep breath. "I brought them here to keep an eye on them. As you know, they are both in my class." He explained. Molly believed him. "Well, now all we have to do is try and figure out where they are!" Arthur spoke up. Molly wrote a note and sent it to the Malfoys. About twenty minutes later they showed up at Bill's place. "What happened?" Draco's Mum asked Molly. After explaining it all, Lucius took off to try and find his son. "We should get going too." Arthur told his wife. Soon it was just Bill and Fleur again. "Do you think they will find them?" Fleur asked. "I don't know, but I DO know that they are determined to stay together." He answered, staring out the window.

The next morning, Draco opened his eyes and smiled. Watching Ginny sleep next to him was one of his favorite things to do. He softly rubbed her arm. She squirmed a little. He kissed her on the cheek, before getting up. Draco heard a noise coming from outside. He went to see what it was. As he peeked his head out, he noticed two men walking around. As he watched closely, he realized who they were. They were deatheaters and working for his father! "Great." He whispered. Eventually, they left the area. As Draco turned around, he saw Ginny standing in the kitchen. "Morning love. Did you sleep well?" He grinned. "Yes. As a matter of fact I did. What were you watching outside?" She yawned. He walked over to the stove to make breakfast for her. "It was two of my dad's workers. Probably looking for me. They're gone now." They sat down together to eat.

"I'm going to send a message to Ginny to let her know they're out looking for them." Fleur told her husband. "Good idea. Tell her to send one back so we know how they are." Bill requested. Fleur nodded, as she began to write. Bill walked over to the window and looked out. There were two men walking around the yard, as if looking for something. It was the same two that Draco had seen. Bill walked outside. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked them. "We were told to keep an eye out for Draco Malfoy. It doesn't concern you." They told Bill. He knew this was Lucius at work so he bowed his head and returned inside his house. "Fleur, let Draco know two men are looking for him. They work for his dad." Bill ordered, as he went into the kitchen. "Ok." Fleur wrote it down and then folded up the paper to tie it to her owl. She made sure it was sent from the back door so the men wouldn't see it. The owl quickly flew away.

Draco and Ginny were listening to muggle music when they heard an owl screaching at the window. "It's Corbin! Fleur's owl!" Ginny told Draco. She went to him and removed the note from his foot. "Dear Ginny and Draco, Just wanted you to know that both your parents are out looking for you. Draco, there are two guys here looking for you too. Bill said they work for your dad. All is well here. Please reply back so we know how you both are. All our love, Fleur and Bill." Ginny read out loud to Draco. Quickly she grabbed some paper and wrote: 'Bill and Fleur. All is well here. We bought a tent and staying in the woods. It's quiet, peaceful and we are together so we are great. All our love, Ginny and Draco.' She folded it up and tied it to Corbin, who then flew away. "Well, we knew they would be looking for us." He said, putting his arm around her. She knew, but she also hoped they would never find them.

As days went by, Draco and Ginny were making a life together. One day, Ginny was outside the tent, picking flowers. A crackling sound came from behind her. As she slowly got up and turned around, there was a wand at her throat! "Draco!" She screamed. Four deatheaters were standing in front of her! Draco came running, wand out and prepared to fight. "Stupify!" He shouted, aiming his wand at the one closest to Ginny. He fell and Ginny grabbed her wand. With her and Draco together, they fought them off and they disappeared. Ginny and Draco went back inside the tent. "We should move the tent to a different location." Draco suggested, intensely. They began to pack it up.

"I just don't understand why she would do something like this!" Molly cried. "It will be ok. We'll get her back home soon, don't worry." Arthur tried to assure his wife. She looked at him and walked out of the room. Bill was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. It was Lucius. "Did you hear anything from them?" He asked, with no emotion on his face. "No we haven't. I really don't think they will contact us." He lied. "Well, if you do, let me know immediately." Lucius ordered. Bill bowed his head and Lucius left. Closing the door, Fleur came downstairs. "Who was that?" She asked. "Draco's dad. He wanted to know if we heard from them." He informed her. She just shook her head and sat down next to Bill.

They finished putting the tent up in a different location. They sat on the couch and cuddled. "Do you think those deatheaters will come back?" She asked. "If they do, we won't be there." He smirked. She felt a little better about that. There was only three more days until her birthday. Then she would be considered an adult and certain things would change.

 **Chapter 11: 16 And Happy**

"So do you know what you want for your birthday yet?" Draco smiled at her. She turned and looked at him. "Let's just go somewhere." She suggested. "Ok. Where do you want to go?" He asked. She thought about it for a few seconds. "Let's go to see the ocean." She answered, daydreaming about walking down the shore. "Then that's what we will do." He promised. They kissed. She knew what she wanted, but now that they were happily together, maybe they should hold off on connecting. Draco studied her face. "What are you thinking about love?" As she snapped out of her thoughts she said, "Walking on the shore together." He pulled her closer.

Bill and Fleur were playing a game when the phone rang. Bill got up to answer it. Molly was on the other end. "Did you hear anything from Ginny?" She asked. Bill could tell from her voice that she was really worried. "No I haven't Mum. I was hoping you did." He answered. "No. Nothing. I wish she would come to her senses and come home!" She began sobbing. "I'm sure she will contact one of us soon." Bill tried to make her feel better. They talked for a few more minutes and then got off the phone. "Well, what did she have to say?" Fleur asked, somehow, already knowing what it was. "Just wanted to know if we heard anything." Bill told her. He sat back down and continued the game.

Draco and Ginny were beginning to feel like a real couple now. Finally, they were able to be happy. He stared at her for a while as she was reading her book. "That must be a good story." He teased. "Yea it is." She smiled. Draco looked out the window. "Um Ginny, there's an owl here and it's not Corbin." He said, opening the window. She got up and placed her book on the table. "Palamar!" She cried. Draco remembered that name from what Corrina called her owl. She took the note and read it out loud. "Ginny. what is going on? Where are you? There's rumors going around saying you ran away with Draco. Is it true? If so, how are you both doing? Tell Draco I said hi. Please send a reply back to me. Love and miss you, Corrina." Draco smiled at her. "She is your best friend love. You have to let her know." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading into the kitchen. Ginny sat down with some paper and her quill. 'Corrina. I miss you so much. I am with Draco and we are doing great. Yes, the rumors are true but we had no choice. I will write more later. Love you, Ginny.' Is what she wrote.

"We searched everywhere, but the truth is, they could be anywhere!" Molly yelled. The twins covered their ears at the same time. "We will find her." Arthur said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you try sending her an owl? Only I wouldn't say 'come home right now' or 'how could you do this?' Start out by just asking her how she's doing and that you hope everything is fine. That way she is more apt to reply back to you." Ron suggested. She gave him a strange look. "I don't want to know EVERYTHING'S FINE! I want her HOME!" Molly cried. Ron left the house to go for a walk with Hermione.

That night, after supper, Ginny and Draco cuddled together on the couch. Muggle music was actually pretty good. Draco sang along to one of the songs that they liked. Ginny just sat there and listened to him. She loved him so much. The next morning, Draco made her breakfast and served it to her while she was still in bed. "Good morning love. Happy birthday." He said, placing the tray down on the night stand. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Ready for your breakfast?" He grinned. "Sure." She yawned. Draco waited for her to sit up and then placed the tray on her lap. "This looks so good." She said, smelling the food. "Wait til you taste it." He winked. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" He teased. She gave him a funny look, as she took a bite.

She had just finished her breakfast when Corbin showed up at her window. Walking over to him, she removed the note. 'Happy birthday Ginny! All our love, Fleur and Bill.' She smiled and put the note on the night stand. "What's that?" Draco asked, as he came into the room. "A happy birthday note from Fleur and my brother." She told him. Draco finished getting dressed. "My turn." She said, as she went to take a shower. Draco used that time to owl Bill. After he finished writing, he put the quill back on the desk. Grabbing the duffle bag, he started to pack some items to bring to the ocean with them. Ginny came into the room to finish getting dressed. "Almost ready to go?" He asked. "Yes, I just have to grab some stuff first." She said, before he held up the bag. Ginny laughed. They packed up the tent and then Draco held out his hand. Ginny grabbed onto it and then they were gone.

Fleur removed the note from the owl and unfolded it. She read it to Bill. "Bill and Fleur. Taking Ginny to the ocean for her birthday. Can you meet us there so she can see you? Draco." Fleur looked at Bill, who was smiling. "You know I am beginning to like him more and more." He grinned. "You want to go?" She asked. "I see no reason not to." Bill said. Fleur was happy with the idea. She ran upstairs to pack a few things.

Ginny and Draco arrived at the ocean. She gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful!" She shouted. Draco smiled, as he watched the excitement on her face. "I can't believe I'm here!" She said. Draco laughed. "Well, believe it." She threw her arms around him. All of a sudden, Bill and Fleur appeared on the shore about fifty feet away. "Look." Draco pointed behind her. As she turned around, she saw Bill and Fleur walking towards them. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed, before racing over to them. "I can't believe you're here!" She cried, giving them both a hug. "Happy birthday sis." Bill said. "Thanks but how did you know I was here?" She asked. "I owled them." Draco admitted, smiling. Bill shook his hand and Fleur gave him a hug. "Oh thank you!" She said, squeezing him tightly. They walked together down the shore. Bill helped Draco put up the tent. "You look so happy, Ginny. He seems to be really good for you." Fleur told her as they stared at him and Bill. "He is wonderful." She sighed. "Ok. Coming inside?!" Bill shouted, after they finished with the tent. They all went in. As they sat there talking and laughing, Ginny could not help but notice Bill and Draco were getting along so well. She was so happy. "This is my best birthday ever!"

 **Chapter 12: The Visitors**

As time went on Ginny thought of her best friend more and more. She really missed talking to her. She was deep in thought when Draco came in the room. "Something wrong love?" He asked. "Huh? Oh sorry. No nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about Corrina." Draco walked over to her. "I have an idea." He grinned. Glancing at him, she asked, "What is it?" He took her by the hand. "It's Saturday right?" He asked, grabbing some paper and the quill. "Yes." She answered, with a curious look on her face. "Write a note to her, telling her to meet us at the edge of the grounds by the forbidden forest. I will do the same to Crabbe and Goyle." He told her. Ginny loved the idea and started writing. After they both were finished with their notes, they sent Draco's owl. "Ok now, let's go wait for them." Draco said, holding out his hand. Again, she took his hand and they were gone.

As they reappeared at the edge of the forbidden forest, they hid behind some brush so nobody would see them. Draco's owl was just getting there. "It won't be long now." He whispered, keeping an eye on the path that led up to the school. A few minutes later, Ginny saw Corrina running down the path. She was about to get up and run to meet her when Draco grabbed her arm. He shook his head. "We need to stay here. We could be seen." He reminded her. All of a sudden, Crabbe and Goyle were on their way down the path as well. Draco's eyes lit up. Finally, they made it over to Ginny and Draco. "Where the bloody hell have you been mate?" Goyle asked him. "Around." He smirked. Corrina gave Ginny a big hug. "So you guys want to come with us for a while?" Ginny asked them. They all said yes at the same time. All of them apparated back to the tent. Running inside, Crabbe yelled, "This is so cool!" Corrina went into the bedroom with Ginny so they could talk. "So how was your birthday? Sorry I had to miss it." Corrina pouted. "It was great! Draco took me to see the ocean and he owled Bill to meet us there." Ginny told her all about it. "Enough about me. Did anything change at school? Anything new I should know about?" She smothered her with questions. "Not really. It's been really boring with you not there. Nothing much to do." Corrina looked sad for a second.

Later that evening, they were getting ready to head back. "Why don't you guys just spend the night and go back tomorrow?" Draco offered them the spare room. "Well I suppose we could." Goyle said. "This is going to be great! Just like having you back in the dorms!" Corrina cheered. So it was settled. They were staying. That night, they played many different games. It was nice being together with their friends again.

Early the next morning, they all got up and ate breakfast together. "This is really good Ginny." Goyle mumbled. "Thank you. I used to help my Mum in the kitchen all the time." She told them. Draco noticed a little twinge of sadness in her eyes. He rubbed her arm. "So what are we doing today?" Draco asked everyone. "Why don't we play a guessing game?" Corrina suggested. They all gave her a funny look. "Explain please." Crabbe ordered. "Well, there are five of us. Two can be partners and the other two can be partners. The one left over can give three clues about someone in Hogwarts and the teams have to guess who the person is. The first team to get it right, gets a point." Corrina explained. "That sounds pretty cool. Let's try it. Ginny's my partner." Draco announced. Goyle and Crabbe ended up being partners as well so Corrina gave the clues.

They played for two hours before realizing what time it was. "What's for lunch?" Crabbe whined. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Ginny made some sandwiches and cut them in halves. They all grabbed one and continued playing the game. They were having so much fun. Later that evening, they had to apparate back to the edge of the hidden forest and return to school. They said their goodbyes and promised to get together again soon. Draco and Ginny went back to the tent and went to bed early. "That was so much fun." Ginny yawned. "Yea. We all had a great time. It was nice hanging out with them again." He agreed. He held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 13: The Confrontation**

"I just don't get it! She would not have done anything like this if it wasn't for that Malfoy kid!" Molly cried. Bill put his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to tell her that Draco was a good kid and he was good to Ginny, but how could he? There was no room in their lives for a Malfoy. "She'll be back Mum. Just wait and see. I bet she will be back real soon." He showed a slight smile. "I can always let one of my dragons loose on him." Charlie suggested, willingly. "That's not funny! Now is not the time for jokes!" She shouted. Charlie shrugged and walked away. Fred and George were in the kitchen with Ron, away from everyone else. "All I know is Malfoy better not hurt her or we'll have to take him out." Fred whispered. George stood there with his arms crossed, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm with you mate." He answered. Ron looked at his twin brothers. "Count me in." He told them.

Ginny and Draco were playing a game of chess when a special news report from the wizarding world broke into the muggle station. "This is a special report. A witch by the name of Ginny Weasley and a wizard by the name of Draco Malfoy are known and reported to be runaways. If anyone sees them, please contact Lucius Malfoy or Arthur and Molly Weasley. The informants are ordered to detain them if seen. This has been a special news report from the wizarding world of the Ministry." The radio went back to the muggle music. Ginny and Draco stared at each other. "What are we going to do?" Ginny cried. "We'll have to be very careful. Stay close together and be ready to apparate when we have to." Draco ordered. For now, inside the tent, they were safe.

Molly and Arthur were talking to Fleur and Bill when there was a knock at the door. Fleur opened it and there stood Lucius and Narcissa. "Heard anything yet?" He asked, with again no emotion on his face. "None yet." She answered. Just then, Molly marched up to them. "Your son needs to give my daughter back! He's making her do this!" She cried. Lucius gave her an evil look. "Your daughter has a mind of her own. She is the one brain washing my son!" He snapped back. Arthur came to Molly's rescue. "We need to stop arguing and just focus on trying to find them. BOTH of them!" Lucius stared at Molly for a second and then said, "If you hear anything, make sure to let me know." The Malfoys turned and left. Molly was guided back to the couch by Arthur. Fleur made some snacks and drinks for everyone. "I need to freshen up a little. I'll be right back." Molly said, as she got up off the couch. Fleur sat next to Arthur. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine." She tried to comfort him. He just nodded and smiled at her. Ron, Fred and George went outside for a while. All of a sudden, they could hear Molly screaming something from the bathroom. Fleur, Bill and Arthur jumped to their feet! They stared down the hall, as Molly came storming out. "What is Ginny's sweater doing in the hamper?! Why didn't you tell me she was here?!" Molly screamed at Bill. He put his head down. "Yes Mum, They were. You need to listen to me for a second." Bill told her quietly. Arthur interrupted them. "Why didn't you tell us, son?" He asked in a more calm voice than Molly's. "Ok. The truth is, while they were here, I watched them both very closely. Mum, they really are in love. Draco, as I got to know him, is good to her. He treats her very well and actually went against his dad's wishes to be with her! If you ask me, he acts more like a Weasley, than he does a Malfoy!" Bill explained. Molly glared at her son. "First of all, I'm not asking you! And second...that boy will NEVER be a Weasley!" She roared. "I know that. I said he ACTS like one. Wouldn't you do anything you could to protect the one you love? To keep that person safe? That's what Draco is trying to do. Mum, you have to give them a chance. The heart knows what it wants. You can't help who you fall in love with. Our families are sworn enemies that's true, but it's not their fault. They are actually teaching us that anyone can get along if we just try." He begged his Mum and Dad to understand. Molly plopped down on the couch and sobbed. Arthur put his arm around her. "I can't believe you didn't tell us they were here! I am her mother! I have a right to know!" She cried. Bill leaned down in front of her. "I know Mum. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you would start yelling and go off on a rampage." He told her, with a soft smile. Molly glanced at him and then wiped her eyes. "All right. Next time you hear from them, please let me know." She begged, in a low voice. Bill promised he would and gave her a hug. "I'm not going to change my mind about that boy though." She vowed to hate ALL Malfoys.

 **Chapter 14: An Owl From Home**

Draco and Ginny stayed inside the tent as long as possible. When they needed to go somewhere, they apparated from inside and reappeared inside the tent. "Draco can we go somewhere far away so we can relax or do something fun?" She sighed. "A little bored love? I can think of something to do that would be fun and we don't have to go anywhere to do it." He teased, as he kissed her on the neck. "You're terrible!" She laughed, jokingly pushing him away. He giggled. "What? You have to admit love, it would be fun." He smirked. "And how would you know?!" She teased back. Just then, Corbin came to the window. "Perfect timing bird!" He joked, joining her at the window. She opened the note. "Dear Ginny and Draco. Bill and I want to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us next week. We could spend the day together and get something to eat as well. Also, we were wondering how you both are doing. Please respond back and let us know. All our love, Fleur and Bill." She read out loud. Walking over to the table, she grabbed some paper and her quill. "Do you want to go?" She asked him, before writing the note. "Sounds like fun. It would give you some time to spend with family as well love. Let's go." He said. She wrote the note and tied it to Corbin, before he flew away. "Well, speaking of eating, I'm going to make us some sandwiches." Ginny said, walking into the kitchen. Draco's eyes followed her. He loved to see her happy.

"I was sure we would have heard something from Ginny by now." Molly pouted. Arthur gave her a hug. "We will. When she is ready, she will contact us. It pains me to say it but what Bill said about Draco keeping her safe, that's the only thing that gives me peace. Knowing that she's safe." Arthur admitted. Molly glared at him. "She will never be safe with a Malfoy! I refuse to believe that a Malfoy is good for our daughter!" She roared, as she stormed out of the room.

Ron and the twins came walking in. "Mum mad again?" Fred teased. George looked at his twin brother. "Malfoy is going to have a lot of anger thrown at him and he don't even know it." He replied. Arthur just gave them a look and shook his head. "Now is not the time to be joking around about this." He warned them. "Well, I'm going over to Hermione's house. I'll be back before supper." Ron let his dad know. "Why don't you invite her over to eat with us?" He asked. His parents always liked her. "I will." He said, walking out the door. Ron didn't know it but Hermione had plans for them and that's why she wanted him to come over. Her parents were gone for the week and wouldn't return for three more days.

Draco and Ginny were sitting at the table when that same news report came on again. "oh I wish we didn't have to hear that! It makes me nervous!" Ginny whined. Draco covered her hand with his. "We're going to be fine love." He assured her. Soon, the report was over and the muggle music was back. "Do you want to go lie down? You look a little tired love. You haven't been sleeping well either. Go ahead. I'll stay out here and keep an eye on things." He offered, concerned about her. "Maybe I will, for a little while." She agreed, getting up to go to bed. Draco kissed her before she left the room.

"Ron. Come in." Hermione told him, holding the door. After she closed it, Ron put his arms around her and they began to kiss. "Let's go to my room." She suggested, between kisses. They held hands as she led him to the bedroom. "What are we doing here?" He asked, remembering that her parents were gone. "Spending time together." She flirted with him, gently pushing him back onto the bed. He stayed there, watching as she removed her top and then her skirt. Ron swallowed and his eyes were very wide. She laid against him and they started passionately kissing. Ron removed his shirt and his pants. Their hearts beating faster and their breathing became heavier. Now, Ron was lying on top of her, his hands wandering. "I want to connect with you." She whispered in his ear. Ron stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. As soon as she said yes, he gently removed the rest of her clothing and the rest of his. "You sure you want to connect? We know what can happen." He reminded her. Hermione looked at him. "I want to connect with you, Ron. Please, make love to me." She told him. Ron granted her wish. They connected.

Draco went in to check on Ginny. Sleeping soundly on the bed, he laid next to her. He brushed her hair away from her face with his fingertips. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ginny. I'll take care of you, I promise." He whispered, watching her sleep. He planned on asking her to marry him but he didn't know when the best time would be. He always wanted to ask the girl's father for her hand in marriage but considering the situation, he knew that would never happen. Draco ended up falling asleep beside her.

Hermione and Ron lied in each others arms for a while, before getting up to get dressed. Ron had to leave. He promised he would be home before supper. "My dad told me to bring you to the house for supper." He told her as he was putting on his shoes. "Oh Ok. I'll come with. It's better than staying here alone." She smiled. They walked down the street and apparated.

As soon as they walked in the door, Molly noticed a kind of glow on Hermione. She stared for a few seconds. "Hello there Hermione." Arthur said. "Hello. Thank you for inviting me." She replied. Molly got Arthur's attention and motioned him over to her. "Did you see her face? She's got a glow about her!" She whispered. He looked over at her. "She does, doesn't she? What do you suppose that's from?" He questioned. "Why don't you ask your son? I'm sure he will tell you all about true love and connecting!" She whispered, bitterly. Arthur whipped around and looked at Hermione. Finally, his stare ended on Ron. "After supper, have a talk with him. Ask him if he plans on marrying her!" She ordered. Arthur just nodded. He knew better than to argue with Molly on something about this. Eventually, they all sat around the table to eat supper. It felt somewhat empty without Ginny.

Afterwards, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, holding hands and talking. Arthur entered the room. "Ron, can I have a word with you outside?" He asked. Ron kissed her on the cheek, promised to be right back and then left with his dad. Arthur closed the door behind him. "What did you want to talk about?" Ron asked. "Well, your Mum wants me to discuss something with you." He told him. Ron just looked at him, having no clue as to what it was. "I need to ask you son, are you planning on asking Hermione to be your wife?" Ron picked his head up and looked at him in surprise. "Where did that come from!" He was a little shocked. "Well, your Mum knows more than you think." He hinted. "What do you mean?" Ron was a little nervous as to where this was going. "She knows that you are connected with Hermione and she has a glow about her. Now, a witch only gets that glow when she is with child, after a connection is made." He explained. Ron stopped walking. "Yea dad, we have connected. We knew what could happen. I was planning on asking her father for his permission to take his daughter as my wife, since they are muggles and that's the way they do things like that. I have to wait until they get back though. They are gone for the week." He admitted. Arthur smiled. "That's good, but don't let your Mum know they were gone. She would never have let you go over there to be alone with Hermione." He chuckled, as he put his arm around Ron. They went back inside.

The next morning, Draco and Ginny got a huge surprise. There at their window was Fawkes! "What is Dumbledore's phoenix doing here?" Draco asked. Ginny took the note and unfolded it. "My dear Ginny and Draco, I am happy to know that you both are doing well. The students will be heading to Hogsmeade in two weeks. The run-down shack just down the hill from there would be a good place to go when you want to visit with friends, don't you agree? Take care, Albus Dumbledore." She read to Draco. "He's helping us." He said. "Well, at least we can get out and enjoy ourselves for a little while." She sighed. Draco gave her a hug. "I know this is hard for you love. Anytime you want to go home just let me know." He told her. Ginny stared into his eyes. "Only if you were able to come with." She vowed. He leaned in and kissed her.

Just then, an owl screached at the window. Ginny gasped. It was Hedwig! She took the note off of him and he stayed there. She knew this meant that they were expecting a reply. Slowly, she unfolded the note. Staring at it, Draco walked over to her. "Who is it from?" He asked. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "My Mum."

 **Chapter 15: Almost Caught!**

Two more days to go before Ginny and Draco would be in Hogsmeade with Bill and Fleur. She couldn't wait to do something different. As she read the note again from her Mum, she began to wish she would be there too. Ginny knew it was just a trick to get her away from Draco. This is what her Mum had wrote:

'Dear Ginny. I wish you would let us know that you're ok. We are so worried about you. If you would just come home, we could sit down and talk about it. Please contact us. We miss you so much. All our love. Sincerely, Mum.' Ginny wrote this back to her: 'Dear family. Draco and I are doing very well. He made me breakfast in bed for my birthday. He is so wonderful to me! You would be proud of him if you knew how he takes care of me. I know you want me home, but that won't happen unless you accept Draco and I as a couple. I love him very much and he loves me. I will write again soon. Love you. Ginny and Draco.' As she was in her so-called own little world, Draco sat next to her. "What is it love?" He asked, placing his hand on her leg. "I just wish our families felt differently about us." She said in almost a whisper. "I know love. Maybe someday they will." He hoped. They went to the table to eat.

"Well at least we heard from her. We know she's all right." Arthur said. "He is no good for her. He already turned her against the family! She's not coming home." Molly cried. "I understand that, but we have a wedding to plan. Have you forgotten all about the happy things that are going on?" He reminded her. Ron had asked Hermione's dad for permission to take her as his wife and he told Ron it would be an honor to have him as a son-n-law. So now, a wedding needs to be planned. They still haven't set a date though. Hermione was hoping to have Ginny be her bridesmaid, but it didn't look too hopeful. At least not now.

Later that night, Draco and Ginny played a game of chess to pass the time away. As they were listening to muggle music, a news report came on. This time it wasn't about them. The Wizarding World of Ministry had announced the engagement of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Oh my gosh! They're getting married!" Ginny shouted. "That's cool. You should send them an owl to congradulate them love." He told her. Soon after that, they went to bed.

Since Hermione was already with child, they decided to let them share the same room. They got up and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning love birds." Fred teased. George smirked. "Where is your Mum and dad?" Hermione asked. "They went out to Bill's to see if they could talk them into coming over for breakfast." George told them. "Ok so we wait then." Ron said. They all went outside to wait.

"Well thank you for the invitation Mum but we will have to take a rain check. Fleur is not feeling well today." Bill filled them in on what was going on. "I understand. Well, maybe some other time then." Molly told him. Her and Arthur said their goodbyes and headed back home. It was only a matter of minutes before they returned. "All right everyone! In the house for breakfast!" She shouted for all to hear. They rushed inside.

"Do you want the radio on?" Draco asked Ginny. "Sure." She answered. He turned it on and slowly walked over to her. She gave him a strange look. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her to the middle of the room. He put his arms around her as they danced. "I love you." He told her. "I love you too." She replied. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you." He said. "What is it?" She waited for the question. Draco gazed into her eyes. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife someday?" He asked, with a serious look. Ginny was surprised. "Yes Draco Malfoy! I would love to be your wife!" She cried. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione were lying down on the grass. He turned over onto his side, facing her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to become a family." He told her. She smiled. "You say that now. Wait til the baby is here and crying all the time." She grinned. "That's what he has you for." He joked. "Oh really! Ok. I'll take care of the crying, but you are changing HER diapers!" Hermione laughed. Ron tickled her until she begged him to stop. The twins came walking up to them. "You know, that baby is going to take after us." Fred teased. "No way!" She yelled. They all laughed at the thought of another Weasley boy.

That night, Draco made supper. Ginny wrote a note to Fleur to ask what time to leave in the morning. "It's ready love." He said, making her plate and placing it on the table for her. She went into the kitchen. "Thank you." She said, sitting down. He sat across from her. "Did you finish writing to Fleur?" He asked, taking a drink of juice. She nodded with a mouthful of food. "Well, all we have to do now is wait for an answer." He said. "I am so anxious! I hope it's early in the morning!" She giggled. Draco grinned. "I'm glad you have someone in your family you can still spend time with. I feel bad about the rest of them love." He apologized, feeling like it was his fault. "It's their choice Draco. If they really wanted to spend time with me bad enough, they would." She stood up for him. A warm feeling touched his heart. "So are we going to pack some stuff tonight or wait til morning?" He asked. "Tonight!" Her and Draco both laughed.

"Feeling better hun?" Bill asked Fleur. She smiled. "Yes I am. It must have been the baby flu." She teased. "Well, we'll have to talk to him about that as soon as he is born." He teased back. Draco's owl appeared at the window. Fleur took the note and read it to Bill. "Dear Fleur and Bill. What time should we meet at Hogsmeade? We can be at the run-down shack in the morning. Let us know. All our love. Ginny and Draco." She sent a note back and the owl flew away. "Ginny sounds anxious." Bill grinned. "I don't blame her. They are always in that tent." Fleur replied.

Molly and Arthur were going over the invitation list with Hermione's parents. They were becoming good friends. "We will keep these in a box until the date is set." Molly told them. "Have you thought of a date yet?" Arthur asked them. "Not really. We were thinking sometime in the summer." Hermione mentioned. Ron put his arm around her. They finished going through the list and placed them in a box. "What about your sister Ron? I really want her to be there." Hermione told him when they were alone. "I know hun. So do I, but I don't think that is going to happen." Ron told her.

Corbin was at the window, waiting for Ginny to take the note. She entered the room a few minutes later. Noticing Corbin, she went over and took the note. "Dear Draco and Ginny. We are leaving at nine in the morning. We'll meet you at the run-down shack. All our love, Fleur and Bill." Draco looked at her. "Well you got your answer. If you want, we can leave a little early so we can do some shopping before they get there." He suggested. The look on her face gave it away! They were leaving early! "Well, we should get to bed then." He told her. Ginny agreed. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's stomach like he always did. "Do you think it's going to be a boy?" He asked. "I don't know, but Fleur has a way of knowing those things. We could ask her." She said, trying to go to sleep. "We need to come up with some names." He said, like it was something that needed to be done right now. "Ron, Honey, go to sleep. We can come up with names tomorrow." She mumbled. Ron put his arm around her and finally went to sleep. That night, Hermione had a dream that she had twins, a girl and a boy. They named them Roman Arthur Weasley and Fiona May Weasley.

The next morning, Draco and Ginny packed up the tent and apparated to the run-down shack. As soon as they got there, they put the stuff down and headed toward the stores. "Ok, we have twenty minutes before they arrive." Draco informed her. There was a small dark alley they had to go through. All of a sudden, a deatheater grabbed Draco and placed his wand against his throat! Ginny screamed. Another one grabbed her and did the same with his wand! "Well, what do we have here?" He placed his face against Ginny's cheek. "Let her go!" Draco roared. The wand was pressed harder against his throat. "You have not connected yet? We can take care of that. I'll connect with you." Ginny sobbed and squirmed to get away. "Don't even touch her! I will kill you!" Draco shouted.

All of a sudden, Bill looked over at Fleur. "Was that Draco?!" He asked. She nodded and they quickly took out their wands. They rushed around the corner. Using their wands to disarm them, gave Draco the leverage he needed. He grabbed his wand and ran over to Ginny. They threw their arms around each other. "You two ok?" Bill asked, his wand still out. Draco put his wand on the deatheater's throat. "I should kill you right now! Don't ever touch my fiance again!" He said in a vicious voice. "Draco don't, I'm fine!" Ginny pleaded. He put down his wand and they both disappeared. Bill and Fleur ran over to them. "It's ok. They're gone." Bill said, looking at Draco. "I thank you for protecting my sister." He shook Draco's hand. "But did I hear you right? I could have sworn I heard the word 'fiance' in there somewhere." He teased. "Yes Bill. Draco asked me to be his wife someday and I said yes." Ginny told him. Bill smiled. "Well, Draco, I only have one thing to say to you." Draco looked at him. Bill shook his hand and said, "I would welcome you into the family any day." Ginny and Draco smiled at each other.

 **Chapter 16: The Run-Down Shack**

It has been a week since Ginny and Draco almost got caught. It also is the day that the students from Hogwarts are going to Hogsmeade. "I don't know if we should go." Ginny told Draco. He held her in his arms. "Going somewhere that the deatheaters have already been is the safest place. Those two never go to the same place twice. Trust me. I know them. They work for my dad and I know how he works!" Draco assured her. Ginny thought about how nice it would be to spend more time with Corrina. "Ok. We'll go." She said, trusting him.

Bill was reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. When Bill opened it, Lucius barged in. "Who do you think you are stopping my workers from apprehending my son?!" Bill felt instant rage. "Your son had a wand pressed in his throat! Apprehending is one thing! Harming is another! Did your workers tell you that your son threatened to kill them?!" Bill yelled. "My son would never threaten my workers!" Lucius gritted his teeth. "Yes, he would and he did! He was protecting my sister when they tried putting their hands on her!" Lucius glared at him. "Maybe you should teach your workers how to show loyalty to you, instead of trying to harm your son and... Oh Yea...your future daughter-n-law!" Bill made an evil laugh. Lucius blew up. "That will never happen!" Bill stepped closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "Your son has already asked Ginny to be his wife and she said yes! I have no problem with Draco. He's a good kid and treats my sister very well!" Lucius was turning a deep fire red. "Next time, I suggest you stay out of it!" He roared. "Not when it comes to my sister, I won't!" Bill yelled, as Lucius was leaving. He slammed the door and turned to go back to his paper. "What was that all about?" Fleur asked, walking into the room. Bill filled her in on their conversation.

Draco and Ginny waited at the run-down shack for their friends to show up. Ginny owled Corrina two days ago so they made plans to meet there. All of a sudden, they heard voices. They looked out the window and saw Crabbe, Goyle and Corrina walking up to the door. Draco opened it. "Hurry get in here." He ordered. Quickly, he shut the door. "Sorry, we just don't want anyone to see us." He explained. "We understand." Goyle said. They sat down to chat for a while before they had to head back. Ginny and Draco told them about the deatheaters and Bill coming to their rescue. "Oh my gosh! That must have been scary!" Corrina's voice was shaky. "Yea it was." Ginny agreed. Draco put his arm around her.

Ron and Hermione were outside when Lucius Malfoy stormed up to them. "Where is your mother?" He asked Ron. "She's inside with my dad." He said, keeping his eyes on him. Lucius walked up to the door and banged on it. When Arthur opened it he asked, "What's wrong? Something happen?" Lucius looked at both of them. "I'd say! Your son interfered with my workers apprehending Draco!" He sneered. "What?! Which son?!" She demanded. "Bill! He disarmed my workers!" Molly shook her head. "I don't understand him! Why would he do that?!" She wondered. "He also told me Draco asked your daughter to be his wife and she said yes!" Molly lost her balance and fell onto the couch. "NO!" She cried. "Finally! Something we agree on. Please tell your son to stay out of it and let my workers do their job!" He ordered, before leaving. "Well, I have to admit I thought this might happen." Arthur told her. "She is NOT marrying a Malfoy! No way!" She said, storming out of the house. The twins watched her until she apparated and was gone.

Fleur was shaking a rug outside when Molly appeared. "Fleur, honey, is Bill in the house?" She asked. "Yes. Go right in." She told her. Thanking her, Molly opened the door. Bill looked up. "Hello Mum, I was expecting you." He sighed. "All I want to know is if it's true. Did Draco propose to Ginny?" He knew this was going to end badly so he said, "Actually, I just said that to get Lucius mad. He was saying things and I got angry. His two goons tried to put their hands on Ginny and Draco threatened to kill them. He saved her life Mum." Molly began to cry. "He is a good kid. He could have died but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to protect Ginny, and he did. I was there Mum. I seen him threaten to kill them for touching Ginny." Molly walked over to the door. "I heard enough! I'm going home." She cried, closing the door behind her.

It was time for Corrina, Goyle and Crabbe to head back to school. "From now on we will stay here. Ok love?" Ginny looked at him. "I don't mind. I like this place." She answered. They decided whenever their friends wanted to see them, all they had to do is apparate to the run-down shack...

 **Chapter 17: Making A Wish**

Everything was going well for Ginny and Draco. No problems with deatheaters coming around or people wanting to tell on them. It was finally peaceful, and they never wanted it to change. One day, Draco walked into the shack from outside and smiled at Ginny. "I found something you might be interested in." She looked up from her book. "What is it?" She asked. He took her hand. "Come with me." He grinned. Walking out to the back of the shack, he pointed to something in the woods. "What is that?" She wondered, squinting her eyes. As they walked closer, she realized what it was. A port key with the words 'Quidditch Tournament' on it! "Let's check it out and see where it takes us!" He requested, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I don't know, Draco. What if it's a trap?" She was a bit nervous about the idea. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Besides, if there's danger, we can apparate back here instead of someone finding this place by port key." He urged her. She turned to look back, looked around and said, "Ok." They went over to the port key that was in the shape of a wishing well. As they held hands and placed their other hand on the port key, they could feel themselves floating. They stopped just before they hit the ground. Standing up to brush themselves off, they looked around. There were a lot of people there. All of a sudden, they heard, "Ginny! Draco!" Turning around, they saw Luna coming toward them. "Luna!" Ginny yelled, in a stutter. "Come with me, I have an idea!" She yelled over the crowd, dragging them by the hand. "Where are you taking us?" Draco ordered. Luna stopped and pointed to a shop. "There! They have different clothing for your favorite team! Nobody will recognize you!" She explained, as they hurried to the door. Looking through the clothing, they both found what they needed. Dressed in disguise, they entered the crowd.

Ginny and Draco had a wonderful time, watching the quidditch tournament. Just then, Ginny noticed someone. Tapping Draco on the arm, she pointed to a couple sitting not far from them. They got up and went over to them. "Having fun?" Ginny yelled, tilting her hat up so they could see who it was. "Ginny! Draco!" Fleur yelled. She moved over so they could sit down. "Nice disguise." Bill grinned, giving Ginny a hug and shaking Draco's hand. They finished watching the game together. Afterwards, Ginny and Draco were invited to go out to eat with Bill and Fleur. "That was really fun!" Ginny told them. "Thank you for talking me into it Draco." She gave him a kiss. "You're welcome love." He said. Bill smiled at them. "You know, Mum and Dad are going to be upset now that they missed the chance to see you." Bill said. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Fleur looked over at Bill. "They were going to come with us, but decided not to." She explained. Draco glanced at Ginny. "When we get back, maybe you should owl them to let them know how you are." He suggested. She nodded as she chewed her food. "Are you guys doing anything else today? You could hang out at the shack with us." Draco invited them. "What do you think hun? Want to go hang out for a while?" Bill asked his wife. "Sounds good." She said, smiling.

Soon after, they apparated back to the shack. "Wow! You got this place looking nice." Bill complimented, as they walked in. "The whole credit belongs to Ginny." Draco admitted, squeezing her shoulders. She smiled. They sat down and talked about how the wedding plans were going for Ron and Hermione. Ginny was a little sad. Later that evening, after Fleur and Bill left, Ginny owled her family. "You should owl your Mum too Draco." She said. Draco put his head down. "I can't." He voiced sadly. Ginny gave him a strange look. "Why?" Draco looked at her and sighed. "My dad has a way of tracing my owl. If she owls me back, which I know she will, he will follow it back to me." He explained. Ginny thought of what he said for a while. "I have an idea!" She gleamed. Draco had a confused look on his face. She picked up her quill and began to write. "Who are you writing to?" He asked, a little worried. "Dumbledore. He can tell your Mum that you are doing very well, without your dad knowing!" She told him. Draco smiled, liking that idea. He watched her as she wrote the letter. He never loved anyone so much in his life.

Molly was sitting at the table with Arthur when Hermione walked in the door. "You have an owl message from Ginny!" She smiled. Molly grabbed the letter and almost ripped it trying to open it. "Slow down dear." Arthur laughed. "Dear Mum and Dad. I just wanted to let you know that we are doing well. Draco saved me from a deatheater that works for his dad. He threatened to connect with me and Draco told him he would kill him. He saved my life and made the deatheaters leave. I know you don't want to hear this but if it wasn't for Draco protecting me, I wouldn't be here. Now every time I wake up, he is watching over me. Maybe someday we can see each other for a little while. But as soon as anything negative is said about Draco or me coming home to get away from him, we apparate somewhere else. I love you all but you have to realize I love Draco too. Please tell Ron and Hermione that I am very happy for them. I really do wish I could be there for her. That's all for now. Love, Ginny and Draco." Molly read out loud for everyone to hear. It was real quiet in the room for a while. "Mum I think it's time we give them a chance. It seems like we need to think about what Draco did for us. He saved her life." Fred mentioned. George agreed with him. "I agree with the boys dear. Malfoys are truly our enemies but this one is nothing like his dad. He threatened one of his dad's workers!" Arthur snickered. Molly covered her face with her hands.

"Feel better now that you owled your family?" Draco asked, lying down next to Ginny. "I guess. I just wish they would understand." She said, cuddling up to him. He placed his arm around her. Soon after that, they were sound asleep. Ginny had a dream that she placed a galleon into the wishing well port key and made a wish to see family other than Bill and Fleur. It would be so nice to see even just one other family member.

"Hey George, I have an idea how to find Ginny! You with me?" Fred asked. "You know I am! What is it?" George willingly went with his brother on everything. "First we need paper and a quill!" He said, entering the house. After writing a note to Ginny saying: 'Ginny, everyone is fine here. Thanks for the owl message. Love you Bratt! Fred and George.' they tied it to the owl and watched it fly away. They apparated closer as it got further away, following the direction it went in. Soon they would know where Ginny and Draco were.

After breakfast, Ginny went out to the woods. As she got to the port key, she tossed a galleon in it. "I wish someone else from my family would understand besides Bill and Fleur" She whispered, before returning to the shack. "Where did you go?" Draco asked, coming out of the shower. "I just went out to the port key and threw a galleon into the well. Just trying to make a wish like the muggles do." She said, walking over to get a cup of tea. Draco kissed her on the forehead. "Well, whatever you wished for, I hope it comes true for you love." He left the room to get dressed. Ginny finished her tea and was getting up to go take a shower, when an owl appeared at the window. "Draco! Can you get the note from the owl?! I'm going to take a shower!" She yelled to him. "Ok love." He answered, walking over to the owl. As he grabbed the note, he didn't know if he should read it or let Ginny do it. He opened it. 'Ginny, everyone is fine here. Thanks for the owl message. Love you Bratt! Fred and George.' Draco smiled and put the note down. After putting on his shoes, he went outside to surprise Ginny by picking her some flowers. Just as he got a bunch in his hand and was about to go inside, he heard, "Draco?" He whipped around to find Fred and George looking at him. "How did you find us?" He asked. George smirked. "Followed the owl. We came to see Ginny but we decided to thank you for protecting our sister." George told him. "Look, we were hard on you at school and our families are enemies, but what you did by saving her, we will always be grateful. I guess what we are trying to say is we want to," Fred said and then, "Give you a chance." The twins said together. Draco smiled and put his head down for a second. "You don't know how much this will mean to Ginny." He assured them. "Come on. She's inside." He said, as they followed him. Fred and George looked around the place. "Hey love! I got a surprise for you! Come out here!" He yelled to Ginny. She came out fully dressed, and stopped in her tracks! She looked at Fred, then George and then at Draco. "Surprise." Draco smirked. "Well, you just gonna stand there or do we get a hug?" George teased. Ginny ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?!" She cried, giving Fred a hug too. "We came to see you. BOTH of you." Fred told her. Draco shook their hands. "Welcome." He said to them. Ginny cried. All of a sudden, she looked at Draco and gasped! "What is it love?" He asked. They all stared at her. "My wish! It came true!"

 **Chapter 18: Narcissa**

The visit with Fred and George was so much fun for Ginny. She was so happy that they were giving Draco a chance. Now, if she could just do something for Draco. She thought about his Mum and wished there was a way to get her alone to see her son.

"Where did you two take off to so fast?" Arthur asked the twins. They gave each other a weird look. "When?" they both asked. "Last weekend. One second you were outside and in another you were gone. You didn't come home til late." Arthur informed them. "We went to play a game with some friends from school." Fred lied. Arthur seemed to buy it. Nothing else was said. They went outside to avoid any more unexpected questions. "That was close!" Fred said. George widened his eyes. "I know!" Ron and Hermione were sitting on the grass. "So, whatcha doin?"George teased. "Nothing. Just talking." Hermione answered. "You guys know when you're getting married yet?" Fred pressured her. He loved putting her on the spot. "No." She said, smiling. The twins went on their way.

As soon as they got behind the house, they apparated, as Arthur watched out the window. He grinned and took a sip of tea. "Draco. How long is this game?" Ginny asked, as they got ready to go. "I don't know for sure." He answered, looking out the window. "Bill and Fleur are here." He announced. Ginny ran to the door. "Come in. We're waiting on two more people." Ginny said, as she went to get her sweater. Bill looked at Draco. "Two more people?" He questioned, a little confused. "Yep, and here they come. They're here love!" He yelled to Ginny. Draco opened the door. "Hey mate." They said, as they teasingly punched Draco in the arm on their way in. "Hey Bill! Fleur! You going to the game too?" George asked. "Um yea. Wait. What are you two doing here?" Bill asked. "Relax Bill. We decided to give the twerp a chance. Right Draco?" Fred teased. Draco laughed. "Twerp?" Ginny came into the room. "Well, we ready?" Everyone walked over to the port key.

The game was getting ready to start. Everyone sat down and began cheering. "Go Krum!" Draco yelled. George looked at Fred. "I knew there was something good about him!" He yelled. Ginny clapped her hands and cheered. It was so great to have family members and Draco with her. The game was on its way! "Hey, we forgot to get snacks!" Fred yelled over the crowd. "I'll go get them! Draco come with me!" Bill ordered. He gave Ginny a kiss and the twins teased them. "Eww! Gross!" They yelled together. "Shut up! Ginny yelled back, as she slapped them. Bill and Draco stopped at the snack stand and then ran to get drinks. As they were on their way back, Draco had a strange feeling come over him. He looked around nervously. "You ok.?" Bill asked, just before they got to their seats. "Yea! Fine!" He lied. They passed out the snacks and drinks before sitting down. With a tear in her eye, Narcissa smiled at the sight of her son from a distance.

"Come on Krum! Squash 'em!" Fred yelled. "This is great!" Ginny screamed. Draco kept his eyes on the game. "I didn't know you loved it this much!" He shouted. "I was talking about being with family...and you...together!" She smiled at him with a glimmer in her eyes. Draco looked at her and smiled back. When the game ended, Krum's team won. They all went back to the shack. Draco got that uneasy feeling again. Everyone left about an hour later. "I'm glad you had fun love." He told her, as they cuddled on the couch. "Yes I did. The best day in a while." She admitted. "I'll be right back. I forgot to do something." She said, getting off the couch. "Hurry back." He grinned. She gave him a kiss.

Going out back, she took a galleon out of her pocket. She made a wish and threw it in. She watched the coin, as it floated to the bottom, until she couldn't see it anymore. "Ginny?" Quickly she spun around. Narcissa smiled at her. "Mrs. Malfoy!" Ginny was in shock. "Please, can I talk to you for a minute? Lucius doesn't know I'm here." She put her head down. "Draco is inside." Ginny said, as she began to walk towards the shack. "Wait! I want to thank you." Narcissa told her. Ginny stopped and turned to look at her. "For what?" She asked. "For having Albus Dumbledore tell me that my son was doing well. I can see he truly is in love with you." She smiled. "I'm in love with him too." She looked her in the eyes. "Lucius is the one that started becoming enemies with everyone. I'm too afraid to go against his wishes but I had to come." Narcissa had a tear in her eye. "I understand." Ginny looked away. Narcissa slowly moved towards her. She reached for Ginny's hands. She froze. "I see why Draco fell for you. You're a pretty girl and you have a big heart. I know you love him. You both look at each other the way Lucius and I used to." She wiped the tear away. "Tell him I love him and take care of him for me." Narcissa practically whispered. "I will, I promise." She told her. She gave Ginny a hug. "Get away from her!" Draco yelled, running up to Ginny and putting his arms around her. "You all right love?" He asked, staring at his Mum. "I'm fine Draco. She was thanking me for telling Dumbledore. She knows we're in love." She explained, smiling. "Love looks really good on you honey." She told her son, weeping. Draco looked at her. He let go of Ginny, took a step towards his Mum and threw his arms around her. "Mum." He whispered. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she watched him. "Why don't we go inside?" She suggested. "No, I can't stay. I don't want to take the chance of your father finding out where you are. I just wanted to see you. Now, both of you take care. I love you, my son." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too, Mum." He smiled. "Ginny." She said. "Bye Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa shook her head. "Call me Narcissa." Her eyes sparkled. She blew them both a kiss and then she was gone.

 **Chapter 19: Molly Sees Trelawny**

Arthur went outside to talk to Fred and George. They were laughing about something when he approached them. "Having fun are we?" He grinned. "Hey dad. What's up?" George asked. "Oh nothing. I just want you to do something for me." He said. "Sure. What?" Fred asked. They both looked at him. "Next time you see Ginny, tell her I said hi." He smirked and winked at them. "What?" They both said together. He turned to walk away. "You heard me." He laughed. They stood there staring at him. "How does he do that?" Fred asked his twin. "We'll never know." George said, shaking his head.

Draco and Ginny contacted Dumbledore once a week to let Narcissa know how they were doing. She enjoyed every message. "You want to go for a walk?" Draco asked Ginny. "Sure. Where to?" She wondered. "I don't know, anywhere." He said. They left the shack. During their walk, Ginny thought she heard a noise behind them. When she turned to see what it was, she found nothing. Hogsmeade was becoming their home. They have been inside all of the stores many times. "We need to relocate." Draco told her. "I agree." She sighed. The truth is, the people running the stores seen them so often that Draco was afraid they would eventually realize who they were and turn them in. As soon as they were back from their walk, they began packing up. Ginny sent an owl message to Fleur so they would know they're moving and also Bill could tell the twins. Soon they were apparating again.

Bill and Fleur were eating when the owl came to the window. Fleur read the note out loud to Bill. "Dear Bill and Fleur. Letting you know that we are moving. Will let you know where tomorrow. Please find a way to tell Fred and George. All our love, Ginny and Draco." Bill finished his meal and then went to his parents' house. Arthur seen him through the window and went to the door to open it. "Hello Bill." He said. "Hi Dad. I came to see if the twins can help me with something. I'm building a work shed." He explained. "They're out back, causing trouble." He grinned. Bill laughed. "When aren't they?!" He teased, walking out the door. Arthur closed it. "Hey Fred! George!" He yelled to them. "Yeah!" They answered, rounding the corner of the shed. "Hey. I came to let you two know that Ginny and Draco are relocating to a new place. I told dad that I needed your help because I was building a work shed. Use that excuse for tomorrow when you come to the house. Make it early." He informed them. They put their thumbs up before Bill turned to leave.

"Draco! This is perfect!" Ginny cried. They were back on the shore. "We will put the tent up over there in the wooded area." Draco told her. They walked to the woods. The sun was just starting to go down. They hurried to get the tent up. Ginny owled Bill and Fleur to let them know. "I thought you were going to tell them in the morning." Draco grinned. "I was going to but we're here and the tent is up. Besides, it's still early enough." She said. Draco just smirked and let her do it. "Tell them I said hi love." He teased.

Molly was sitting on the couch, having a cup of tea when Arthur entered the room. "You've been awfully quiet lately hun. Is everything all right?" He asked her. "Just doing some thinking." She answered. "About Draco and Ginny?" He asked, smiling. She looked over at him and nodded. "Well, I am going to head to bed. I have some errands to take care of in the morning." She told him, getting off the couch. "I'll be in shortly." He said. Arthur sat there and finished his tea.

After breakfast, Ginny and Draco heard some voices outside that were very familiar. She ran out of the tent. "Hey Gin! How's it goin?" George asked. The twins, Bill and Fleur came to visit. Fred picked up Ginny and put her over his shoulder. "Fred!" She screamed. He walked into the ocean until it was up to his waist. "Put me down!" She screamed, laughing. "Fine." He said and dropped her into the water. Everyone laughed loudly. "Fred! I'm gonna get you!" She coughed. He went to the shore as fast as he could. Ginny followed him. Laughing, everyone rushed to the tent. "Where is he?!" She asked, dripping wet. They all pointed to the bathroom. "Fredrick! Come out here!" She giggled. "No!" He yelled from behind the door. Draco sat back and watched. For the first time, he actually felt like a part of the family.

"Molly, please come in." Albus Dumbledore said, as she stood by his door. "Thank you Albus." She answered, entering the room. "So what is the reason for your visit today?" He asked, sitting at his desk. "I came to see if you heard anything about Ginny." She stated, with a worried expression on her face. Albus smiled. "There is someone here that might be able to help you with that and find the answers you are looking for." He told her. Molly got a glimpse of hope. "Who?" She asked, impatiently. "Sybill Trelawny. As I recall, she has class in twenty minutes so she would be alone in her classroom right now." He stated, winking at her. "Thank you Albus." She said, rushing out the door.

Everyone stayed to visit for a while and then they left. Draco looked at Ginny and grinned. "So at least you're dry now." He teased. "Funny!" She giggled. They made something to eat and sat down at the table. Muggle music was playing on the radio, when the same news report came over the station about them. This time it said they were spotted in Hogsmeade! "Well, it's a good thing we left." Ginny said, taking a drink. "Yea, I was right as usual." Draco winked. They finished their meals and went for a walk on the shore.

"Hello Molly. How are you doing?" Professor Trelawny asked. Molly sat down next to her. "I need to know how Ginny is." She begged. Trelawny took her crystal ball and placed it in front of her. As she looked into it, Ginny and Draco appeared. "I see them walking. They look happy. Draco vowed to take care of her. I see them holding each other. Draco is kissing her forehead. He's very protective. I see Ginny dancing around him." She told Molly. "Do you see anything about the deatheaters that approached them?" She asked, anxiously. "Let's see the past, when deatheaters arrive last." She chanted over the ball. "I see them walking. A deatheater grabs Draco. A wand is at his throat. A deatheater grabs Ginny. Draco is yelling to get his hands off of her. The deatheater wants to connect with Ginny and Draco threatens to kill him. The deatheaters are disarmed. Draco put his wand to his neck and wants to kill him. Ginny stops him. The deatheaters disappear. Draco throws his arms around Ginny and makes sure she's all right." Molly put her hand up to stop her. "Thank you Sybill. I have to go." She whispered as the students began to arrive for class. Molly left the room. She knew there was a lot to think about.

 **Chapter 20: Charlie Spots Ginny**

"I can't believe Krum fell off his broom! If it wasn't for that, they would have won the game." Fred grumped, as they all went back to the tent. "Didn't it look like someone put an enchantment or charm on his broom? I mean, it jerked one way, just before Krum lost his balance and fell off." Draco said. "He's got a point. Krum never fell off his broom before." Fleur mentioned. Ginny grabbed a tray of snacks and brought it to the living area. The twins devoured most of them. "Slow down! You're going to choke!" She yelled at them. They shrugged their shoulders and continued to shovel the pieces into their mouths.

Ron and Hermione walked into the house when Molly had just finished making lunch. "Hungry?" She asked, with a half smile. They made themselves a plate and sat down. "You ok, Mum?" Ron asked. "Yes. I am just wondering what Ginny is doing right now." She said, thinking about Professor Trelawny's reading. The idea of Ginny being with a Malfoy made her cringe, however, she couldn't ignore what he did for them by keeping her safe. Molly wasn't quite ready to give him a chance though.

"We should get going. Mum is going to get mad if she finds out that you two were not helping me build that work shed." Bill told the twins. They got ready to leave. "Well, come back soon. We can find something fun to do." Draco said, with his arm around Ginny. "Don't worry, Mate! We'll be back to pick on you." George smirked, as they walked outside.

Molly and Arthur were sitting in the living area, when the twins came walking in the door. "Yea, that was funny!" Fred laughed, coming into the room. Arthur looked at him. "What was funny?" He asked. Fred and George both stopped laughing. "Just something that happened at Bill's place. So what are you two doing?" George tried to change the subject. "Just sitting here having some tea." Molly answered. "It's late. You two should head off to bed." Arthur told them. They hurried up the stairs to their room. "Bill has been keeping them working til late just about every night. I'm going to have to talk to him about that." Molly said, placing her cup down. She went to bed shortly after that.

"That game sure was crazy." Ginny said to Draco. "I know. I still think a charm was used. That's the only thing that makes sense." He admitted. After they climbed into bed, Draco put his arm around her and kissed her neck. Ginny closed her eyes. "Draco." She whispered. He put his lips on hers to get her to stop talking. He gently caressed her body as they kissed. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She returned. The passion burning inside of them was getting stronger as time went by. Even though they wanted to continue, they both decided not to go any further and stopped kissing. Draco looked into her eyes. "Promise me that one of these nights, we will go through with this and not stop." He panted. "I promise." She said, turning over to go to sleep. He put his arm around her and just laid there thinking.

"Hey Hun, Charlie's owl is here!" Bill yelled to Fleur. She grabbed the note and read it out loud. "Bill and Fleur. Are you going to the game this weekend? Two of our dragons are being brought over there to put a show on after the game. Just thought we could grab a bite to eat. Let me know. Charlie." Bill closed his eyes. "Bill, what about Ginny and Draco? We already made plans to go to the game with them." She reminded him. "Owl them and let them know the plans are off because Charlie is going to be there with his dragons. We'll find something else to do." Bill ordered. She began writing immediately. There was a knock and then the door flew open. "Hello, family members." Fred teased, as he walked in with his brother. "What we doing today?" They asked. "Don't know." Bill answered. He told them about Charlie being at the game so the plans were changed. "Well, we can always go to the game and then meet up at Draco and Ginny's later. They can leave right after the game before Charlie shows up." George explained to them. "That just might work." Bill replied. They would bring it up to them when they got to the tent.

"If Bill needed so much help building that work shed, I can't believe he didn't ask you to help too." Hermione told Ron. "Well, that's ok. It just gives us more time to spend together." He grinned. Hermione smiled back at him. She liked the sound of that. "Ron! Hermione! Can you come down here please?!" Molly yelled up the stairs. Hermione's parents came over to visit and they wanted to discuss more about the wedding. They came downstairs and sat down in the living area with their parents. Ron held out his hand and Hermione happily took it.

"Hi everyone." Ginny said, letting them all inside the tent. "Hello. We need to run something past you two." Bill told her, sitting on the couch. "What's up?" Draco asked. "Well, I know Fleur told you that Charlie would be at the game afterwards, but if you and Ginny left before the dragon show, it should be fine. Do you still want to go to the game?" He asked. Ginny looked at Draco. "I guess we could. I mean even if he sees us, we could always apparate back here right away." Draco replied. So it was settled. They were going to the game. After they were finished with their discussion, they all went for a walk on the shore. "Wanna go for a swim Gin?" Fred teased. "No!" She laughed. "Well, you're no fun." He told her. "One of these days, we will ALL go for a swim." Bill suggested, taking Fleur's hand. After they reached the wooded area, they went back to the tent.

Soon, it was Friday. Draco and Ginny were waiting for everyone to arrive so they could go to the game. "I wonder if Krum's going to stay on his broom this time." Draco said, watching out the tent door. Just then, Fleur, Bill and the twins arrived. "Love they're here! You ready?" He yelled to her. She came running out of the tent. "Ready to go?" Bill asked them. "Yea let's go!" Draco said, before they apparated. This time, they remembered the snacks and drinks before going to their seats. "I hope Krum does great today!" Fred shouted over the crowd. The players flew out over the field. While clapping their hands, the crowd began to scream and cheer. "Go Krum!" Draco yelled. The game had begun. The two teams were going back and forth for a long time. Two and a half hours later the snitch was caught. "Yea Krum! Way to go!" Fred, George and Draco shouted. "You two should get going now. Charlie will be here any time." Bill warned them. "He's right love. We should go." He told her. Before they left, they all promised to meet back at the tent. "Ginny?!" She quickly turned around. About thirty feet behind them Charlie was running towards them! "We have to go NOW!" She grabbed Draco's arm and they apparated. Charlie stopped running, stood in one spot and stared at the area that had once surrounded his sister.

 **Chapter 21: The Secret Helper**

It was only two weeks since Charlie seen Ginny, but to him, it seemed like two years. He wished he could have talked to her. He wanted to tell his parents but he knew that Molly would get too upset. He decided to talk to Bill instead. Charlie didn't know that Bill and Fleur spend a lot of time with her and Draco. Would Bill tell him? He went over to Bill's house and knocked on the door. Bill answered it. "Charlie. Come in" Bill said, moving aside so he could get past him. "Thanks Bill." He replied, walking in. "So what is the purpose for your visit today?" Bill asked, as he sat down at the table. "Well, I really don't know where to start." He sighed. "Well, why don't you start at the beginning?" Bill teased. "Ok. Two weeks ago, when we grabbed something to eat, I saw Ginny and Draco." He started. Bill leaned back in his chair. "I didn't get to talk to her, but at least I seen her. I never told Mum and Dad because I knew she would get too upset." Charlie explained. Bill stared at the table for a few seconds. "Charlie, there's something I should tell you. Fleur and I have been spending a lot of time with her and Draco. So have Fred and George. We have been going to the games together and went out to their tent to hang out a few times." Bill confessed to him. "Mum doesn't know that either. I think Dad does though." Bill smirked. Charlie sat up in his chair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You kept that from Mum? I would not want to be you if she finds out!" He told him. "So how is she doing anyway?" He asked, with concern. "She is doing very well actually. She is also very happy with Draco and we like him. He's a good kid. He treats her very well and he keeps her safe." Bill filled him in about the deatheaters. They talked for a few more minutes and then Charlie had to go.

Draco and Ginny were listening to muggle music, when they heard a noise outside. Draco went out to see what it was. "Be careful!" Ginny told him. He looked over at her. There was nobody outside and nothing was out of place. Draco returned to the kitchen. "I didn't see anything." He assured her. Now this makes the third time it happened. Ginny was getting worried. "Don't worry love. It's nothing." He told her, as he gave her a hug. They ate lunch while listening to music.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Molly asked, as the twins tried to sneak out the door. They turned to look at her. "We're going to see if Bill needs our help today." Fred told her. "I am going to have a talk with him about this. That shed should be finished by now." Molly scolded, grabbing a cup of tea. "Almost." George lied. "We just have to make the shelving and cupboards for it now." Fred joined in. "Well, ok but if he doesn't need you, I want you to come back here and help us out in the yard." She ordered. They both nodded their heads and ran out the door. Arthur came into the kitchen. "What's going on?" He asked, as he poured himself some tea. Molly told him about the twins. He grinned without her noticing.

Draco was helping Ginny get a game of chess set up when all of a sudden, there was a noise in the kitchen. "What was that?" Ginny gasped. Draco jumped up and took out his wand. With Ginny tight behind him, they slowly moved towards the kitchen. They heard it again! "Ginny, stay here." Draco whispered. She obeyed him. As she stood there, she put her hands over her mouth. Draco moved closer to where the noise came from. He rushed around the corner, ready to use his wand. Nothing was there. "Who is it?!" Draco roared. "Whoever you are, you better leave!" He yelled, as he looked around. Nothing else was heard. When he returned to Ginny, she was standing against the wall crying. "It's ok love. We're going to be fine." He assured her, as he held her in his arms. "Love, you're shaking." He whispered. She held him tight and sobbed.

"Hey Bill! What are we doing today?" George asked, after arriving at their house. Bill grinned. "I have some news for you two." They sat down on the couch, as Bill took the chair. "What is it?" They both asked. "Charlie was just here." He told them. They looked at each other and then back at Bill. "What did he want?" Fred wondered out loud. "He saw Ginny and Draco at the game that night they left early. He didn't talk to them because they apparated before he had a chance. Mum doesn't know about it." Bill informed them. "He never said anything to Mum?" Fred and George gave him a strange look. Bill shook his head. "I also had a talk with him about Draco. He knows that we spend time with them. Didn't say too much. Just wanted to know how she was doing. That's about it." Bill explained, as he stood up. "So, you want to come with us? We were going to head over to see them." Bill told them, as Fleur walked into the room. They both got up. "Sure." They said together. The four of them left the house.

Soon, the noise was forgotten and Draco and Ginny were playing a game of chess. The muggle music was playing at a medium volume. It seemed to help block out any strange noise. Ginny was more relaxed that way. As they finished the game, a voice came from outside. "Hey you two! You home?!" Bill yelled, as they walked towards the tent. Ginny and Draco rushed outside. "Hey! Good to see you. We didn't know you were coming over today." Draco said, shaking their hands. "Yea well, neither did we." The twins replied. Ginny laughed. "So you two want to go do something or what?" Bill asked. Ginny looked at Draco. "Yea, let's go somewhere." She practically begged. Ginny was getting more and more frightened from the noises they've been hearing. "Ok. So where are we going?" Draco asked, putting his arm around Ginny. "Let's go to the game." The twins answered. "We always go to games! Let's do something different this time." Fleur whined, glancing over at Ginny. Truth is, there wasn't much to do. They ended up going out to eat and then again, to the game. "Bill, did you tell Ginny and Draco about Charlie?" Fleur asked, taking a drink. They gave him a curious look. "What about Charlie?" Ginny cautiously asked. "Well, remember when he saw the both of you while you were leaving the game?" Bill began. They both nodded. "He never told Mum or your parents either Draco. Instead, he came to the house and talked to me about it. We also talked about us spending a lot of time with you two. He didn't say much. Just wanted to know how you were." He finished. Ginny took a deep breath and then sighed. "I'm glad he didn't tell." She said, looking over her shoulder. Draco knew she had heard another noise but tried to get her mind off of it. "Well, it was a lot of fun guys but why don't we head back to the tent?" Draco stated, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "Did you see that?!" George shouted. Everyone whipped their heads around. "What was it?" Draco asked. "There, by the alley. There was a deatheater walking towards us and he just tripped and fell down! It looked like something hit him but nothing was there! He got up and disappeared! That was so strange!" George tried to explain what he saw. "You must have been seeing things Mate. There's nothing there." Fred teased. "Not anymore. He took off. Like something chased him away." George stared at the table as he took a drink of juice. They all got up to leave.

Later that evening, after everyone left, Ginny and Draco went for a walk on the shore. As they turned around to go back, a deatheater apperared! Quickly, they took out their wands and were going to fight him off, when something strange happened. He fell backwards! Draco and Ginny stared in disbelief. After, he got up and took off. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand. "Let's go!" He yelled, as they started running to the tent. They knew they would have to relocate again. As they got to the opening of the tent, they noticed something lying on the floor with a note on top of it. Ginny looked at Draco and carefully picked up the note. "Ginny and Draco. You might need this more than I do right now. Good luck and take care." Ginny read as he picked up the item and looked it over. "Who is it from?" He asked her. "It doesn't say." She answered. Ginny looked at him and noticed as he held it up, he disappeared! Ginny gasped. "It's the Invisibility Cloak!" She told him. She glanced at the letter. "Harry!"

 **Chapter 22: Only In Our Dreams**

One morning, Draco opened his eyes to find Ginny sound asleep. He laid there next to her for a little while. He couldn't help but think of his dream that he had. Ginny and her dad were talking about him and her dad gave him permission to come over to the house and see Ginny. Everyone was happy. Draco felt like he was part of the family. It was going very well. Just before he woke up, Draco was asking Arthur for his daughter's hand in marriage. Arthur never got the chance to answer him. He woke up before Arthur could. In a way, Draco was a little bummed out that he didn't receive an answer. He knew that in real life it would have been 'No'. In the dreamworld, however, they are made of happiness and love for him. Slowly, he got up and went to take a shower.

As she was making breakfast, Ginny felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Morning love." He said in her ear. She smiled. "Morning." Draco grabbed a cup and poured some tea. "Well, I had a wonderful dream last night." He told her, sitting down at the table. "You did?" She asked, bringing his plate of food over to him."Smells good love." He said. After she sat down with her plate, Ginny stared at him. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" She giggled. Draco looked at her like he forgot what he was talking about. "Your dream?" She reminded him. "OH yea. My dream. That will have to wait until I get an answer." He teased. "An answer? Answer to what?" She questioned, a little confused. "Just something I asked someone in my dream." He smirked. "Oh I see. So you're expecting to go back to your dream and get the answer to your question?" She laughed. "Yep." He said, taking a bite of food."Sometimes you worry me." Giggling as she got up from the table.

When the twins reached Bill and Fleur's house, they were in shock. Bill was standing outside admiring a brand new work shed! "Where did that come from?" Fred asked, as they walked around it, observing. "I used magic to get it done." Bill admitted. "Mum said she was going to come over one of these days to talk to me about all the time you two have spent over here. I figured I might as well make it look good." Bill explained. The twins stared at him for a few seconds. "Well, that was a good idea Mate." George congratulated him. "Thanks." He smiled proudly. They went inside the house to let Fleur know they were there. "Oh I didn't know that we had plans today." She told Bill. "Neither did I until they showed up. So what are we going to do?" He asked her. "I don't know. Maybe we should go over and see Draco and Ginny for a while. We haven't seen them in a week." She informed her husband. "Sounds good to us. When we leaving?" The twins echoed. Bill and Fleur laughed. "I don't get it. Every time we ask a question, people laugh." George said to Fred, who nodded in agreement. "Sorry! It's just that the way you both talk at the same time is funny!" Fleur snickered. They folded their arms and gave them a not-so-serious look. That just made Bill and Fleur laugh even more.

"Let's go for a walk. It's a beautiful day and the new area of the woods is all different to us. Let's go have a look around." Draco suggested to Ginny. "Oh all right." She said, slipping her shoes on. They walked outside and headed towards the shore. The tent was moved to another part of the woods because of the deatheaters coming around before. Draco made her use the Invisibility Cloak every time she went outside by herself. It made them both feel more safe. They held hands as they continued with their walk. "So did you have a good dream last night too?" Draco pried. Smiling at the thought of it, she said, "As a matter of fact I did." Draco stared at her, waiting to hear about it. "Oh I see how you are. You're not going to tell me about it are you?" He grinned. "Nope. Not until I get an answer for mine!" She giggled. Just then, they heard Bill's voice. "Ginny! Draco! Over here!" He yelled, waving his arms in the air. Fleur slapped him. Draco pulled Ginny along by the hand. "Hey! Did you get bored or something?" Draco teased him. "No, I never get bored. I don't have time. She keeps me piled up with work." He winked. Fleur placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" She stated. They all laughed, as they walked towards the tent.

About an hour later, Ginny heard a noise outside. "Draco. There is something outside." She whispered. Bill and the twins stood up with Draco. They all stepped outside the tent. "I didn't realize I would have an audience." Narcissa smiled. "Mum! Come inside." He told her, as Bill and the twins stared. Slowly she went in. "What is she doing here? Is Ginny safe?" Bill asked Draco, in a whisper. Draco grinned. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" He motioned for them to go inside. After they were all back in the tent, Narcissa looked at Ginny. "I'm happy to see that you have some of your family here with you. Wish I could come more often but Lucius has his ways of finding out things." She warned. "I know, Narcissa. I'm glad you're here. We haven't seen you in a while." Ginny mentioned. Bill stared at his sister and then at Narcissa. He could not believe what he was witnessing. She only stayed for about thirty minutes and then it was time for her to go. "I will try to come again soon." Narcissa promised. "Ok. That would be nice." Ginny said, giving her a hug. "See you soon my son. Take care of her." She said, glancing over at her. "I will Mum. Don't worry. We'll see you soon." He whispered, giving her a kiss and hug. Soon after that, Narcissa was gone. "Well, that was strange." George voiced his opinion. "Not really. I owl Dumbledore once a week to let her know how Draco is doing. We can't owl her because his dad would find out." Ginny explained. About twenty minutes later, Draco and Ginny were alone again. "Well, do you want to call it a night?" He yawned. "I guess. I am getting tired." She admitted as she followed him into the bedroom. They climbed into bed and cuddled for a while. Before they knew it, they were drifting into a dream-filled night again. Draco found himself at the Weasley's house once again, talking to Ginny's dad. He was still waiting for an answer. The dream was almost like the last except he was invited to go to Ron and Hermione's wedding. They kissed in front of her parents and they smiled about it! Draco asked her dad again if he could take Ginny as his wife. Arthur opened his mouth to talk and...Draco opened his eyes. "Damn it!" He whispered. Ginny opened hers and looked at him. "You all right?" She mumbled. "Every time I get to a certain part in my dream, I wake up before I get an answer!" He gritted his teeth. Ginny sat up in bed. "The same thing happened to me again. Strange." She shrugged. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well I had a dream that we were at my parents' house and we were all getting along really well. My dad was going to talk to you but I woke up. Then, this time, he talked to you. You asked him if you could marry me and..." Draco put up his fingers to stop her. "Wait what were you going to say?" He let her finish but at the same time he said it with her..."I woke up before he answered." Ginny and Draco stared wide-eyed at each other. They had the same dream!

 **Chapter 23: A Day Out**

As time went on, Draco and Ginny were getting bored with the same old scenery. "We need to go somewhere new for a while." Draco said, lying on the shore with Ginny. "I know. There is nothing new to do here anymore." She answered. They sat up and watched the waves come in. All of a sudden, Ginny stood up and ran to the tent. "What's wrong?!" He yelled, looking around in case she saw something. "I'll be right back! Have to owl Fleur about something!" She explained, as she ran. Draco just sat there. He knew she would tell him about it when she returned.

Grabbing the quill and paper, she rushed over to the table to write the note. Draco's owl watched her as if patiently waiting to run the errand. Ginny folded up the note and tied it to his foot. "Go ahead." She told him softly. The owl flew off. Ginny watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then returned back to Draco. "You all right love?" He asked, taking her hand to guide her down next to him. "Yea fine. I just needed to owl Fleur. I think I know of a place that is safe right now but I need to know what her and Bill think about it first." She filled him in "So we're waiting for an answer?" He asked, putting his arm around her. "Of course." She teased. They leaned in for a kiss.

As the owl reached Fleur and Bill's place Fleur was walking past the window. "We got an owl from Ginny!" She yelled to Bill. He came into the room for her to read it. "Dear Fleur and Bill. Draco and I are looking for a new place to stay. Does anyone go to your old house to check on things or would it be safe for us to stay there for a while? Just getting bored with the same area. Please let us know right away. All our love, Ginny and Draco." Fleur put the note down and looked up at Bill. "It should be safe. Mum doesn't go over there at all. Besides, nobody could get close to it anyway. It's protected by our enchantment that we put on it after they took off. Mum doesn't even know how to remove it. Tell her they can stay there for a while if they want to." Bill ordered. Fleur wrote the note and sent the owl back.

"So where were you thinking we could go to?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch beside Ginny. "Their old house." She told him "What about your Mum? I thought she goes there?" He asked. "I don't know if she still does or not. It has been locked up for a while now, so she might not." She stated, staring into her book. Draco moved the hair away from her face. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, with a smile on his face. She looked up at him. Just as he was going to give her a kiss, the owl returned to the window. She jumped up and went over to get the note. "Dear Ginny and Draco, The old house would be fine for you to stay in for a while. Mum never goes there anymore. There is an enchantment on it, however, you will have to point your wand and say 'Desposo' so you can get in. Let us know how it goes and when you get there. All our love, Fleur and Bill." Ginny took a deep breath. "Well that's good. We can pack up in the morning and head over there. You should bring the note with you so we have the spell. Just in case we forget what to say." Draco ordered, getting off the couch. "I'm going to bed love. Care to join me?" He asked, smiling. "I suppose. We have to get up early anyway." She said, walking into the bedroom with him.

The next morning, they both got up and ate a quick breakfast. "Well, I'll start packing up the tent." Draco said, walking outside. Ginny took her duffle bag and followed him. He pointed his wand at the tent and it became tiny. He picked it up and placed it inside his bag. As he held out his hand, Ginny grabbed hold of it and they apparated.

By the time they got there, Fleur and Bill had the place dusted and organized. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked them. "Well, we thought it would be easier to remove the enchantment ourselves and get the place ready for you. Also, the twins are going to meet us here. We are going to Diagon Alley together. You two want to come with?" Bill offered. "I would love to. What about you Draco?" Ginny asked anxiously. "Yea. We haven't been there in quite a while." As they were talking about it, the twins arrived. "Hey Ginny! Draco! Are you two coming with?" George asked. "Yep. Bill asked us to." Ginny said, grabbing some galleons for the shops. They all apparated.

When they got there, Ginny's eyes lit up. She missed going to Diagon Alley with her family. Now she was finally there again. They spent the whole day going into every store. Ginny bought some new clothes and some items that she wanted. "Ok people, we have one more stop to make and then we're heading back to the house." Bill announced. He motioned for Draco to go with him. Ginny and Fleur were talking and didn't pay attention to what store Bill and Draco went into. The twins exchanged glances and then followed inside. "Well, you have the galleons I gave you and Ginny. Those are for you to spend too. You might as well buy one for her." Bill smiled, pointing to the tray of diamond rings. Draco stared at them. "Maybe we should wait on that." He stuttered. "You already asked her and she said yes. Go ahead Draco." Bill urged him. The twins looked at each other and then back at Draco. "You asked our sister to be your wife?" Fred asked him in shock. "Yea SOMEDAY. I asked her to be my wife SOMEDAY." He corrected Bill.

Arthur arrived at Bill and Fleur's house and knocked on the door. It opened on its own. Bill forgot to close it completely. He walked inside. "Hello! Bill? Fleur? You home?!" He yelled to them. Nobody answered. He looked around the room and was about to turn and leave when he saw a paper on the table. Thinking it was a note saying where they were, he picked it up to read it. "Ginny!" He whispered. Placing the note back on the table, he rushed out the door.

Back at the house, they all were sitting in the living room discussing the day. "I had such a wonderful time." Ginny giggled. Fred looked over at George. "She should hold off on that statement. The night isn't over yet." He snickered, as his brother joined in. "What was that?" She asked, looking up at them. "Nothing." They answered together. There was a knock at the door. Everyone froze! Bill motioned them to stay where they were. Quietly, and cautiously, he went to answer the door. "Dad!" Bill gasped. "I just want to see her. That's all. Just to see her." He begged. Bill put his head down. "Come in. She's in the living room." He whispered. They were all talking when they entered the room. "Ginny. He wanted to see you." Bill assured her, as she stared at her dad. She stood up and slowly grabbed onto Draco's arm. "No. Ginny wait. I just wanted to see you." Arthur's eyes began to fill with tears. "Go to him love." Draco whispered. Cautiously, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Arthur cried. "I missed you Ginny." He said. "I missed you too Dad." Ginny replied.

He stayed for about an hour to visit and then he left. He didn't say too much about Draco which relieved Ginny. He also told her that he wouldn't say anything to her mum just yet. "It sure was a fun-filled day for you love." Draco said, as they were climbing into bed that night. He wrapped his arm around her and held her very snug. "Good night Draco." She whispered. "Good night my love." He returned, kissing her on the cheek.

 **Chapter 24: The Conversation**

It was a week since Draco and Ginny arrived at the old house. She kept thinking about her visit with her dad. It was so wonderful to see him. Daydreaming about it, she didn't hear Draco enter the room. "Good morning love." He yawned. She jumped. "Deep thoughts I take it? He laughed. "You could say that. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." She apologized. "I saw that. Do you want to have some tea on the back porch with me?" He asked, grabbing his cup. "Sure." She followed him out. "You were thinking about your dad weren't you?" He said, sitting down. "Yea. I still can't believe it. He didn't try to get me to come home and didn't even try to come between us. Do you think he is ok with us being together?" She hoped, taking a drink of tea. "I don't know." He answered. "Um love, I might go over to see Bill today. There was something I wanted to talk to him about." He stated, before he drank the rest that was in his cup. "Ok. Maybe I'll come with you. That way Fleur and I can talk about things while you talk with Bill." Ginny replied. Draco held his hand out to help her get up. They put their cups down in the kitchen and apparated to Bill and Fleur's place.

Bill was outside working his magic on the work shed, when Draco and Ginny arrived. "Hey Mate. Ginny. What are you two doing here?" Bill was curious. "I was hoping to talk to you about something. Ginny said she wanted to talk to Fleur anyway so she came with." Draco explained. "Ok. well we better get inside then before someone sees you." Bill ordered, walking him inside. They went down into the basement as the girls stayed in the kitchen. "There's been something on my mind ever since your dad came to the old house last week. It's something he said to her. Something like, you haven't connected. What did he mean by that?" Draco asked Bill. "I thought you knew about connection." Bill was surprised. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Oh boy. All right. I will tell you. What he meant is you and Ginny didn't make love. To connect means to make love." he explained. Draco looked at him. "Ok So why did he look relieved so much for? Bill put his head down. "When a witch and wizard connect or 'make love', something happens." He began. "Like what?" Draco asked, anxiously. "If it is TRUE love, the witch becomes, with child as soon as the connection is made. But only if its TRUE love." Bill explained to him. "So he was afraid that Ginny would be 'with child'." He began to understand. Bill smiled at him. "Did you give her the ring yet?" He asked. "No I was going to give it to her today but I was hoping that you and Fleur would be like witnesses. I don't have anyone from my family and you two are the only ones that understand in her family." Draco told him. Bill chuckled. "Do you have it with you?" Draco tapped his shirt pocket. "Well, let's go upstairs and do this then." He smirked. Draco put his hand on Bill's arm to stop him. "There's something I need to ask you first." He said to Bill, in a shaky voice. "What?" He asked, waiting. "I need to know if I can ask you for permission to take your sister as my wife. Asking her dad is out of the question. So will you give me permission to marry your sister?" Draco begged. Bill put one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other he held out. Draco shook Bill's hand. "I would be honored to have you as my brother-n-law." He told him, as he looked at him straight in the eyes. Draco smiled. "Thank you Bill." He said, before they went upstairs.

The girls were sitting in the living area, when they entered the room. "So what's going on here?" Bill teased. "Nothing. We were just talking about dad showing up. It really was nice to see him." Ginny said to Bill. "Well, Draco has something for you and something to ask." He told her, pushing him closer. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, since I couldn't do it right the first time I asked..." He began, taking the box out of his pocket. He opened it and held it out in front of her. After getting down on one knee, he asked, "Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please be my wife?" She looked down at the ring and tears filled her eyes. "It's so beautiful! Yes. Yes Draco, I will be your wife!" She cried. Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I love you Ginny. He said, giving her a hug. "I love you too Draco." Bill and Fleur clapped their hands. "Now that that's over, wait until at least tonight before you two connect!" He laughed. "Bill! That would be up to them now that they are a true couple!" She corrected him. Draco and Ginny smiled at each other.

Soon after they left, Lucius showed up. "Well, did you hear anything yet?" He gritted his teeth. Bill could not help himself. "As a matter of fact they just left here right before you came. He asked her to be his wife, placed the ring on her finger and they should be connected in about...right now!" He aggravated Lucius, which he loved to do. "Like I said, that will never happen!" He roared. "It already has." Bill whispered. Lucius whipped around and disappeared. "Nice talking to ya!" Bill yelled, waving to the air. Turning around, he was startled by seeing Fleur standing right behind him. "You just had to do it didn't you?!" She asked, folding her arms. "Oh come on! It's fun!" He told her. He knew he would probably be sleeping on the couch that night. "Sorry Hun." He aplolgized. Fleur just shook her head.

Ginny kept looking at her ring. It was just like her other one but only it had one heart instead of two. "So you like it?" Draco teased. She looked up at him. "No, I love it." She smiled. "Is this what you wanted to talk to Bill about?" She asked, cuddling to him on the couch. "No. Actually I talked to him about something your dad said to you. About connecting? He told me what it means and what could happen." Draco informed her, brushing her hair with his fingers. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He now knows what it means. Her being with child HAS to scare him enough not to. "So he told you that connecting is the only thing that can really keep us together. Once we connect they CAN'T pull us apart. It's a bond." She said. Draco looked down at her. "Wait! You mean they wouldn't be able to tear us apart? No matter what they tried?" He asked, in a loud voice. "I take it Bill left that part out." She said. "Love, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I didn't want to connect just because of that reason." She was honest with him. He smiled. "I understand." He said. Soon they got up and went into the bedroom to go to sleep. "I wonder what the expression on their faces would be like if they found out that we connected." Draco snickered, lying down. "IF we connected." She said teasingly, while lying beside him. "Yea. That's what I meant love. IF we connected." He repeated. Draco laid on his back with his hands under his head. Ginny turned over, and got out of bed. Thinking that she was going to the bathroom, he didn't look over at her. He continued thinking. "Well," She said, climbing in bed next to him again. "Well what?' He asked, not paying attention. She leaned over him and kissed him. "Will you connect with me?" She whispered, kissing him again. He stared into her eyes, wrapped his arms around her body, now realizing the reason she got up was to remove her night gown, and passionate kisses began. "Do we have to stop this time?" He was breathing heavy. Ginny's heart was pounding against Draco's. Trying to catch her breath, she whispered, "No Draco. We don't have to stop this time." That night, Draco carefully, gently and passionately, connected with Ginny.

 **Chapter 25: The Connection's Complete**

Draco and Ginny felt closer than ever before. Nobody knew that they connected yet, however, Bill and Fleur were about to find out. They had plans for them to come to the old house for supper the next night. As for now, Draco and Ginny were enjoying the time alone on the back porch.

"We should see if your dad can come for supper with Bill and Fleur. The more he sees us together, the more he will get used to it. Don't you think?" He asked, knowing she would love the chance to see him again. "I don't know Draco. I mean what if he realizes that we connected? When he came here, he knew that we didn't but what if he comes and somehow knows we have? I really don't know how he would react." She explained her feelings on the subject. Draco looked at her and smiled while rubbing her arm. "You might be right. He probably wouldn't take it too well." He agreed.

"Have you seen Ginny lately?" Arthur whispered to the twins. George glanced over at him. "We are going there for supper tomorrow night. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure she would love to see you again." He assured their dad. "Maybe. I'll see what your mum has planned. I might not be able to get away. If not, just tell her that I love her and am thinking of her. Ok?" He ordered, more than asked. They nodded, as Molly came into the room.

After lunch, Fleur was in a deep thought about something. "What's on your mind, Hun?" Bill asked, noticing she was staring out the window. "I don't know Bill. I feel like something is different but I can't tell what it is." She confessed. Bill came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you think it has something to do with Ginny and Draco? I have the same feeling." He told her. "Bill. I think they are not going to be able to hold off much longer. They are going to connect soon. I can feel it." She placed her hand on top of his. "Well, we know what will happen if they do." He reminded her. "Yea! A major war!" She giggled, thinking about how the two families would take it. Bill snickered. "No I was talking about Ginny and Draco." He corrected her. She looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "They are truly in love. You know what that means." He smiled. "That's it! The thing I could feel! Bill I think they already connected!" She told him, mouth opened wide. Bill stared at her with a surprised look on his face.

As Ginny was making supper, Draco observed her every move. "You look tired, love. You want me to take over for you?" He asked, standing up from the table. "No, that's ok. I've got this." She smiled. Draco went to help her prepare the meal. Ginny wiped her forehead with her arm. "It's hot in here." She whined. Draco gave her a funny look. "Love, it's only Seventy degrees outside. I think it's perfect. You feeling ok?" He asked, a little concerned. She shrugged her shoulders, as they continued with the meal.

Molly was reading a book in the living area when the twins got up to leave the room. "What are you two up to?" She asked, a little suspicious. "Going upstairs. We have a big day tomorrow over at Bill's." Fred told her, faking a yawn. "Yea. Huge day." George played along. Molly looked at both of them, squinting her eyes. "Well. All right but as soon as that shed is done, you two are going to be staying around here more often, helping us right here." She demanded, firmly. "All right." They both said. Quickly, they left the room. "I wonder if she is going to show up at Bill's place one of these times." George said to Fred. "I dunno. Let's just hope it isn't at the time we're not there." He snickered. George grinned, as they headed upstairs.

"You still thinking about Ginny and Draco?" Bill asked, climbing into bed. "Yea I guess. Sorry." She said, cuddling up to him. "Well, if they did connect, there's nothing the family can do about it now. Part of me thinks they'll do it just to stay together. Think about it. They won't have to stay in hiding anymore. They would be bonded for life." Bill conversed with his wife. "Well, I guess we will find out tomorrow." Fleur sighed. "Do you honestly think they are going to tell us?" He chuckled. "They don't have to. If they did and Ginny is with child, there will be a glow on her. She will look brighter and beautiful." She explained. Bill closed his eyes. "Good night Bill." She yawned, lying in his arms. "Good night, Aunt Fleur." He grinned. She opened her eyes and slapped him before closing them again.

"I am exhausted." Ginny yawned. "You look it." Draco assured her, climbing into bed. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?" He asked. "Yea. Of course. I love being with Fleur and Bill. The twins will make the night a fun one that's for sure." She giggled. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too my love." He answered back. Ginny laid in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up and noticed Ginny was not there. He got up and dragged his feet into the kitchen. Looking around, he started getting nervous. "Ginny?" He said, loudly. "In here." She answered. Draco went towards the bathroom door and knocked on it. "I'll be out in a minute. Something I ate last night didn't agree with me." She explained before vomiting again. "You gonna be all right for tonight? We can always have them come another night." He suggested. "No! I'm fine. Actually I feel better already." Draco heard the water from the pitcher, pour into the wash basin. He left to give her some privacy. After Ginny washed her face and brushed her teeth, she came out of the bathroom.

"Hun! The twins are here now!" Bill yelled to Fleur, watching the twins walk up to the door. "Well, hello Mate!" Fred said, as they entered the house. "Hey. You two ready for tonight?" He asked them. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" George wondered out loud. "Fleur seems to think something happened between Ginny and Draco. I know it's none of our business, but I just need to know that you two aren't going to do anything to Draco if we find out they did." Bill warned them. "What are you talking about? What has the twerp done this time?" Fred snickered along with George. "Well Fleur seems to think that they are connected." Bill put his head down, waiting for them to scream. Instead, they stared at him like they were frozen. They didn't even speak. "Hello you two. What are you doing here so early? Supper isn't until tonight." Fleur laughed, entering the kitchen. She turned to look at them, since they didn't answer. "What's wrong with them?" She whispered to Bill. He grinned. "I told them you think Ginny and Draco are connected." He snickered. "Bill! We don't even know for sure!" She slapped him on the arm. The twins must have been holding their breaths because suddenly they let it out!

Arthur wondered what Molly would say if he told her about Ginny. Would she be angry and demand him to take her to Ginny? He thought better of it and kept his mouth closed. He did wish he could go to see her though. Molly had made plans with Hermione's parents so there was no way he could. Soon, there was a knock at the door. When Arthur opened it, there stood Lucius. No expression on his face as usual. "Did you hear anything?" He asked Arthur. "No not yet." He lied. "A vision came to me that they have connected! If so, there will be dire consequences for your daughter, I assure you!" He gritted his teeth as he threatened. "You will leave my daughter alone! Do you think she put a charm on your son or some kind of spell in order for them to connect?!" Arthur yelled in his face. Lucius glared at him. "Well, I wouldn't put it passed her!" He roared. Arthur and Lucius stood face to face for a few seconds when Molly joined them. "What is going on here?!" She demanded to know. "Lucius was just leaving!" Arthur told her, staring at him. Lucius spun around and disappeared. "What in the world were you two fighting about?" She asked. "Oh the usual. How much of a vicious deatheater he is!" Arthur answered, walking away from the door. Molly closed it.

During lunchtime, Draco made sandwiches for them. He put one on a plate and brought it over to Ginny, who was sitting on the couch. "Thank you Draco but I don't think I should eat right now. My stomach is still upset." She admitted. He put the plate down on the end table. "Are you sure you're ok?" Concern filled his eyes. "I'll be fine." She assured him. He sat next to her. "Maybe we should cancel our plans for tonight." He said, placing his hand on her stomach. Suddenly, his hand got very warm and a static feeling came over him. "What the?!" He said, taking his hand away. "What?" Ginny asked. "That was weird. My hand got real warm. It felt like a small force of energy went through me." He chuckled. He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Draco and Ginny didn't know what it meant.

Later that evening, Fleur, Bill and the twins showed up for supper. "Hey come in." Draco invited them. Just as they came inside, Fleur looked over at Ginny. "Hi everyone!" She said, feeling much better now. Fleur looked over at Bill and smiled. He caught her smile and looked over at Ginny. "The glow." Fleur whispered. "The connection has been completed!" She grinned. They all stared at Draco. "What?! What does that mean?" He asked, a little nervous. Bill walked over to him. As he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, he said, "That means Ginny ... is with child."

 **Chapter 26: A Family To Be**

Draco and Ginny were lying in bed. Ginny was sound asleep. Draco on the other hand, could not get any sleep. He turned to face her. "I love you so much. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you. OR our child. I promise you." He whispered, placing his hand on her stomach. Just then, Draco felt that burst of energy go through him again. This time, he kept his hand still. Something under his hand moved. Draco looked at his hand and then at Ginny. She must have felt the same thing because she squirmed a little and then placed her hand on his. Draco smiled.

"How are we going to tell mum and dad that they are going to be grandparents for the third time?!" Fred asked his brother. George whipped his head around. "I don't know about you Mate but I'm not saying a word! They are going to flip out." George told him. "You're right. We'll just let Bill or someone else tell them." Fred agreed. Just then a voice came from behind them. "Tell who what?" Arthur asked. They spun around and took a deep breath. "Dad! We didn't know you were home. The um shed. Yea. The shelving is coming down because we didn't use the right screws to adjust them. I told Bill we should have used a spell instead. We didn't want to be the ones to tell you or Mum. She is going to be mad because we have to spend more time over there, fixing them." George came up with the lie very quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Fred just stood there staring at him. Arthur studied the look on George and Fred's faces. "Yea all right. We'll go with that story. Hate to know what the real one was." Arthur said, walking back to the house. "Wow! That was close!" Fred stated, wide eyed. George just closed his eyes and took a breath. "Too close!"

As Bill entered the room, Fleur was sitting at her desk, writing a note. "Who are you writing to?" He asked. She looked up from the paper. "Ginny. I just wanted to let her know I will be stopping by at lunchtime. They want to know if its going to be a girl or a boy. I told them I would do my test on them to find out." She explained. "Can I go along?" Bill smiled. "Sure you can Uncle Bill." She teased, giggling. He gave her a funny look and walked away. When she finished the note, she sent Corbin on his way.

Draco was returning from the shower when he noticed Ginny was awake. "Hey love. How you feeling this morning?" He asked, giving her a kiss. "Much better." She informed him. "I think I'm going to have a cup of tea." She said, walking towards the kitchen. "Is that all right to drink right now? I don't want our child to come out shaking or anything." He teased, putting his arms around her and holding her stomach with his hands. She laughed. "Our child is going to come out just fine. Although, with our families hating each other, our child might grow up arguing with itself!" She smirked. "Not funny. That's mean." He laughed, pointing his finger at her as he went to get dressed. She grinned, as she took a cup from the cupboard. Just then she had an idea. Grabbing her wand she pointed it towards the hallway. "Accio towel!" she yelled. A towel came flying her way from the bedroom. "Still not funny!" Draco screamed. Ginny burst out laughing and put her wand down. Corbin tapped on the window with his beak. Ginny opened the window and took the note. She watched as he flew away. "She must not need me to respond." Ginny mouthed under her breath. As she was reading it, Draco came into the room. "What's that?" He asked, coming up behind her. "A note from Fleur. She is coming over at lunchtime to do that test on me. Bill's coming with." She informed him, folding up the note. "Well, that will be cool. At least we'll be able to call it 'He' or 'She' instead of 'It' or 'Our child'. I think it will be neat to know what it is." He told her, grabbing a cup of tea. She smiled at him and took a drink. Draco acted a little different. He was more protective, more gentle and more loving. He acted just the way any normal father would. He seemed to love the child already, which made Ginny smile every time she thought about it.

Well, lunchtime came with Fleur and Bill finally arriving. Ginny rushed to the door. "Hi! Come in." Ginny anxiously invited. Fleur giggled. "Are you that anxious to do the test?" She laughed. Ginny closed her eyes and reopened them. "Sorry. Yes I am." She admitted. Draco smirked at Bill. "What about you? Are you anxious too?" He asked Draco with a grin on his face. "Well not as much as her but, yea, I would like to know." He agreed. "Well, all right. Let's sit down. Ginny lay on the couch." Fleur told her as she reached inside her handbag. Ginny did what she was told. "Draco hold on to this necklace." She said, handing it to him. She pulled out a small piece of cloth. "Ok Ginny, lift your shirt up a little bit. I need to place this on your stomach." She explained. Ginny again, did what she said. "Draco. Since you're the father, I need you to hold the necklace over the cloth." She said, taking out her wand. Draco carefully held it over the cloth. As she pointed her wand she said, "Dance like a toy, it is a boy. Around you will swirl, it is a girl. Show us which one, a daughter or son." All of a sudden, the necklace began to swirl in circles, as it shook in a jig. Fleur looked at the cloth. It was half blue and half pink. "Twins!" She shouted. "A girl AND a boy!" Draco dropped the necklace and Ginny sat up. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said, staring at Fleur. "No. The test doesn't kid." Fleur giggled. Putting her items away, Bill looked over at Draco. "What's wrong Mate? You look like you're going to faint." Bill laughed at him. "No Bill. You don't understand. I had a dream while we were still in school that Ginny was having a girl and a boy. Twins. MY twins!" He blurted out. Ginny gasped. "You had a dream about this too?! I don't believe this! I had the same dream! While we were in school!" They stared at each other. Bill's smile left his face. "Do you realize what that means?" He asked them, looking over at Fleur. They both just stared at him for an answer. "What Bill is trying to say is that you two were already destined to be together. Sort of bonded before it even started. The love inside your hearts is so strong that nobody could have kept you apart. That's what it means when you have the same dream. OH and ... they usually come true." She smiled. Ginny and Draco were speachless, but one thing caught their attention as they remembered the dream about her dad. "I doubt they ALL come true. It would be nice though." He said, putting his arm around Ginny. "What do you mean?" Fleur asked. "Draco and I had the same dream not too long ago. We were at Mum and Dad's house and Draco asked him if he could marry me. That's why he said that he doubts all of them come true." Ginny explained. "Well, just to let you know...I have never heard of one NOT coming true. Don't give up hope." She warned them. Soon after the conversation, Fleur and Bill left to go home.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay in hiding with two children. When I get farther along, it will be impossible for me to apparate. It's not good for them." Ginny warned Draco, as they climbed into bed that night. "I know love. Do you actually want your parents to know about this?" He asked, rubbing her stomach. "Well, yea I do but I just don't know how to tell them. I could have Bill tell them I guess but I don't think he will want to." She cried. Draco snickered for a second. "What's so funny?" She asked, wanting to know. "What about Ron? He always told on you. What if somebody say, OWLED him to let him know he is going to be an uncle? He would surely tell your parents!" He laughed. Even though she didn't think it was funny, she did like the idea. "I don't know. I'll think about it." She assured him, lying in his arms. "You know love, if we connect again, maybe we'll have triplets!" He whispered, teasingly. Ginny punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" He laughed.

That night Ginny had a dream about the twins. This time she named them after family members. When she woke up in the middle of the night, for the first time, she couldn't remember what the names were. Draco held her closer and eventually, she drifted back to sleep.

 **Chapter 27: A New Addition**

Molly and Arthur still did not know about Ginny and Draco expecting twins or even that they connected. Nobody wanted to tell them. Now they had to protect the children Ginny was carrying. Draco would make sure of that. They decided to hold off on that owl to Ron. First they had to come up with a plan if they needed one. Ginny and Draco loved each other very much and their children as well.

"Are you feeling all right Hun?" Bill asked his wife. Fleur was lying on the couch. "Not really. The pressure in my stomach is bad today. I guess he is just getting too big." She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Do you want to see Madam Lamoney? She is really good at nursing people back to health. Maybe she can check on you?" Bill suggested. "No. I'll just lay here for a few minutes. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She told him. "Do you want some tea? " He offered to get it for her. "Not right now Bill. Thanks." She answered, cringing. Bill stared at her. "That's it! I am sending an owl to Madam Lamoney to come and see you." He demanded, with a nervous voice. "All right." She said, not wanting to argue. He hurried over to the desk and grabbed the paper and quill.

Draco made breakfast and took a plate of food to Ginny. "Thank you. It sure is beautiful out today." She stated, taking a bite of food. Draco gave her a funny look. "I never seen you eat so fast. Going somewhere?" He grinned. "No just hungry this morning." She said, taking a drink. As she looked out the window, Corbin was flying up. "Draco, can you get that?" She asked, pointing. He went over to the window and took the note. Handing it to Ginny, he waited for her to read it. "Dear Ginny and Draco. I just wanted you to know that Madam Lamoney is here and tending to Fleur. The baby is on the way! Love Bill. Oh my gosh! Draco we have to go!" She threw the note down and jumped up. "Wait! What if your mum is there?" He reminded her. "Who cares! She asked me to be there when it was time and I am going to be there!" She demanded, putting on her shoes. "Ok, I guess we're going then." He smirked. They apparated to Bill and Fleur's house.

Bill opened the door. "Is Mum here?" Ginny whispered. "No! The twins are but that's it. Come in!" Ginny went straight to the bedroom. Draco stayed with the guys in the living area. "You all right Mate?" Draco asked Bill. He nodded his head rapidly. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Fred assured him. All of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from the bedroom. "Was that...?" Draco began. "Yea. That would be her sixth." George informed him. "I have that to look forward to?" He whispered. The twins and Bill stared at him. "Sorry. Not about me. Got it!" Draco stuttered. "It's all right. I'm just a little nervous right now." Bill told him. They all sat down to wait for someone to come out of the bedroom.

Arthur walked in the door to an empty house. Molly was with Hermione and her mum and Ron was with her dad. The twins well, they were always gone and he knew where. As he went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, he noticed the note on the table. He picked it up. ' Fleur is having the baby! George.' He placed the note down and turned around to open the refrigerator. Suddenly, he whipped around and grabbed the note again. "Oh my!" He said out loud, rushing out the door. He apparated immediately.

"How long is this going to take?" BIll asked, his hands shaking. "Calm down Mate. It could take a couple days. I heard about this on the Quibbler." Fred reported. They all gave him an angry look. "Just sayin." He mumbled. "Why don't you go knock on the door?" Draco told him. Bill ran over to the door and knocked. Seconds later, Ginny opened it. "It won't be long now. She is doing fine." She assured him before closing the door. Bill returned to the living area. "Well?" Fred, George and Draco said at the same time. "It won't be long. Fleur's fine." He repeated what Ginny told him. "That's great but I don't think you are." Draco laughed, guiding Bill to the chair. He sat down. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Fred announced. The door opened before he could get to it. "Dad!" Everyone turned to look at him. "How's she doing? Did she have it yet?" He asked, rushing over to Bill, who just shook his head. "It'll be fine, really, I've been through this many times. The waiting is the hardest part." He assured Bill. Finally, he turned and noticed Draco standing beside the twins. "Is Ginny here?" He asked. "Yes Mr. Weasley. She's in the bedroom with Fleur." He informed him. Arthur looked over at Bill. "Where's your mum? I thought she was in there with her. Why is Ginny in there?" He asked. "Fleur wanted her to see what it was like to have..." Draco quickly realized who he was talking to and closed his mouth. "To have what?" Draco put his head down. He couldn't think of anything to say. The door flew open. "It's a boy! It's a boy! Draco I can not wait until our children are born!" Ginny giggled, coming out with the baby in her arms. Bill ran over to her and took the baby. "You can not wait for WHAT?!" Arthur asked, staring at her. "Dad! I didn't know you were here. Isn't he so cute?" She stated, trying to get off the subject. She walked over to Draco and held onto his arm. "You two connected? Lucius was right!" He yelled. Draco looked at Ginny. "What do you mean my dad was right? Are you telling me that he knows we are connected?!" Draco got a scared look on his face. "He came by the house not too long ago and said a vision came to him that you connected. He also threatened that Ginny would have dire consequences." He gritted his teeth. "The bloody hell she will! Ginny love we gotta go! You're not safe here!" Draco held her arms in his hands to reassure her they would be fine. "Dad, I love you but Draco is right! We have to go! Bill congrats on the baby!" Ginny cried, as she turned and looked at Draco. "You too sis." He said. Arthur looked at her and they apparated. "Bill, you...Ginny..She's with child?!" He shouted. "Yes Dad. Actually two children." He corrected. "She's having twins?! Your mum is going to be SO upset over this!" He announced. "Why do you think we didn't tell 'er?" Fred replied. "Well, now I have to be the one to NOT tell her! She is going to kill ALL of us when she finds out! I hope you know that!" He shouted. The baby started to cry. "Dad can we talk about this some other time. You need to stop yelling." Bill reminded him of the baby being there. "OH of course. I'm sorry Bill, I completely forgot. He is cute though. So what's his name?" He asked Bill, observing the child. "We decided on Arthur William Weasley." He announced to everyone. Arthur's eyes widened. By the look on his face, he was proud of the name. "Hello there Arthur William Weasley. You are the newest addition. Welcome to our family." Arthur whispered as the baby was sleeping.

 **Chapter 28: Molly Hears The News**

As time went on, Arthur tried so hard to keep everyone's secret away from Molly. He knew that she deserved to know, however, she would not take it well at all. He promised Ginny that he wouldn't say anything. He hated the idea of Lucius Malfoy being right, but the one thing he was sure of was no danger was going to come to his daughter. He seen it in Draco's eyes that day at Bill and Fleur's house. He could feel it in his heart that Draco loved his daughter and would keep her safe. He understood why they connected.

Draco put his hand on Ginny's stomach. "You're starting to show already love." He said, smiling at her. "That's because there are two in there." She told him, looking down at her stomach. "We better get up or Bill and Fleur are going to catch us in bed." He teased. She giggled, as she rolled over and stood up. Draco stared at her for a second. He couldn't believe that even carrying their children, she was still as beautiful as the day of the Christmas party at Hogwarts. He shook his head to come back to reality and got up out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" He teased, knowing she would say no. "I suppose." She answered. Draco's smirk disappeared. "Really?" He asked, confused. As she looked at his face, she laughed. "What? I surprise you did I?" Draco stared at her. "Ah yea, just a little." He grabbed his clothes and brought them into the bathroom. Usually he got dressed in the bedroom, but he didn't want to take the chance of Fleur and Bill seeing him walk out of the bathroom with nothing on. "Hurry up and take your shower, lover-boy." Ginny giggled. She went into the kitchen. An owl was at the window. One she never saw before. "Draco!" She yelled to him. She realized he could not hear her over the water running. She cautiously walked up to the owl and took the note. The bird flew away. Ginny looked at the bathroom door. She didn't know if she should open the note or wait for him. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

"You ready to go to the old house?" Bill asked Fleur. "Yes. I guess. Now remember you two, if anything happens or Artie gets fussy, one of you come to the old house to get me." She ordered Fred and George. "Don't worry. We got this." George assured her. "Yea we'll have him causing trouble in no time." Fred smirked. She slapped him before turning around and grabbing Bill's hand. Quickly, they were gone. "Do you think she meant it? I mean, how fussy can he get?" Fred asked, as George shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I thought you were going to join me." Draco teased. She didn't answer. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, standing beside her. She looked up at him with a tear in her eye. "We got an owl message from your mum." She informed him. "My mum? She knows that's not safe! What did she say?" He worried. "Dear Ginny and Draco. I got this owl from Albus. It stays at Hogwarts so Lucius won't know. I heard from Lucius that a vision came to him that you two are connected. If this is true then stay safe. If Lucius finds out, he will try to harm you, Ginny and the child, if there is one. I will try to make it out there to see you later this day. All my love, Mum." Ginny read. Putting the note down she began to cry. Draco held her in his arms. "Why are you crying, love? What is wrong?" He asked. "What if he finds out and comes after us?" She sobbed. "Don't worry about that. You are getting all stressed out and that's not good for our children. Hey I have an idea. Why don't we think of something else? Let's try to come up with some names." He tried to comfort her. "All right." She agreed. Just then, the door opened. Ginny and Draco both looked at it. Nobody was there. "Draco." She cried. He put his hand up. "Who is it? Dad? Is that you?" He asked, slowly taking hold of his wand. There was no answer. All of a sudden they heard a noise. Draco listened. "That's Bill and Fleur." He said, going to the door. "Hey Mate. You look like you seen a ghost. Everything ok?" Bill grinned. Draco motioned for them to get in the house. He closed the door and locked it. "What's going on?" Bill asked. "The door flew open right before you got here. We got a note from Narcissa about the vision that came to Draco's dad and he would come after us if he found out it was true." Ginny explained. Bill looked over at Draco. "That's not gonna happen." Draco assured them. "Well, let's just hope not." Fleur said. They all sat around the table.

Narcissa apparated to Bill and Fleur's old house. She knocked on the door. Hearing a noise behind her, she quickly turned around. There was nothing there. The door opened. "Mum! Come in." Draco said, closing the door behind her. "I had to come. Son, you need to tell me if it's true." She ordered, softly as Ginny walked up to her. She glanced at her and then at her stomach. Putting her hands to her mouth, she began to cry. "It's true." Ginny told her. "Mum, come and sit down." Draco told her, guiding her over to the table. "You don't understand. Your father will find out! He always does! You have to keep her safe my son, and the child too." She begged him. Not thinking of correcting her on the number, he said, "That's what I am trying to do Mum. Keeping my family safe. I will protect them no matter what I have to do." He promised. She gave him a hug. Taking Ginny's hand, she smiled. "You look so beautiful. The glow around you is so bright. I hope that you and my son will always remain safe and someday free of his father." She cried. "We will try." Ginny told her. "I have to go. Lucius doesn't know I left and if he finds out, he will try to hunt me down just to see where I am." She explained, standing up and heading to the door. She gave them both a kiss and hug. "Be safe, loved ones." She smiled. Walking out the door, she disappeared.

Arthur apparated over to Bill and Fleur's house. As he walked in the door, he was surprised to see the twins taking care of Artie. "They left you both with him? Alone?" He teased. "Funny." They said together. "I just wanted to let you know about you mum. She is coming out here today. She didn't say what time but I wanted to warn everyone before she gets here to be quiet about Ginny." He informed them. "When she gets here, we won't say anything." George promised. They sat down in the living area. "So did they go to see Ginny?" He asked them. "Yea. They went to spend some time with her and Draco plus get a break from the little Mate here." Fred told him. They all looked over at him, sound asleep.

Molly snuck in the back door with a glass vase filled with freshly cut flowers to surprise Fleur. She peaked into the living area and was actually surprised to see Arthur there. "So is Ginny showing yet? Arthur asked. "A little. Since she is having twins, she will be showing very soon." George snickered. "Yea her and Draco are picking out names and they don't know what to agree on. Coming up with one name is hard enough, but two is next to impossible." Fred replied, getting up to check on Artie's bottle. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash! All three of them spun their heads in the direction that it came from. "Molly! You made it." Arthur forced a smile. "You mean to tell me that they connected?! AND Ginny, MY Ginny is having TWINS?!" She screamed in rage.

 **Chapter 29: A Hostage Situation!**

Molly has still not forgiven Arthur for keeping the news about Ginny from her. He was staying at Fleur and Bill's house until Molly would let him come home. The boys were getting a little worried about mum and dad's relationship. They have never separated before. "I'm sure it will be fine. She will let me come home soon." Arthur tried to assure them. "Mum has never kicked you out before Dad." Bill reminded him. "Well there's always a first for everything." He joked.

Draco and Ginny were playing a game of chess, when Narcissa knocked on the door. "Hey Mum. Come on in." He told her. As she walked into the room, she smiled at Ginny. "Oh I can't believe you're showing already!" Narcissa said, giving her a hug. Ginny giggled. "I feel huge already too." Draco gave her a kiss, before getting his mum a cup of tea. "You're not huge love. You're perfect to me." Narcissa smiled at the way her son acted with Ginny. She knew that he loved her very much and would do anything for her and their children. He was nothing like his father and she was happy for that.

"Bill, I don't think we are going to be able to fix those shelves. We're gonna need a little bit of magic for them." Fred informed him, putting down the hammer and reaching for his wand instead. "No. I promised Fleur no magic tricks around the house." He explained to them. "Well, then we are going to need a lot of help." George admitted. Bill thought about it for a while. "We could ask Draco. Fleur was planning on going over to have a day with Ginny anyway. Maybe he can come over here and help us while they spend some time together." Bill suggested. "Sounds good to us." The twins echoed.

"Well, I should get going before your dad gets suspicious." Narcissa told them. Draco and Ginny stood up to give her a hug. They walked her to the door. "Come again anytime." Ginny told her. "I will try. Take care love." She said, giving Ginny a hug. Draco smiled at the sight of them getting along so well. "Bye Mum. See you soon." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She turned, stepped outside the door and was gone.

Fleur was getting ready to leave when Bill entered the room. "Hey Hun. You going to the old house now?" He asked, giving her a kiss. "Yes. Is there something you want me to tell her?" She asked. "Well, actually, I need you to ask Draco if he would come over and help us with those shelves while you spend time with Ginny." He explained. She agreed to ask him as soon as she got to the house. Fleur walked outside and apparated. Bill closed the door and went to join his dad and the twins.

Narcissa appeared in the back yard of their home. All of a sudden, something grabbed her arm! It was Lucius! "So you think you can sneak off and see our son without letting me know where he is?! I will NOT stand for this any longer! He will pay for what he's done! Even if I have to do something about it myself!" He roared, shoving her arm away. "Lucius wait! Please don't do this! He is our son! He can't help who he falls in love with! The heart is stronger than the mind! You know that! Lucius please!" Narcissa pleaded. He apparated without a word said. She wanted to warn Ginny and Draco but she knew it was too late. She hoped that he didn't know where they were. She went inside and ran to the bedroom.

"Hi Fleur. Come in." Ginny said, as she held the door open. "I was told to ask Draco something for Bill." Fleur told her. She motioned for him to come into the room. "What is it love?" He asked. "Fleur needs to ask you something." She said. "Draco, Bill wanted me to ask you to help him with the shelves at the house, while Ginny and I spend time together." She relayed the message. "Are you gonna be all right here by yourselves? You know I don't like to leave you alone love." He told Ginny, putting his arms around her. "We will be fine. It's not going to be that long is it?" She asked Fleur. "Probably not. They're just putting up some shelves in the work shed and I made them promise not to use magic. Then again, the twins are helping so it will probably take all year!" She jokingly laughed. Ginny and Draco joined her. "All right. I guess if you'll be fine here, I will go and help out." He said, giving Ginny a kiss before leaving. "Love you!" Ginny yelled to him. "Love you too my love!" He yelled back, closing the door behind him.

Molly was cleaning the house when she found an old letter underneath a stack of magazines the twins had in their room. She picked it up and sat on the bed to take a break and read it. 'George and Fred. Just wanted to let you know that we are staying at Bill and Fleur's old place. All our love, Ginny and Draco.' She put her hand to her mouth. Wondering if they were still staying there, she quickly put on her shoes and locked the house up before apparating.

"Hey Mate. Fleur said you needed my help?" Draco mentioned it. "Yea. I need to get these shelves up and need help holding them in place while the other nails them." Bill explained. "All right. Let's do this." He urged, anxious to get back to Ginny. The twins got up and went out to the work shed with them. Arthur stayed inside with Artie. "So think we can get this done today?" Fred teased. Bill looked at him. "You are gonna get this hammer on your head if you keep it up." Bill said, pointing it at him. They all laughed.

Molly went to the door and opened it. Fleur and Ginny were sitting down playing a game with wizard cards, when she entered the room. "Ginny!" She cried. Ginny jumped. "Mum! What are you doing here?!" She asked, not realizing how loud she was. "I came to see you. I missed you so much. I just want to talk. That's all." She assured her. "Come and sit down." Fleur told her, pulling out a chair. "You should have told me where you were Ginny. We were so worried about you." Molly told her daughter. Ginny got a little agitated. "See? That's why we DIDN'T tell you. There is no need for you to worry about me Mum! Draco is taking wonderful care of me! Now can we change the subject please?" She demanded. Molly just stared at her. "I didn't mean it like that Honey. Yea we can change the subject. Like, what in the world were you thinking connecting with that boy? He's a Malfoy." She started before Ginny stopped her. "Mum please. If you continue to insult Draco, I will have to ask you to leave." She cried. Her emotions were running wild most days now.

Lucius and two deatheaters appeared in the field. "Over there." Lucius told them, pointing. They walked slowly through the tall grass, towards Bill and Fleur's old house! One, of the deatheaters, Zortox was ahead of Lucius. "As soon as we go in, you grab the Weasley girl." Lucius ordered. "And you, Gormac, you help him take her over to the marsh by my house." He also ordered. They both nodded in understanding. They were moving in on the house. About two more minutes and they would be inside!

"This is going to take longer than I thought. Maybe Dad can go check on the girls while we finish this." Bill suggested, glancing over at Draco. "Do you want to go ask him?" He asked. Draco didn't say anything. He just walked inside the house. "Mr. Weasley, Bill wants to know if you could go check on Fleur and Ginny at the old house. We're still working on the shelves and I don't want her being alone for too long." Draco explained to him. "Yea sure. I can go over there right now." He agreed. They walked outside together and Arthur apparated. Bill, Draco and the twins continued working on the shed.

Ginny and Fleur talked Molly into playing the wizard card game with them. It kept her mind off of saying negative things about Draco. After the game was over, Ginny made some snacks. They were planning on going out to the back porch. "So you talking to Dad yet? He would have told you but I begged him not to. I was planning on telling you myself. I just didn't know how." Ginny explained. Molly put her head down. "I will think about it." She promised. Just then there was a knock on the door. Fleur went to answer it. "Hi there. Draco and Bill wanted me to come check on you and Ginny." Arthur told her, as he entered the house. "They are fine!" Molly assured him, rashly. "Molly! I didn't know you were here." He said, standing still. "Yes I am so you can leave. No need for you to be here." She scolded. "Mum! He can be here! Hi Dad." Ginny said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "They're not done with the shelves yet?" Fleur whined. Arthur shook his head. She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch.

Lucius and the deatheaters were nearing the house when Lucius stopped. "We are going to need some more people. Zortox, go round up some more men and bring them back here immediately. We will wait here." Lucius ordered. Zortox disappeared. "Do we go in?" Gormac asked. "No we wait for the others." Lucius told him. They kept an eye on the door in case someone came out. He didn't want to miss his chance at grabbing Ginny. He knew that Draco would come to meet him if Ginny was in danger.

"Almost done. We have four more shelves to put up." Bill announced. "That's good, but can we take a break and get something to drink?" George asked, wiping his forehead. "Sounds good. Let's go inside." Bill said, putting the hammer down on the work table. "We should be done in about an hour then right?" Fred hoped. Bill looked over at him. "Probably. If not, a little less." He answered, pouring juice into four glasses. "As soon as we're done, all of us can go over to the old house if you want." Draco invited them. It was settled. They would be going as soon as the shelves were finished.

Zortox arrived with four others. "Good. Now be quiet and don't rush. You two grab the Weasley girl and the rest of us will hold off the others." Lucius told them. They all knew what they had to do, so they headed towards the door. He could feel his heart pounding. The beat was faster. He was about to get his revenge!

"So did you and Draco come up with some names yet? Arthur asked his daughter. Molly rolled her eyes in anger. "Not yet, but we are working on a list right now. I want to pick family member names. Draco says that's fine but he wasn't about to even think of his dad's name." She told them. "Well, as long as those kids are Malfoys, I don't want my name being used. Just so you know." Molly cringed. "How could you say that?!" Arthur yelled at her. Ginny went running to the back door. "They are still part of a Weasley! And they are still your grandchildren!" He scolded Molly for a change. Suddenly, they heard a huge scream coming from Ginny! "Ginny?! What is it?!" Arthur yelled, running towards the back door. "Stay where you are!" Lucius aimed his wand at Arthur. "Dad!" Ginny screamed, as the two deatheaters held her with a wand pressed to her throat. "Lucius, let my daughter go!" He demanded. He took a step forward and five wands were in his face. Molly and Fleur came running to see what was going on. "Ginny!" Molly screeched. "Stay right there!" Lucius told her, pointing his wand. "Now you listen and listen good! I don't know where my son is but I am sure they can get it out of your daughter! If you know where he is, tell him to meet me in the marsh behind our house! That's if he wants to see her alive again!" Lucius requested, motioning for Zortox and Gormac to leave with Ginny. "NO!" Molly screamed. They disappeared with Ginny. "Lucius, you bring my daughter back right now! I will tell you where your son is, just bring her back!" Arthur begged. Lucius glared at him. He pointed to two of the deatheaters. "Take him with!" Molly and Fleur were crying and screaming. Two of the deatheaters grabbed Arthur and disappeared. "Now, you tell my son to meet me. If he don't, there will be consequences!" Lucius warned them, while turning around to leave. Molly and Fleur held each other, sobbing so hard they couldn't catch their breath. "We need to tell the boys and Draco!" Fleur cried. Molly nodded her head.

"Yes! Done!" Bill sighed. "That was longer than we thought." George admitted. Bill and Draco put the tools away while the twins cleaned off the counter-top. "I have to admit, I am going to enjoy working in here." Bill told them, as they walked out of the shed. "I can see why. It does look nice." Draco said, closing the door for Bill. They went inside to wash up before they took off to the old house. Molly and Fleur appeared in the yard. "Bill! Fred! George! Draco!" They screamed. They all came running out. "Mum! What's wrong? Where is Ginny and Dad?" Bill asked. Fleur looked over at Draco. He got a real nervous feeling. "What is it?!" He asked, anxiously. "Your dad has her! He has your dad too Bill!" Fleur screamed, crying very hard. "WHAT?! How did my dad get to her?! Where are they now?!" Draco was losing it. "Your father said to tell you to meet him in the marsh behind their house!" "We're going with you Mate!" The twins assured him. As Draco, Bill and the twins apparated, Molly went home to tell Ron. Fleur was staying at the house with Artie.

Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch. "Where do you think everyone is?" Ron asked, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know Ron. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see." She said, sitting up. She gave him a kiss, before getting off the couch. "Wait! Did you here that?" Ron asked, jumping to his feet. "What?" She looked in the same direction he was looking. "I thought I...Yea I did! Something's wrong! Come on!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and heading to the door. Just as he opened it he heard his mum clearly. "RON! GINNY'S IN DANGER!" She screamed, running to him. "What?! What happened?!" She panted and stopped to catch her breath. "Lucius has Ginny AND your dad!" She cried. "How?! Where are they now?!" He asked, shouting. "They took her to the marsh behind the Malfoy house! Molly tried to explain. "Mum, stay here with Hermione! I'm going out there!" He yelled, just before he apparated. "Ron wait!" Hermione yelled to him, but it was too late. "I have to go! I can't let them fight off those deatheaters by themselves!" Molly cried. Hermione knew she had to go. This was her daughter and she had to be there. "Be very careful! Where is Fleur?" Hermione asked. "At home with Artie. I'll stop there and tell her to come over here. Her sister can watch Artie for her." Molly informed her, as she turned away. Then she was gone.

 **Chapter 30: A Choice Is Made**

As soon as Draco, Bill and the twins appeared at the marsh site, they could hear Ginny screaming and her dad yelling at Lucius. They all looked at each other. Bill put his finger up to his mouth for them to be quiet. Slowly, they spread apart and worked their way around them.

"Get away from her! NOW!" Arthur roared. Gormac placed his face against Ginny's and smelled her skin. He slowly lowered his wand and aimed it at her stomach. "NO! Please!" She tried to scream. Zortox ran his fingers through her hair. As Draco stood there motionless, anger filled his heart more and more. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Arthur yelled. Draco wanted to run up and kill them, but Bill motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Where is he?! Where is my son?!" Lucius demanded her to tell him. "I don't know!" She screamed. He walked up to her and held her face firmly in his hand. "Now you listen here. If you don't tell me where my son is this instant, these two nice gentlemen will make you feel some pain that you have never felt in your life! Would you like that Weasley girl?!" He gritted his teeth again. "No, Please! I'm telling you the truth! He told me he had to go somewhere and he would be back! That's all I know, I swear!" She cried, staring at her dad. Arthur was being held by two deatheaters and another was holding his wand on him. "There! She told you everything! Now let her go and let's settle this man to man!" He ordered. Lucius enjoyed having Arthur Weasley just where he wanted him. He glared at him with so much hate. "Zortox, you want to have some fun?" He asked, with yet again, no emotion. Zortox rapidly nodded his head. "No! Lucius let her go! We don't have to do this! We can work it out, here, right now! Come on!" Arthur begged. "You have nothing I want to hear!" Lucius roared at him. Ginny squirmed to try to get loose. "Where do you think you're going there lovely?" Gormac asked, sarcastically. She stopped as soon as the wand touched her skin.

As Draco was watching this, an idea came to him. Something that could really help right now. he slowly crawled over to Bill. "What are you doing? Get back over there!" He whispered, pointing. "Bill. I have an idea. Something that can help us a lot. I have to go home to get it though. Trust me, Bill." He told him. "All right, hurry up!" Bill motioned for him to go. Draco slowly crawled out of the tall grass far enough where he could apparated without a noise heard.

"Now, let's try this again. Where is my son!" Lucius was getting even more angry now. "I don't know! He should have been on his way back when you came! That's all I know!" Ginny pleaded with them to let her go. Arthur felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to protect his only daughter. "My son must not love you! He won't come and face me! He doesn't care if you live or die!" Lucius growled. "Yes he does love me! AND our children!" Ginny gasped. She didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out and now it was too late to take it back.

Draco grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and ran outside. Quickly, he apparated back to the marsh site. Ron just got there and he noticed Bill slumped down in the grass. Quietly, he crawled over to him. "Ron? Where's Mum?" Bill asked. "I told her to stay home with Hermione, however I'm expecting her to show any second. Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?" He whispered angrily. "Waiting for Draco. He went back to the house to get something that can help us out." Bill explained. "He went back to the house while this is going on?! I knew he didn't love her! What a pathetic slime!" Ron grumbled. "Now you listen to me! Draco loves her with all his heart! He would never let anything happen to her if he could help it! You don't know him like I do! He is good for Ginny!" Bill tried hard not to talk too loud. Ron just stared at him in disbelief. All of a sudden, Draco appeared. "What took you so long Mate?" Bill asked him. "Ginny moved it. It took me a while to find it." Draco said, showing Bill what it was. "How did you get that? It belongs to Harry!" Ron said, with anger in his voice. "Harry helped us out one day when deatheaters found us. He left it for us and now I'm glad he did!" Draco returned with just as much anger. Ron glared at him.

"I am going to give you a half hour for my son to show! If he doesn't then, I am going to let these two have their way with you!" Lucius confirmed. "Lucius don't do this! I beg you! We will make sure she stays home and never sees him again, just let her go!" Arthur pleaded with him. "I made up my mind and by the looks of it, you can't stop me!" He snickered. Ginny thought she heard Draco's voice behind her. The next thing that happened, made Lucius nervous. Draco, under the cloak, whispered a spell and aimed his wand at the deatheater holding Arthur. He shook his head and then fell to the ground. Next, the other one fell. Arthur reached for his wand. Lucius shot his wand at him! Arthur used a tree as a shield and shot back at Lucius.

"Take her to the boating dock and tie her up!" Lucius ordered. He tried to sneak up on Arthur. Bill, Ron, the twins and...Molly rushed in to help him. They were holding their own until more deatheaters showed up. Soon, they were outnumbered and had to give up. Draco was near Ginny when Gormac tied her up. "Now you be good. I will be back to spend some time with you lovely." He told her. As he turned around, something hit him in the face. He didn't know it but it was Draco's fist. He bent over from the pain and Draco used his wand on him. "Draco!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around him. He held her for a few seconds and then let her go. "You stay over there behind that boat! I have to go help your family!" He ordered, rushing away. She hurried to the back of the boat and hid there.

Draco, under the cloak, ran over to help the Weasleys. "Now I have you! So long Weasley!" Lucius shouted as he raised his wand. Draco took the cloak off his head and running in front of Arthur, he yelled, "NOOO!" "AVADA KADAVRA!" Lucius shouted, aiming his wand at Arthur, however, when Draco stepped in front of him, he received the curse instead of Arthur. His body fell to the ground. Arthur, Bill, Ron, Molly and the twins stared in shock. He actually gave his life, protecting THEM...so they thought.

Lucius ran over and fell to his knees beside his son's body. "NO! Draco! Son?" He began to cry. "Now you will pay! Look what you made me do!" He stood up and aimed his wand again at Arthur. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Lucius fell to the ground. Draco got up and put his wand away. Staring at his father's body, they didn't notice the deatheaters all took off. Ginny rushed over to Draco. "What the bloody hell just happened?!" Bill asked, in shock. They all approached Draco. "He used the killing curse Mate. How are you still alive?!" Bill asked, full of confusion. "I don't know." He said sadly, looking down at his father's body again. "I do." Molly spoke up. She walked up to Draco and Ginny. They both looked at her. "You were protected not only by the protective covering on the cloak, but by protecting the family of the woman you love. Thank you Draco." She smiled softly, giving him a hug. They all gathered together to welcome him as Ginny's boyfriend. The hate between the families was finally over. Draco chose love over his father. Arm in arm, they all walked out of the marsh area and went home.

 **Chapter 31: Holding On To Love**

Everything now seemed like a dream. Draco and Ginny were allowed to be together and Molly grew to love him like her own sons. The family would always be grateful for Draco sacrificing his life to save Arthur. Ginny was so happy with her life now. Being with Draco and her family at the same time made her dreams come true. For now, they were staying in Ginny's old bedroom.

There was a knock on the door. Draco opened it. "Hey Mate. Mum says to come downstairs for breakfast." George said, smiling. "Ok. We'll be right down." Ginny told him. He returned downstairs to let Molly know. "I still can't get over the fact that we're here at your family's house." Draco told her, as they started down the stairs. "Well, get used to it." She grinned. As they entered the kitchen, Draco was surprised to see his mum at the table. "Mum!" He said, sitting down between her and Ginny. "Hello son. How are you feeling?" She asked, a little sadness in her eyes. "I'm fine. How are you?" He wondered since his father's death. "Oh I'm doing all right Honey. Molly invited me for breakfast so I thought I would come and see you and Ginny at the same time." She informed him. "Well, you're welcome here anytime Narcissa." Arthur confirmed with Molly. "That's right. We don't have to go on hating one another." Molly assured her. They all began to eat their meal.

Fred and George were out working on the yard when Arthur came out to talk to them. "What's up?" George asked. "How is the work coming along?" He asked, picking up a stick. "All right." Fred answered. "Well, maybe I can help, since I was keeping the information from her too." He confessed. Arthur began to pick up stones and sticks with them. Soon after, Ginny walked up to them. "Dad, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked, in a begging way. "Sure, let's go over by the shed." He told her. The twins looked at each other. "Does it seem to you that Dad had her come out just to get out of working?" Fred teased. "I was wondering the same thing." George replied, as they stood there watching them walk away.

Narcissa and Draco went outside to spend some time talking about what happened. "It's not your fault Mum. You didn't know what he was up to. How could you? He never told you anything that he was doing." Draco tried to ease her pain. She smiled at him. "I know son. I don't want you to blame yourself either. You did what you had to. You protected your family and Ginny's parents and siblings as well. You made the right decision Draco. Don't ever doubt that." She told him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Draco!" Ginny yelled to him as she ran up. They stopped and looked at her. "What is it love?" He asked. "My dad would like to talk to you about something." She informed him. "Oh, all right." He said, looking at his mum. "I'll be right back." He told her. Walking to the shed, Draco had no clue as to what it was.

"Hey Draco. Come in. I guess we should talk." Arthur said, holding his hands behind his back. "What is it Mr. Wealey?" He asked, curiously. "Well, I hear that there was something you wanted to ask me about my daughter." He hinted. "About Ginny? Like what?" He honestly didn't know. Arthur put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Now you should never forget when you want to marry someone." He whispered, winking at him. "OH that! Yes. Um. Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter with all my heart. She is the most important thing in my life. She completes me as a person. Without her, I would be nothing. So, Mr. Weasley, may I have your permission to take Ginny as my wife?" He took a deep breath and blew it out. Arthur smiled. "Draco it's going to make me happy to say this. She couldn't have picked a better man to fall in love with. Yes, Draco. I would be honored to give you my blessing." Arthur told him, holding out his hand. As Draco went to shake it, Arthur pulled him in for a hug. They walked out of the shed together.

Draco returned to his mum and Ginny. "Well?" She waited. "He gave me permission." He grinned, as his eyes gleamed. "You feel better now?" She smiled. "Yes. Actually I do." He sighed. "Well Honey, I have to get going. I have a meeting with Albus and the Ministry of Magic on your father's will." Narcissa informed him. She gave them both a kiss and a hug before leaving.

Molly stood in the doorway, looking around. "Looking for something." Arthur asked, walking up to her. "I was looking for Ron and Hermione." She stated, looking over the area. "They went to her parents house." He answered her, entering the house. "Oh all right." Molly went back to the kitchen to make lunch. Ginny and Draco entered the room. "Ah, there's the love birds." Arthur teased. "Dad!" Ginny laughed. "Leave them alone Arthur." Molly told him. Before long, the twins came in. "Are you two finished?" She asked, with a wondering look. "Yes Mum." George answered. "Very good. Now you can work on the flower garden for me." She ordered. "Mum! We just got done cleaning the whole yard!" Fred whined. "Yes and you can put up the stone edging for my garden. You two had no problem going over and helping Bill make that shed. Oh wait. There was no shed." She said, sarcastically. "Which means this is your punishment for lying to me." They put their heads down. "Don't worry. You start tomorrow. For now go wash up for lunch." She ordered, looking at their dirty hands. They left the room to go clean up. Draco and Ginny sat on the couch. He put his arm around her and the other hand on her stomach.

"I think we should pick out some names real soon." Draco said, smiling. "All right. We will discuss it tonight." She agreed. Molly walked into the room. "Time for lunch! She announced. Just then, Ron and Hermione arrived. "Oh good. You made it. Have a seat." She told them. Everyone sat around the table. "Well, before we get started, there is something Draco needs to announce. Draco?" Arthur winked. "Oh yea. Well, Mr. Weasley gave me permission to marry Ginny." He announced, holding Ginny's hand. Everyone clapped and congratulated them. All right now everyone, go ahead and eat before the food gets cold. Come on." Molly ordered. They all listened.

Afterwards, sitting in the living area, Hermione and Ron were talking about the wedding when Draco and Ginny came in. "Hey you two. May we join you?" Ginny asked. "Actually Ginny, we wanted to talk to you both about something. Ron and I were wondering if you would like to have a double wedding?" Ginny and Draco looked at each other. "We would love to!" Ginny answered. Now all they had to do was come up with a date.

As Arthur reached the top of the stairs, he peeked inside the twins bedroom. They were crashed on their beds sound asleep. Arthur grinned and returned downstairs. "Well, what are they doing?" Molly asked, a little suspicious. "Sleeping." Arthur laughed. Molly smiled at the thought of them being so exhausted. "Serves them right." She giggled. "And you're not off the hook yet either mister." She teased. He went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Mum, Dad. We made a decision. We were planning on having a double wedding." Ginny announced. Molly and Arthur exchanged glances. "That's great! Now we just need to find out when." Molly smiled. "Oh we came up with August 5th." Hermione told her. Molly covered her mouth. "Are you sure?" She needed a confirmation. "Yes. We're sure." Hermione giggled. "Great! Oh my gosh! That only gives us three weeks! We better get busy!" Molly said, as she grabbed the box of invitations. They all sat at the table. "Now I need your help. Ginny, Hermione, we have to take every one of these and add the names since it's going to be double." She said, opening the box. Hermione and Ginny both grabbed a quill. When they were finished, Molly owled every one of them out. "This can take a while!" She stated.

The Day Of the Wedding

As everyone sat down to eat breakfast, they all were very nervous. It was the big day. Narcissa arrived shortly after and brought her dress with her. "I will place that on the bed for you." Molly offered. "Thank you." She smiled. She went over to Draco and gave him a hug. "How do you feel?" She whispered. "Shaking a little, but I'm fine." He assured her. Soon it was time to get ready.

Friends and family members began to arrive. "You look so beautiful!" Molly cried, helping Ginny get dressed. "Thank you Mum." She cried. Narcissa fixed her hair and then she was ready. Hermione's mum was helping her. "Honey I am so happy for you." She said, brushing her hair. "I am too." She said in a shaky voice. Molly, Ginny and Narcissa entered the room. "You two ready?" Molly asked, gleaming with so much pride. They both took a deep breath and headed to the back yard.

The music was playing softly as they walked down the aisle. Draco and Ron were waiting at the front. They both had a tear in their eye, as they watched their soon-to-be wives getting closer.

"Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione to be your wife?" The minister asked. "I do." Ron answered. "Draco Malfoy, do you take Ginny to be your wife?" He asked. "I do." He answered. Hermione Granger, do you take Ron to be your husband?" He asked. "I do." She answered. "Ginny Weasley, do you take Draco to be your husband?" "I do." She cried. After they placed the rings on their fingers, the minister said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may now kiss your brides." Draco and Ron kissed them and everyone cheered and applauded them. Now it was time for the party!

They were all dancing and having a wonderful time. Arthur walked over and interrupted Draco and Ginny on the dance floor. "Do you mind if I dance with my daughter?" He smiled. Draco gave her a kiss and then turned her over to Arthur. "Honey you look so happy. I love you." He told her, as they danced. "I love you too Dad." She replied. They finished dancing to the song in silence.

Hermione's dad did the same thing so he could dance with his daughter as well. "Honey I am so proud of you. You picked a good guy there. Love you sweetheart." He said. "I love you too Dad." She said as they continued dancing.

 **Chapter 32: A Perfect Family**

"No peeking! Keep your eyes closed." Draco demanded. "What is it?" Ginny giggled. The whole Weasley family and Narcissa were there with them. Ginny was about to see her wedding gift from Draco. "When can I see it?" She asked, impatiently. "Wait...Right...About...Now!" He said, taking his hands off her eyes. She opened them slowly. When she was able to focus on what it was, she screamed."Draco! It's really ours?! Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!" She was in complete shock as she stared at the new Malfoy family home. "So I guess you like it." Fred teased. "i absolutely love it!" She cried. "Oh thank you so much Hun!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "You're welcome love." They used their very own key to unlock the door and they all went inside. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" Molly gasped. They all walked around admiring the house.

About an hour later, Draco and Ginny were at a furniture shop, buying some items for the house. "I love that couch and chair set!" Ginny cried. The owner looked over at Draco, who gave him a slight bow, of agreement. The owner then touched the couch and chair set and they disappeared. "Where did they go?" She whined. "To your house, little lady." The owner told her. Ginny was so excited. After buying a few more items, they went back to the house.

The furniture was all set up in place when they walked in. "Oh look at this place!" Ginny squealed. Draco smiled, as he watched her look around. Everything was in place. They made supper in their new kitchen and ate their first meal in their new home. For some reason, Ginny thought the food tasted so much better than when they were in hiding. Draco laughed at her when she told him this.

About a week later, Ginny and Hermione were out on the back porch. "It sure is starting to cool off these days." Hermione mentioned. "I know, but I still get very hot sometimes. Mum says that it's different for every witch that is expecting and it's just a side affect." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. "Ouch!" Ginny cringed. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. There was a ...Ouch!" She cried. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my! Is it time?!" She aked, nervously. "Owl Madam Lamoney!" Ginny cried. "Ok but we need to get you inside first!" She said, helping her up. As soon as they got into the bedroom, Hermione helped her lay down on the bed. "Ok I'm going to owl Madam Lamoney now!" She said as she rushed out of the room. She grabbed a quill to write the note. After she was finished writing, she tied it to Draco's owl who quickly flew away. Rushing back to the bedroom, she heard Ginny scream. "I'm here! I'm here! I sent the owl! She should be here soon. Just breath." Hermione tried to comfort her. "Draco needs to know!" Ginny cried. "Ginny, your ring!" She reminded her. Ginny held her hand to her mouth and said, "Draco Malfoy. Babies are coming!" A few seconds later she heard, "I'm on my way love!" Draco ran into the Weasley home. "The twins are coming!" He shouted. Then he went outside and apparated. The whole Weasley family followed.

Draco got to the house before Madam Lamoney. He ran to the bedroom. "Ginny! I'm here love." He panted. "I want your mum here too! I want both my mums!" Ginny cried. "Ok. I'll go get them love." He promised, kissing her on the forehead. "Go get your mum, son. I'm here." Molly ordered. Draco apparated and arrived at Narcissa's estate. "Mum!" Draco yelled, running to the door. Suddenly, it opened. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried. "Ginny wants you! The twins are coming!" He breathed between words. "Come on! Let's go!" She said, locking the door behind her.

"Is Ginny in the bedroom?" Madam Lamoney asked, carrying her medical bag. "Yes! She's waiting for you. Her mum's in there with her." Hermione informed her. Right after she went in, Draco and Narcissa arrived. She rushed to the bedroom. Draco paced the floor, while everyone else collapsed on the couch. "Remember Mate, I went through this not long ago. Now you'll know what you had to look forward to." Bill smirked. "Funny. All right. You got me for that one." Draco grinned. Arthur came in with a tray filled with goblets. "What's this?" Draco asked. "I thought we all could use some butter-beer. It seems to calm the nerves down a bit." He offered. Draco took one and gulped it down.

Seven hours later, the men heard a scream coming from Ginny, followed by a loud cry coming from baby number one. "Is that?" Draco stopped pacing and froze. "That would be a baby cry." Arthur whispered in his ear, grinning. Then another was heard. "Oh my!" He gasped. The door opened and out came Narcissa with the boy and Molly with the girl. "Sit down Mate." Bill told him. "Would you like to hold your children, Draco?" Narcissa asked, with a tear in her eye. Draco reached for the boy and Molly placed the girl in his arms. "Hi there my babies." He cried. "We'll be back. Our job is not done yet." Molly winked at Arthur as they were heading back to the room. "What?!" Draco's eyes widened. "Oh it's not Ginny." Molly assured him, as she glanced over at Ron, smiling. They all spun around and stared at him. "This can't be happening." Ron whispered, shaking his head. Everyone laughed. Arthur went over to the babies. "Hello there little ones. So did you decide on names?" He asked, admiring his new grandchildren. "Yes, but I can't tell anyone. I promised Ginny she could tell." He apologized, knowing they all wanted to know.

An hour later, Molly and Narcissa came out of the room. They were helping Ginny walk into her and Draco's bedroom to lay down. The one they were using was the spare bedroom. Arthur took one of the babies so Draco could stand up. They followed him into the bedroom. Ginny was now sitting up in bed. "Someone would like to see you Mummy." Draco spoke in a soft voice, handing her their son. She held out her arm to hold their daughter as well. With both in her arms, sleeping, and everyone waiting for the names, she said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Willow Georgina and William Fredrick Malfoy." She announced. Fred and George stared at her with surprise. "You gave them our names?" George asked. A warm feeling touched both their hearts. "Yea, I did." Ginny grinned.

"Oh Ron, Madam Lamoney has some news for you. It's not bad, so don't worry." Molly motioned for him to go to the spare room. As he opened the door, he saw Hermione laying in bed, sleeping. "Madam Lamoney? Mum said you had some news?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear. "Ah Ron. Well it looks like the baby will be coming within the week, but not today. Still, I will be stopping by once or twice a day to check on her. I want her to stay in bed. I already discussed it with Ginny. You both can stay here til the baby comes." She informed him. He went over to Hermione's side and kissed her on the cheek. When he left the room, he decided to run to the Weasley home and pack a bag.

Madam Lamoney kept her word and showed up every day, sometimes twice. One day, Hermione talked Ron into leaving with Fred, George and Draco to have some fun. While he was gone, Bill came over to see Ginny. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you pick the name William?" He asked, with a half grin. "Bill. You are the one that helped out Draco and I the most. Right from the start you gave us a chance. I will always be thankful for that. If it wasn't for you, we might not be together. I might not have my beautiful twins." Ginny explained. "Well, I am honored." He smiled. Just then, Madam Lamoney came rushing out of the room. "Ginny! I am going to need your help. The baby's coming!" She stated. Ginny whipped her head around and looked at Bill. "Tell Ron and the rest!" She ordered, jumping up and rushing to the spare room. Bill apparated to his parents house to announce the news.

"You're back." Arthur cheered, teasingly. "Yea Krum lost the game. He almost had it!" Fred whined. Just then, Bill arrived. "Ron! Baby's coming!" He panted. The whole family took off. Madam Lamoney checked Hermione again. "Ok Honey. You ready to start pushing?" She asked. With each push, came a scream. Everyone finally arrived. Molly went back to the spare room. "Ron, here, sit down Mate." Draco said. He walked over and plopped down. Just then, Molly came out holding the baby in her arms. "I was too late. This little one wanted out fast!" Molly giggled. Ron jumped to his feet and rushed over to his mum. Looking down at the baby, Molly asked, "Ron, would you like to hold your daughter?" Ron looked at her and then gently took the girl. "I have a daughter." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Soon after, they all went into the spare room. Ron slowly walked over to Hermione. She reached out for the baby and Ron placed her in Hermione's arms. "Well, tell us her name." Arthur said, as they all stared at her. "I would like you all to meet Lillian Rose Weasley." Hermione announced. Bill came around to the side of his dad. "Did you tell them yet?" He asked Arthur, as he grinned at Ron. They looked at each other. "Tell us what?" Ron asked. "Well, we decided to give Bill and Fleur's old house to you and Hermione to have for your very own home." Arthur told them. They were so excited. "Thank you so much!" Hermione cried. Ron went over and shook Bill's hand.

Ginny and Draco were very happy with their little son and daughter. Ron and Hermione could not be any happier with their daughter as well. As they all knew, with every family member they had in their lives, they now had...The perfect family.


End file.
